UNA AVENTURA INOLVIDABLE
by dragonxcaballero
Summary: erza y natsu se enamoran pero juntos tendrán que pasar por muchas dificultades de todo tipo
1. Chapter 1

-**COMIENZO**-

* * *

Erza yacía sobre una planicie llena de grama a los pies de la planicie había un lago que se encontraba en una calma inquebrantable el sol era el apto para un hermoso día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de magnolia, pero ustedes se preguntaran que hacia la poderosa Titania en un lugar como este pues nada más y nada menos que meditando así es este era un lugar ideal para que el mago femenino más fuerte de fairy tail pensara en sus propios problemas y despejara su mente, pero que era tan importante como para que erza necesitara meditarlo

ERZA: mnmnmn (expreso un tanto aburrida y desinteresada de tanto pensar)

ahora en ese preciso momento paso una memoria en su mente era más o menos como una fotografía era de una persona pero de quien se preguntaran, bueno ella no podía dejar de pensar en natsu

ERZA: "natsu" (dijo entre cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente y dice en su mente)

ERZA: "te has hecho fuerte" (y recuerda cuando se comió el eternano, cuando toma a jellal por el cuello y lo usa para atravesar varios pisos mientras le gritaba "por tu culpa erza está llorando" y luego después de vencer a jellal cuando su pelo se agitaba por el viento y aun tenia escamas en su rostro, cuando le dice que no muriera por sus amigos sino que viviera por ellos, cuando pela contra laxus y decía "todos en este gremio son tu familia", cuando venció al maestro de oración 6 diciendo "todo el poder de mis amigos corre a través de todo mi cuerpo", cuando peleo contra el rey malvado de edolas, cuando derroto a la loca obsesionada con los dragones diciéndole "discúlpate con igneel por este dragón impostor", cuando pelo contra el maestro hades "tenemos a nuestros amigos cerca ahora no hay nada que temer por qué no estamos solos")

ERZA: y si que te has hecho fuerte (decía mientras sonreía felizmente)

después de haberlo pensado tanto después de haber vivido tantas aventuras y momentos graciosos con él desde su infancia ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por el asesino de dragones

ERZA: supongo que me gusta natsu (y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro)

ERZA: pero aun así (derrepente su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza y los recuerdo de jellal surgían de su mente y mientras los recuerdos seguían fluyendo)

ERZA: no se si podre ser feliz de verdad (se movió girando su cuerpo quedando de medio lado)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR….

Los parpados comenzaban a abrirse estaba desorientado no sabía en donde estaba (girando su cabeza lentamente)

buscaba una especie de signo que le ayudase a reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba lo único que pudo identificar era que estaba en una especie de caverna con un techo lleno de estalactitas además pudo sentir una opresión en su torso y es sus brazos entonces decidió mirar y al observar estaba atado con una soga y de seguro se preguntaran quien es este personaje pues es nada más y nada menos que zancrow

ZANCROW: (al mirar la soga) pero...qué demonios es esto (dice con pereza en su voz pues tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo)

ZANCROW: mghnnnghmmghhhghm (forcejeaba para sacarse la soga con mucha pereza y dolor)

Derrepente se oyen pasos atreves de un pasillo oscuro que estaba en frete de zancrow el escuchaba esos pasos era obvio que venían hacia el (tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc)

ZANCROW: (se quedo estático al escuchar estos pasos que se dirigían lentamente hacia el no por que tuviera miedo si no porque sabría quien era su captor y su salvador porque obviamente lo curo y cuando lo viera no dudaría en matarlo por amarrarlo de esa manera tan blasfema muy desagradecido departe de zancrow)

LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA: ganaste un gran poder (dice esta persona por su vos de inmediato zancrow noto que era una mujer)

LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA: pero a cambio te dieron una buena paliza (dijo con un tono de voz muy calmado y relajado)

ZANCROW: (entre cerrando los ojos dice de una manera muy grosera y altanera) quien coño eres tu muéstrate!

LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA: Ho si déjame presentarme (se le oía de una manera muy relajada)

LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA: yo soy "U" (justo en ese momento comienza a salir de la oscura sombra del pasillo para revelar su rostro que para sorpresa de todo estaba cubierto por una máscara revisen el link de arriba (es la misma que tiene el villano de la nueva avatar) pero en des de pliegues verdes por toda la máscara esta tiene pliegues azules y un toque más refinado por lo femenino)

ZANCROW: mnmnmn (estaba atónito por ver que traía una máscara)

U: (atreves de los orificios de la máscara entre cierra los ojos levemente después de notar la reacción de zancrow, pero luego sube su mano izquierda hasta llegar a la máscara y sujetarla por el mentón para retirársela del rostro lentamente hasta dejarse ver la cara completamente)

ZANCROW: mnnnnrrrrnnn (los ojos de zancrow se abrieron de par a par por que se impresiono por ver su rostro sin mascara)

ZANCROW: tu eres… (dijo muy alarmado)

ZANCROW: no puedo creerlo estas viva (decía muy impresionado)

U: bien ya que nos conocemos un poco mas afondo procederé con lo planeado (dijo volviéndose a poner la máscara)

ZANCROW: aa? (quedo confundido por lo que U dijo)

U: déjame contarte una gran verdad que cambiara tu forma de ver al mundo… (dijo de manera muy serena y relajada)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUEBLO DE MAGNOLIA

NATSU: jujujuju (caminaba alegremente por las calles de magnolia con una característica sonrisa en su rostro mientras tarareaba)

HAPPY: hoy estas muy feliz natsu (decía el gato azul mientras volaba al lado de natsu)

NATSU: si bueno es que he estado entrenado muy duro para que participemos en los grandes juegos mágicos y para poner el nombre de fairy tail en la cima de nuevo (decía mientras alzaba su brazo hacia el cielo con el puño cerrado)

HAPPY: aye (decía alegremente con una sonrisa)

Dicho esto ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al gremio

NATSU: (abrió las puertas del gremio) jeje

Como siempre había una batalla campal era un todos contra todos, las sillas volaban, los puñetazos salían de todos lados pero lo más importante era que todos se divertían todos hacían lo suyo

Cana bebía un barril sin parar

Mira estaba hablando con el maestro

Laxus estaba sentado en una silla sin moverse y daba la impresión de que estaba dormido Ho pobre del que lo despertara

Makao hablaba con romeo sobre cosas de la pubertad y de los cambios del hombre y de cómo comenzarían a gustarle las chicas de un momento a otro pero romeo no parecía darle mucha importancia a lo que este decía

Wakaba se estaba riendo de las cosas que Makao le decía a su hijo, era obvio que él no era bueno para decir este tipo de cosas

Gajeel estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo metal y Levy estaba con su equipo aun lado de el leyéndole un libro de amor pobre Gajeel

Gray estaba desnudo como siempre y juvia espiándolo con unos larga vistas detrás de una columna

Todos hacían lo suyo

Natsu al ver esto sonrió nada había cambiado en su amado gremio nada en absoluto

NATSU: (derrepente comienza a girar la cabeza de lado a lado como buscando algo) "donde esta erza"

MIRA: mnmnmn (noto la pregunta del peli rosa y le dice) erza esta en las afuera del bosque de magnolia desde hace un rato

NATSU: mnmnmn que extraño (dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón en señal de que estaba pensando)

NATSU: (derrepente se le ocurrió una idea) mnmnmn ya se iré a buscarla (y así salió corriendo solo del gremio dejando a happy atrás)

paso mas o menos un rato desde que erza estaba afuera

ERZA: mnmnmn (hay estaba con los ojos cerrados) el viento agitaba un poco su hermoso cabello rojo y los rayos del sol tocaban la hermosa piel de su bello rostro

ERZA: natsu (decía con los ojos cerrados) derrepente su paz fue interrumpida por una voz que se oía a lo lejos esta voz la estaba llamando "erzaaaaa"

ERZA: ella estaba intentando identificarla saber de quién era esta voz derrepente se dio cuenta (abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo en su mente) "natsu"

ERZA: (se levanto rápidamente) para comprobar si la voz era de natsu y para sorpresa suya así fue "natsu"

NATSU: erzaa...aa (dijo con la voz entrecortada pues vino corriendo desde el gremio hasta aquí)

NATSU: erza que haces aquí (le pregunto natsu algo confundido)

ERZA: eso debería decirlo yo que haces aquí natsu (dijo arqueando una ceja y un poco confundida)

NATSU: bueno yo te estaba buscando por qué no te encontraba y,y,y,y (natsu tartamudeaba por el miedo lo cual izo que erza se enojara y lo golpeara por alguna extraña razón)

ERZA: como sea porque me buscabas (dijo erza entrecerrando los ojos)

NATSU: bueno como sabrás vamos a participar en los grandes juegos mágicos y bebemos entrenar muy duro para ser los numero 1 de nuevo pero el maestro dijo que primero debemos relajarnos y aclarar nuestras mentes y limpiar nuestras almas (dijo con su característica sonrisa)

ERZA: aa ya veo con que el maestro dijo eso (dijo un tanto confundida)

NATSU: si (afirmaba natsu muy sonriente)

ERZA: por cierto natsu como se supone que vamos relajarnos y aclarar nuestras mentes y limpiar nuestras almas (dijo algo confundida ya que sabia que la respuesta de natsu seria algún tipo de escusa)

NATSU: jijijijiji pues con nada menos que… (Alzo el brazo hacia el cielo y con una gran sonrisa dijo)

NATSU: con un viaje a la playaaaa (grito muy alegre el pelirosa)

ERZA:... (quedo atónita por lo que dijo natsu como podría ser esa una manera de relajación)

NATSU: ven vamos erza hay que regresar al gremio (dijo tomando su mano para luego salir corriendo en dirección al gremio)

ERZA: mnmnmn (sintió la presión y el calor en su mano y se dio cuenta de que natsu la tenia agarrada de la mano al ver esto se sonrojo y dijo levemente casi susurrando) "natsu"  
Ambos salieron corriendo juntos y tomados de la mano ya casi llegaban al gremio cuando ya casi llegaban natsu diviso unas figuras la primera era la de un gato con alas y la segunda era la de una mujer muy curvilínea

NATSU: quienes son (decía entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba)

Al acercarse más pudo divisarlas

NATSU: happy y también Lucy (dijo algo confundido)

LUCY: hola natsu (decía muy alegremente con una gran sonrisa pero derrepente esa sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que natsu venia tomado de la mano con erza)

HAPPY: se gustannnnn (decía happy cuando los ve tomados de la mano)

Natsu y erza al ver esto se sonrojaron y se soltaron rápidamente

ERZA: mnmnmn (toda ruborizada miraba hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su cara de vergüenza)

Natsu izo lo mismo por su parte

NATSU: mnmnmn (aun ruborizado y muy apenado)

NATSU: Lucy dime que estás haciendo a las afueras del gremio (dijo intentando cambiar la atmósfera tan incomoda que había en el ambiente)

LUCY: bueno yo he… (Ella no sabía que pensar que historia podía inventar para que le sirviera como excusa) yo en realidad

NATSU:... (en total silencio esperando la respuesta de Lucy)

LUCY: mnmnmn yo (el problema era que no podía dejar pensar en las manos de erza y natsu juntas ella no quería aceptarlo pero estaba celosa y se dijo para misma) "tengo que alejar a natsu de erza no importa que"

LUCY: natsu quieres venir a una misión conmigo (dijo con una sonrisa)

NATSU: si claro (dijo felizmente con una gran sonrisa característica de él)

Así natsu y Lucy salieron en una misión dejando a erza en la entrada del gremio, la misión consistía en ayudar a un transporte a sobrevivir a los bandidos del bosque para que llegara al siguiente pueblo la recompensa era muy jugosa a decir verdad (bueno no pondré nada de esta misión porque quiero enfocarme más en natsu y erza y en el papel tan importante que desarrollara zancrow en este Fanfic)

NATSU: al fin terminamos esta misión fue muy aburrido no había nadie de entre los bandidos del bosque que valiera la pena (decía cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca)

LUCY: pero aun así el viaje fue muy largo cansado (decía Lucy sobándose la nuca pero también había un tono de decepción en sus ojos) pues todo las insinuaciones que le hizo a natsu y ninguna funciono de echo natsu pensó que Lucy estaba enferma o algo así

NATSU: aaaa (con mucho cansancio se sentó en una silla del gremio) ooo que cansado estoy aaaa

MIRA: mn (de inmediato se percato del cansancio del pelirosa y le dice) natsu quieres algo de tomar (le decía muy alegremente)

NATSU: Ho si claro por qué no me das un vaso de agua (le decía muy alegremente)

Entonces natsu salió junto con happy del gremio ya era más o menos tarde pero no le daba importancia a algo como eso camino un rato hasta que llegaron a su casa que estaba limpia pues Lucy quiso jugarle una broma pero termino limpiando su casa así que podrían descansar en ella, esa noche tanto natsu como erza parecían extrañarse el uno al otro pero erza más que todo, natsu no tanto pues aunque el sentía lo mismo que ella pero el pensaba que eso nunca iba suceder

ERZA:... (estaba recostada en la ventana mirando la luna, erza se veía muy hermosa a la luz de la luna le daba un toque de serenidad para luego dejar escapar un susurro) "natsu" (decía mientras contemplaba la luna con una sonrisa)

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

-**EL VERDADERO PASADO DE ZANCROW**-

* * *

ZANCROW: cual verdad, de que estás hablando no entiendo nada de lo que dices explícate (decía zancrow muy confundido)

U: mnmnmn (decía mientras respiraba fuertemente y miraba hacia el techo de la caverna para decir) bueno te lo pondré de esta manera te contare la verdad acerca de tu pasado

ZANCROW: mnnnnrrrrrrr (decía zancrow muy sorprendido y confundido) la verdad acerca de mi pasado

U: si así es (dijo con una gran calma que se notaba por el tono de su voz)

ZANCROW: y a ti que te importa mi pasado (le decía zancrow de una forma muy grosera y agitada casi gritándole)

U: no recuerdas mucho acerca de tu pasado verdad (dijo interrumpiendo las acusaciones de zancrow)

ZANCROW: (se quedo impactado era cierto el no podía recordar casi nada acerca de su pasado desde que era muy joven)

ZANCROW: (se quedo en total silencio y agacho la cabeza en señal de impotencia, en señal de que ella tenia razón)

U: bueno (decía mientras tomo una cilla que estaba en un rincón y la puso enfrente de zancrow para sentarse frente a él con las piernas cruzadas un tanto atrevido de su parte)

U: (ya frete a zancrow con las piernas cruzadas y de brazos cruzados también dijo) bien comenzare desde el principio (decía mientras alzaba la cabeza mirando el techo de la caverna)

U: vivías en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras del reino de fiore junto con tu padre, madre…

ZANCROW: (zancrow se sorprende por que esto ya lo sabía y la interrumpe diciendo) eso lo sé perfectamente, eso sí lo recuerdo si solo estas aquí

U: (esta lo ignora totalmente era obvio que zancrow no podía recordarlo todo por alguna extraña razón y para acabar con la confianza que habían en sus palabras lo interrumpe terminando la oración diciendo) y tu hermano… (Con un toque espeluznante en su vos)

ZANCROW: aaaa… (Con la voz entrecortada era obvio que esto último lo dejo boquiabierto el no podía creerlo él no podía recordar nada de un hermano)

U: (ella noto la reacción de zancrow y siguió con el relato, porque ahora zancrow se quedaría callado y no la interrumpiría de nuevo y dijo) eran pobres pero honrados y muy felices sobretodo lo ultimo tu hermano te quería mucho igual o más que tus padres siempre te defendió, siempre te protegió, siempre te ayudo, siempre estuvo hay para ti cuando más lo necesitaste

ZANCROW: aaaa... (Decía con la voz entrecortada y estaba atónito no podía creer lo que le estaban contando) imposible…

U: mnnn (noto lo que dijo y la reacción de su rostro y le respondió de manera muy serena y calmada) por que es imposible acaso por el hecho de que no puedas recordarlo quiere decir que es imposible que tengas un hermano que te amaba y cuidaba de ti

ZANCROW: mnmnrrr (cerró los ojos bruscamente ya que derrepente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza era un intenso dolor que apareció justo después de oír todas estas cosas era como una especie de reacción era como si algo en el hubiera despertado por a verle contado estas cosas derrepente comenzó a recordar algo si era una memoria suprimida)

FLASBACK:

Una gota de agua cae al suelo un suelo arenoso y seco y luego cae otra gota de agua pero no era agua eran lágrimas había alguien llorando era una niño un niño rubio ese niño era zancrow

ZANCROW de niño: noooooo, noooooo, noooooo por queee (lloraba por su pueblo que estaba siendo arrasado por las llamas de fuego muy intenso y al mismo tiempo era atacado por los magos oscuros que te capturaban para que trabajaras como esclavo en la torre del cielo esos malvado eran capases de todo por zeref)

MAGOS OSCUROS: mueran cobardes jajajajajaaaaa (decían mientras atacaban a la gente del pueblo y la mataban o la capturaban)

ZANCROW de niño: nooo por que nos hacen esto (decía entre llantos mientras su pueblo se incendiaba)

EL hermano de zancrow: (toma rápidamente a zancrow de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo a toda velocidad)

ZANCROW de niño: (se sorprende de que alguien lo rescatara en ese momento y entrecierra los ojos para mirar bien a su salvador)  
Cabello azul, franelilla blanca, short negro, y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho

ZANCROW de niño: hermano jellal (dice sonriente de verlo)

JELLAL: (lo mira y le sonríe pero después le grita) idiota estás loco qué coño haces hay tirado llorando quieres que te maten

ZANCROW de niño: lo siento hermano, pero el pueblo e incluso mama y papa (su voz comenzó a llenarse de tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos rojizos hasta derramarse)

JELLAL: (no dijo ni una sola palabra lo más importante ahora era su llevar a su hermano a un lugar seguro)

ZANCROW de niño: hermano, jellal yo (con la voz entrecortada intentaba contarle lo que le paso a sus padre pero el dolo el sufrimiento y la tristeza eran demasiado grandes) mama y papa han arriesgado sus vidas para que yo…

JELLAL: si ya lo me lo imaginaba… (Decía con una voz ronca y llena de odio mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro)

ZANCROW de niño: hermano (decía sorprendido por verlo llorar)

JELLAL: (corre lo más rápido posible junto a su hermano y se adentran a un bosque en las cercanías hasta llegar a un árbol hueco en el que escondió a zancrow)

ZANCROW de niño: huu (se sorprende de ver lo que jellal estaba haciendo y le dice) oye hermano espera que haces

JELLAL: mnnn (le sonríe y le dice) quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que todo haya terminado

ZANCROW de niño: (se sorprende y se entristece por que jellal le dice) pero y tu hermano no te quedaras conmigo

JELLAL: mnnn (le sonríe a zancrow y le dice) tengo que buscar a erza, zancrow pero te prometo que volveré por ti

ZANCROW de niño: hu? (se sorprende y se extraña por lo que su hermano dice)  
Dicho esto jellal sale corriendo en dirección al pueblo que se incendiaba hasta que zancrow lo pierde de vista

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Luego de recordar esta memoria zancrow recuerda muchos momentos felices que paso al lado de su familia, junto a su madre, junto a su padre y junto a su hermano mayor jellal

ZANCROW: (los ojos zancrow se abrieron de golpe llenos de odio y gritando decía) si tanto me ama porque no está aquí conmigo he? por qué no fue a buscarme a Grimoire Heart, porque no me protegió de nuevo, por no me ayudo de nuevo, porque estuvo hay conmigo cuando más lo necesite de nuevooo…(su expresión paso de ser sicótica; cuando peleo con natsu; a cansada; al ser salvado por U; y de cansada a llena de odio y resentimiento; por este hecho que le acaban de contar;)

U: (se impresiona un poco no esperaba una reacción tan fuerte después de contarle su pasado)

ZANCROW: (agacha la cabeza levemente y dice) si…

U: aa? (le oyó susurrar una palabra pero no se la escucho muy bien)

ZANCROW: si tanto me ama… (Decía en vos baja y ronca con un toque espeluznante en su voz)

U: (se quedo sin decir nada para escucharlo claramente)

ZANCROW: (arrugo la nariz y apretó los dientes en señal de que estaba molesto y toma aire levemente y le grita a U) si tanto me ama porque ya no está aquí conmigo (le gritaba con odio y resentimiento que se podía oír y ver en su voz y en sus ojo)

ZANCROW: a... a... respóndeme (le gritaba a U)

U: …. (Se quedo en silencio sin inmutarse)  
ZANCROW: he... respondeee (le gritaba a U muy lleno de odio)

U: … (A un pronunciar una palabra que estaba esperando)

ZANCROW: que me respondas te digo (le grito lleno de ira a U)

U: murió… (Dijo U de una manera muy calmada como si no le importara decirlo de esa manera tan cruda y fría)

ZANCROW: aaaajjj (quedo impactado no se esperaba este tipo de respuesta)

ZANCROW: cómo? (decía muy impresionado)

U: así es esta muerto el murió tratando de conseguir la verdadera libertad para ti (decía de una manera calmada y cruzada de brazos)

ZANCROW: (zancrow al oír esto algo se rompió dentro de el)

U: arriesgo su vida por ti para conseguirte la verdadera libertad pero siempre hay personas que no estarán de acuerdo con esto

ZANCROW: aa? (esta confundido por lo que U acababa de decirle) personas que no estarán de acuerdo que me quieres decir

U: nmmnff (esta al oír esto de zancrow entrecerró los ojos se le podía notar atreves de los agujeros de los ojos de la máscara dando a entender que estaba sonriendo) fairy tail… (Dijo con un leve toque de diversión en su voz como si estuviera seduciéndolo)

ZANCROW: ha? (dijo zancrow un tanto confundido) no entiendo que tiene que ver ese gremio con mi hermano

U: pensé que sabias que los que derrotaron a tu hermano fueron natsu dragneel y erza scarlet (dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada)

ZANCROW: ajjjjwww (el no podía creer eso estaba tan impactado)

U: (se le acercaba diciendo) ellos te quitaron a tu querido hermano te quitaron el amor de tu hermano e incluso hicieron que perdiera la memoria ya no es el hombre que solía ser en otras palabras el no te recordara jamás… (Dijo con frialdad en su voz)

ZANCROW: (lo ultimo lo hizo impactarse más y al mismo tiempo fue el detonador decisivo de su ira, odio y rencor) mnnnnrrrrrrr…. Natsu dragneel y erza scarlet juro que me vengare (dijo con una voz ronca y llena de odio)

ZANCROW: lo juro… (Decía con una voz ronca y llena de odio)

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

-**LOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN**-

* * *

era una mañana muy hermosa tanto como la misma erza

ERZA: hooooo...qué bien dormí (decía mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos hacia el techo lo cual hacia que su piyama también se levantara dejando ver la blanca piel de su abdomen por un momento)

ERZA: (se alista con todo para salir, primero se fue al baño a cepillarse y a darse un buen baño y al salir del baño duro más o menos 3 horas peinándose después tomo su desayuno y por ultimo Re-Equipar con la Armadura de Corazón Kreuz para por fin salir e ir al gremio)

Y así erza al fin ya había llegado al gremio como siempre todo era una pelea aunque claro ella imponía el orden y los demás no tienen de otra más que obedecer por que no querían desatar su ira

ERZA: bien así me gusta verlo no quiero ver o escuchar otra pelea (decía cruzándose de brazos y de una manera muy imponente y autoritaria clásico de ella)

ERZA: puede que el maestro los perdone pero yo no (decía con un tono de autoridad en sus voz)

LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: ….. (En silencio absoluto además no podían abrir la boca del miedo)

ERZA: entendidooo… (Decía mirándolos a todos con una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas)

LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: siiiiii (dijeron todos al mismo tiempo muy atemorizados)

ERZA: mnnn (decía ya cansada de tanto regañarlos)

LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: (todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones después del regaño de erza)

ERZA: ufff (suspirando para luego darles la espalda a todos y salió del gremio instantes después de haber llegado es como si solo hubiese venido a regañar)

ERZA: tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc (camino y camino hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque de magnolia y dirigirse a esa planicie a la que tanto le gustaba ir a pensar al llegar a se sentó en el suelo de grama y se recostó justo a un árbol cercano)

ERZA: mnmnmnmnn maldición como se supone que le diga a natsu lo que siento por él (decía molesta por ser tan cobarde)

ERZA: el, él es como es (después de decir eso recordó la alegre personalidad de natsu)

ERZA: y yo soy como soy (derrepente recordó su propia personalidad estricta)

ERZA: como podría gustarle yo a natsu es imposible (decía con lagrimas en los ojos)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO

NATSU: maldito que me dijiste (gritaba natsu muy enojado y mostrado los puños para pelear)

GRAY: lo que escuchaste cabeza de flama eres un idiota y siempre lo serás, idiota (decía sonriendo malvadamente y preparándose para pelear al igual que natsu)

CANA: gray tu ropa (decía con poco interés en su voz mientras se ahogaba bebiendo)

GRAY: aaaa (gritaba asustado he impresionado el pobre de gray por no saber a dónde fue a parar su ropa)

JUVIA: hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, juvia, juvia está feliz, muy feliz, juvia no sabe que es mejor, que gray sama se desnude o que juvia tenga su ropa (decía con corazones revoloteando a su alrededor y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un enorme sonrojo en su cara mientras sostenía la ropa de gray como si fueran los ahorros de su vida)

NATSU: aaaa... maldito cerebro congelado (decía con molestia en su voz y con poco interés)

NATSU:.. (dicho esto sintió que faltaba algo y entonces se dio cuenta, faltaba erza que siempre terminaba dándoles una paliza a ambos por hacer tanto escándalo y entonces dijo)

NATSU: en donde esta erza es raro que no esté aquí para detener la pelea entre gray y yo (decía extrañado y confundido)

GRAY: mnnn (se percato de lo que dijo natsu y le respondió)

GRAY: ella está a las afuera del bosque de magnolia (decía con desinterés en su voz mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y miraba asía otro lado)

NATSU: a las afuera del bosque de magnolia (entonces recordó que mira le dijo lo mismo que gray le acaba de decir)

NATSU: otra vez en ese lugar que tanto hace allí (decía desinteresado y un tanto pensativo)

GRAY: que no lo sabes (le respondió gray un tanto molesto por la ignorancia y estupidez de su amigo)

NATSU: saber que (le dijo muy confundido e interesado)

GRAY: todas las mujeres necesitan desaparecer debes en cuando para cuando los problemas las agobian, idiota (le dijo gray cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos)

NATSU: aa? (estaba más confundido que antes)

GRAY: en otras palabras fue a pensar en cómo resolver sus problemas personales (dijo de una modo más resumido notando que el cerebro de natsu no capto lo que le dijo)

NATSU: a ya veo (dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de que ya entendió)

GRAY: si pero por nada del mundo vayas a meterte en sus problemas personales ya que no son de nuestra incumbencia ademas recuerda la personalidad de erza de seguro te daría una paliza si se te sale una estupidez enfrente de ella (decía gray cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía sobretodo por la ultima parte)

NATSU: bueno iré a ayudarla con sus problemas personales (decía natsu poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas mientras sonreía y salía del gremio corriendo a toda velocidad dejando polvo de detrás de el por lo rápido que iba)

GRAY: oye acaso no escachaste lo que te dije! (le gritaba con una cara gigante y muy graciosa)

MIENTRAS EN LA PLANICIE EN LA QUE ERZA SE ENCONTRABA

ERZA: natsu (decía con tristeza en sus ojos mientras recordaba su forma alegre y cálida de ser)

ERZA: yo, yo…. (Decía con enojo y tristeza)

ERZA: cómo puedo yo ser feliz contigo (decía mientras recordaba la sonrisa de natsu y cerraba los ojos)

ERZA: como se supone que te diga lo que siento por ti, si somos tan diferentes… (Decía con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y enojo por ser tan cobarde)

ERZA:... (derrepente su frustración fue interrumpida por una voz que le decía)

"Los opuestos se atraen… no lo sabías"

ERZA: (erza quedo impactada y muy sorprendida no podía creerlo alguien estuvo todo este tiempo oyéndola)

Y esa voz era de…. Si de natsu el estuvo escuchando todo lo que ella decía

NATSU: juju (se acercaba muy sonriente y feliz al saber que erza sentía lo mismo que el)

ERZA: natsu… (Decía algo sorprendida pero más que todo asustada)

NATSU:... (se le acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa

derrepente natsu unió sus labios con los de erza claro con mucha ternura y delicadeza

ERZA: mn (quedo atónita por lo que estaba pasando, ella no podía creérselo pero por dentro de ella algo pudo aliviarse esa desesperación había desaparecido)

NATSU: je (en el rostro de natsu se disimulo una pequeña sonrisa el también estaba feliz el no esperaba que erza tuviera un sabor tan delicioso y embriagador ni que sus labios fueran tan suaves)

ERZA:... (ella no podía decir nada a decir verdad para erza el contacto de los labios de natsu eran mas cálidos de lo que ella pudo imaginarse pero eso era natural si escupes fuego por la boca)

ERZA: mnnn, aaahh (ya pudo aguantar más la respiración y aparto con delicadez a natsu de sus labios)

NATSU: aaahh (estaba muy agotado es decir contuvo la respiración para darle ese beso)

NATSU: hooooo eso fue in-cre-íble (decía con la vos entrecortada y entre jadeos y muy exhausto y muy sonrojado sobretodo sonrojado)

ERZA: mnnn (erza al escuchar esto se puso tan roja como el color de su cabello)

NATSU: jejejeje (decía poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca por que había notado la reacción de erza)

ERZA: hee...natsu (decía erza casi susurrando pero se notaba a leguas que lo que iba a decir era muy difícil de decir para ella tal vez porque era muy vergonzoso)

NATSU: si que sucede (decía confundido he interesado en lo que erza iba a decir)

ERZA: yo...quiero...que nos besemos de nuevo (al fin lo había dicho, después de esto agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza)

NATSU: mnnn (dijo sonriendo para luego tomar el mentó de erza con mucha delicadeza)

Y así volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más largo que el anterior era un beso largo y apasionado en donde las leguas de ambos luchaban entrelazándose entre sí y sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más

NATSU:... (Entonces natsu comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de erza)

ERZA: mnnn (sintió la cálida lengua de natsu entrelazarse con su lengua el contacto de las lengua de natsu era un tanto extraño para ella además de eso sentía la silaba de natsu derramarse y mezclarse con la suya, eso era demasiado y no lo pudo contenerlo más y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado en placer) aaaghh

Y así siguieron sin detenerse entre besos apasionados un buen tiempo derrepente erza sintió el bulto en la entrepierna de natsu y temiendo que pasara lo inevitable Ósea hacer el amor erza se detuvo

ERZA: natsu... (Decía erza con la voz entrecortada y jadeante de tanto placer)

NATSU: ha (este se percató de que erza lo llamaba)

ERZA: no crees que deberíamos conocernos un poco más (dijo temerosa de la respuesta de natsu)

NATSU: tú crees eso he? (dijo un tanto decepcionado)

ERZA: si, es decir no quiero privarte de nada pero deberíamos esperar hasta estar seguros de hacerlo, podríamos seguir de esta manera pero deberíamos saber en dónde detenernos (dijo un tanto jadeante y con la voz entrecortada)

NATSU: ufff (suspiro un tanto decepcionado por la petición de erza pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón y dijo) de acuerdo erza te entiendo

ERZA: de verdad (dijo sorprendida)

NATSU: si no te preocupes (dijo sonriéndole cálidamente)

ERZA: ufff (esta suspiro pues esto la tranquilizo ella pensaba que natsu no lo aceptaría y terminaría molestándose con ella)

NATSU: te parece si regresamos al gremio (le dijo natsu con una sonrisa)

ERZA: si, pero natsu puedo pedirte un favor (al principio hablo de una forma cálida pero luego su voz se volvió más seria)

NATSU: si cuál es? (natsu se extrañó que podía ser)

ERZA: por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esto no estoy lista para que lo demás lo sepan (dijo de una manera muy fría y temerosa por no saber cómo reaccionaría natsu)

Después de que erza dijera eso entre ellos dos todo quedo en silencio un silencio de muerte esto no era nada bueno pero natsu para romper el hielo él dijo

NATSU: por supuesto erza como tú digas (dijo muy sonriente)

ERZA: he! (esto impresiono a erza pero al mismo tiempo la izo feliz el escucharlo

Y así ambos regresaron al gremio junto

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

-**ME TIENES A MI**-

* * *

Ya había pasado medio mes desde que natsu y erza aceptaron lo que el uno sentía por el otro para entonces natsu se volvió más cercano que nunca a erza incluso más que con cualquier otra persona, en cada misión que asía erza estaba presente, claro erza por su parte asía lo mismo era más cercana a natsu que cualquier otra persona esto extrañaba mucho a los del gremio para ellos era desconcertante incluso muchos comenzaban a sospechar pero siempre recordaban la personalidad de natsu y esto los despistaba

NATSU: mnmnmnmnn (decía natsu sentado en una de las mesas del gremio a decir verdad estaba más pensativo de lo normal aunque se podía notar a leguas que en lo que pensaba lo tenía muy preocupado e incluso por la expresión de su rostro parecía ser algo muy serio porque su cara era una cara de preocupación, seriedad, frustración y dolor pero muy intensos aunque trataba de disimularla era imposibles)

NATSU: igneel… (Decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos y al mismo tiempo lo recordaba en la clásica escena en donde lo abraza, en donde le preguntaba cómo le iba hacer para destruir un roca, cuando le dijo que él estaba con él y así derroto al maestro de oración 6

NATSU: (natsu comenzó a decir en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos con rabia y dolor) porque… porque me abandonaste…yo…yo…yo he luchado incansablemente para encontrarte pero aun así…no logro hacer nada…no logro…encontrarte…y cada vez pareces ser un sueño doloroso y distante…comienzo a pensar que es imposible…comienzo a perder la visión de quien eres en realidad…yo…yo…yo ya no se qué hacer (se puso en posición de descaso hundiendo el rostro en la mesa para ocultar su dolor)…yo ya no se qué hacer para encontrarte (decía mientras se agarraba los cabellos con fuerza)

NATSU: yo…yo…yo (decía apretando con fuerza los dientes derrepente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz "natsu, natsu, natsu" al oír esto este se sorprende)

NATSU: he! (decía volteando rápidamente para ver quien lo llamaba y hay estaba parada frete a él su hermosa diosa de cabello rojo que lo estaba llamando)

ERZA: respóndeme cuando te hablo quieres, es de mala educación ignorar a los que te hablan (decía cruzándose de brazos y algo molesta)

NATSU: lo siento erza no te escuche (decía algo triste y desinteresado en lo que erza tuviera que decirle)

ERZA: estas bien (le pregunto parada de brazos frente a el)

NATSU: si, estoy bien (decía con una sonrisa falsa y como con una expresión triste en su rostro)

ERZA: mnnn (erza noto la expresión de su rostro)

ERZA: aa ya entiendo (dijo cerrando los ojos)

NATSU: aa? (dijo algo confundido por lo que dijo erza)

ERZA: no te gusto lo que te dije sobre distanciarnos (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente)

[erza le había dicho a natsu hace 2 días que deberían distanciarse un poco y actuar normalmente cuando estuvieran en presencia de sus amigos o de personas que conozcan y que solo cuando no hubiera nadie es cuando podían entregarse cada uno a sus limitados deseos]

NATSU: hee? (natsu entro en pánico porque no quería que erza tuviera una mala impresión de él y menos que lo golpeara)

NATSU: no, no es eso, es solo que… (Decía un poco asustado al principio pero luego fue entristeciéndose)

ERZA: o? (Se confundió al ver la expresión del rostro de natsu)

ERZA: natsu tu (dijo mirándolo fijamente)

NATSU: erza yo… quiero estar a solas un momento (dicho esto natsu se levanto arrimando la silla hacia atrás y se paro y salió del gremio)

ERZA: natsu… (Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y susurrando con un tono de angustia en su voz)

Y así natsu vago un buen rato por todo el pueblo hasta que ya era muy tarde y ya no había nadie en las calles

NATSU:... (yacía sentado en un banco en medio de la calle con una expresión de soledad y tristeza en su rostro) oo… me siento tan solo es como si no hubiera nada para mí es como si el vació en mi corazón no pudiera ser llenado con nada

NATSU: yo… yo… yo… yo ya no quiero sentirme así… yo ya no quiero… yo… a pesar de que siempre estoy junto a mis compañeros del gremio… yo… aun así… yo… yo…yo ya no quiero sentirme solo (decía casi gritando con una vos llena de dolor y soledad y con lagrimas en sus ojos pero su sufrimiento fue interrumpido por una voz femenina)

"Pero si me tienes a mi natsu… como te puedes sentir solo… si yo estoy a tu lado"

NATSU: aa? (se sorprendió de que alguien lo oyera pero quien era)

Era una figura femenina que se le acercaba a natsu

NATSU: a? (decía entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver bien la figura hasta que al fin pudo verla y era) "erza"

ERZA: mn (le sonríe tierna y cálidamente)

NATSU: mn (dice mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que erza viera su cara sonrojada ya que lo vio llorar)

ERZA: je (se ríe de ver como natsu intenta ocultar su sonrojo)

NATSU: que haces aquí erza (le pregunta aun avergonzado)

ERZA: (ignora totalmente lo que natsu le dice y se le acerca lentamente aun sonriente y le dice) natsu mírame a los ojos

NATSU: he? (voltea rápidamente intrigado por lo que erza acaba de decirle de una manera tan seria pero su intriga fue interrumpida de golpe con beso muy apasionado y mojado)

NATSU: mn (él no se esperaba esta reacción de erza)

ERZA: mn (ella lo estaba disfrutando)

NATSU: erza…por qué… (Decía jadeante de placer)

ERZA: por qué, que (decía algo incomoda por hablar y al mismo tiempo besar a natsu)

NATSU: no te entiendo no dijiste que debíamos distanciarnos (dijo casi ahogado por los labios de erza)

ERZA: no tienes por qué sufrir tu solo (dijo con una voz muy seria y firme)

NATSU: he? (se extraño por lo serio de su voz)

ERZA: comparte la carga conmigo! (dijo gritándole)

NATSU: erza tú (natsu se sorprende por lo que erza le dice)

ERZA: y así…no tendrás que sufrir tu solo (decía mirándolo tiernamente)

NATSU:… (Quedo en silencio)

NATSU: tienes razón (dijo con una voz cálida)

ERZA: he? (quedo confundida por lo que natsu dijo)

NATSU: no tengo por qué sufrir solo mientras te tenga a ti (dijo de manera cálida y sonriente)

ERZA: natsu (se quedo atónita y sonrojada por lo que natsu dijo)

NATSU: jeje (le sonreía feliz mente)

ERZA: je me alegro de que recuperaras la razón (decía sonriéndole cálidamente)

NATSU: si jeje (decía riéndose de lo ocurrido mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca)

ERZA: nmmnff como sea ven hay que regresar (decía ya aliviada)

NATSU: si jeje (decía natsu riendo)

ERZA: ha cierto mnnn (decía poniéndose una mano en el mentón en señal de estaba pensando)

NATSU: he? (natsu estaba confundido por lo que erza decía)

ERZA: natsu tu casa está muy lejos y la mía está más cerca (decía erza cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba)

NATSU: ha (se sonrojo mucho por que se imaginaba lo que erza decía)

ERZA: y ya es muy tarde así que por qué no pasas la noche en mi casa (dijo algo preocupada)

NATSU: queee! (se sorprendió y se puso tan rojo como el cabello de su novia)

ERZA: que dices (dijo en forma de propuesta)

NATSU: ha bueno yo pues…yo (decía mientras se tocaba la punta de los dedos índices y al mismo tiempo estaba tan rojo que casi no podía ocultarlo)

ERZA: bien decidido vamos (lo tomo del antebrazo y se lo llevo arrastrado)

NATSU: ha pero yo… (Se resistía con todas sus fuerzas pero era erza nadie puede con ella)

Y así erza se lo llevo a rastra hasta su casa

ERZA: natsu (dijo erza de una manera muy amable)

NATSU: he? (dijo este un tanto confundido)

ERZA: voy a tomar un baño de agua caliente (dijo de una manera muy amable y cálida)

NATSU: he, ok (dijo sonriente y muy feliz pensó que erza se refería a que la acompañara es decir se iban a bañar juntos pero con la relación que tienen ahora es obvio que harían algo más que bañarse)

ERZA: Y si intentas espiarme (derrepente su tono de voz cambio y al mismo tiempo le envió una mirada asesina)

NATSU: he! (se sorprendió y se asusto)

ERZA: te matare entendiste (dijo con una mirada asesina)

NATSU: aye…aye sr! (se asusto de muerte era obvio que tenía que recordarlo)

ERZA: bien veo que si lo entendiste (dijo volviendo a sonreír cálidamente)

Y así erza tomo un baño mientras natsu se quedo recostado en su cama

NATSU: erza es muy amable (natsu pensaba mientras sonreía cálidamente)

ERZA: natsu jejeje si tienes un lado sensible después de todo (decía erza mientras su hermoso cuerpo estaba sumergido en la bañera de agua caliente y algunas gotas de agua caliente recorrían sus atributos lentamente)

NATSU: aaahsss (decía mientras se estiraba en la cama de erza)

NATSU: la cama de erza mnnn tiene su aroma (decía mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar de medio lado y al mismo tiempo aspiraba el aroma de la cama de erza para luego cerrar sus ojos y que darse dormido en un sueño tranquilo y cálido por un momento se sintió tan bien pero su sueño fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba) "natsu, natsu, natsu, natsu, natsu"

NATSU: he? (se sorprendió y abrió los ojos rápidamente)

NATSU: erza (dijo sorprendido)

ERZA: mnnn (decía algo sorprendida y sonriente y parecía divertirse al ver a natsu dormido disfrutando de su hospitalidad y allí estaba ella parada frente a él y envuelta en una toalla hasta los pechos como cualquier mujer y hasta la mitad de sus bien torneados muslos era muy sensual contemplar esa escena y para mas tentación su cabello mojado hacia que algunas gotas cayeran a sus grandes y hermosos pechos)

NATSU: aajjjss (quedo con la boca abierta al verla de así)

ERZA: o (se dio cuenta de cómo natsu la veía pero en des de enojarse se rió y se sonrojo un poco pues para ella se sentía bien ser tan deseada)

ERZA: por qué no esperas afuera de la habitación mientras yo me visto (decía un tanto sonriente por la expresión de natsu)

NATSU: a, si (decía algo sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta)

ERZA: mnnn deberías cerrar la boca estas babeando el piso (decía casi riéndose en realidad ella disfrutaba verlo así)

NATSU: a oh perdón (dijo sorprendido y avergonzado)

NATSU: oohss (decía estirándose en el sofá de erza después de haber salido de la habitación)

ERZA: jum…jum…jum (tarareaba mientras se secaba)

NATSU: rayos que cansado estoy (decía acomodándose en el sofá de erza)

ERZA: bien (ya estaba seca y Re-Equipar con algo mas cómodo una piyama rosada con flores azules)

NATSU:…(natsu ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá de erza)

ERZA: natsu (decía cruzada de brazos)

NATSU: a?(natsu se percato de que esta lo llamaba)

ERZA: escucha ya que solo hay una cama yo dormiré en el sofá (dijo cerrando los ojos)

NATSU: he, no erza no puedo dejar que hagas eso yo dormiré en el sofá (natsu le replico)

ERZA: pero eres mi huésped (dijo erza quejándose y frunciendo el seño)

NATSU: bien está decidido yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama (dijo sonriente y poniéndose las manos en la nuca)

ERZA: he (se dio cuenta de que natsu la ignoro totalmente)

NATSU: buenas noches erza (dijo acostándose en el mueble claro erza le dio una sabana para que se protegiera del frió)

ERZA: ass está bien natsu buenas noches (dijo rindiéndose y cediéndole la victoria de esta corta discusión a natsu)

NATSU: jeje (natsu se reía por que erza se había rendido)

ERZA: mnnn ( no era tanto por haber perdido la discusión más bien sus modales no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su huésped dormir en el sofá)

Y ASÍ AMBOS PASARON LA NOCHE

NATSU: (natsu estaba dormido tranquilamente pero fue interrumpido por una voz) "natsu…natsu…natsu"

NATSU: he! (se percato de que alguien lo llamaba y se despertó rápidamente)

ERZA: despierta ya amaneció (le decía seria y calmadamente)

NATSU: a 5 minutos más igneel (decía natsu aun dormido)

ERZA: a? (dijo erza arqueando una ceja)

ERZA: ya párate idiota! (le grita muy seriamente)

NATSU: aye sr! (decía muy asustado)

ERZA: bien yo ya estoy lista a por cierto allí está el baño por si tienes que usarlo (le decía serenamente)

NATSU: si… o que dolor (decía tocándose los hombros)

ERZA: he?(erza se percato de esto)

ERZA: que te pasa (le pregunto muy intrigada)

NATSU: el sofá me dejo adolorido (decía sobándose los hombros)

ERZA: a ya veo (dijo sonriente)

NATSU: mn? (natsu se quedo confundido por lo que erza dijo)

NATSU: he! (se percato de que erza se estaba moviendo)

NATSU: erza que haces (decía muy sorprendido al ver que erza se colocaba detrás de el)

ERZA: tranquilo solo relájate (decía terminándose de acomodar)

NATSU: ajjs (natsu sintió el cuerpo sin armadura de erza por detrás de su espalda)

NATSU: que vas a hacer (decía ruborizado)

ERZA: simplemente apóyate en mí (decía serena y calmadamente)

NATSU: aa (y así natsu se dejo llevar y se recostó de los grandes pechos de erza)

Erza comenzó a darle un relajante masaje a natsu, erza era muy buena para dar masajes quien lo hubiera imaginado y así aprovecharon para hablar del otro erza le contó algunas cosas de su pasado a natsu y natsu izo lo mismo

NATSU: oo erza se siente muy bien (decía con los ojos cerrados y sonriente y algo sonrojado)

ERZA: jeje cualquiera pensaría que lo estamos haciendo si te oyeran (dijo algo sonrojada pero riéndose)

NATSU: mnnn (dijo sonrojado)

ERZA: jejeje es vergüenza o frustración lo que veo en tu rostro (decía erza acercándosele a la cara mientras sonreía seductoramente)

ERZA: supongo que es frustración verdad? (decía entrecerrando un poco los ojos)

NATSU: he! (se sorprendió por qué erza diría algo como eso)

ERZA: déjame adivinar es por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo verdad (dijo casi susurrándole con una voz muy seductora al oído de natsu)

NATSU:…(sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda)

ERZA: no te preocupes tal vez lo hagamos más adelante (dijo cálidamente y con una tierna sonrisa)

NATSU: erza (se impresiono por la forma en la que erza le hablaba)

ERZA: bien ya termine (dijo apartándose de natsu y cerrando los ojos)

ERZA: vámonos (dijo seriamente y Re-Equipando en la armadura que siempre usa)

NATSU: a si (dijo natsu sonriente)

Y así ambos por fin se fueron al gremio

NATSU: oo tengo tanta hambre (decía tocándose el estomago y con una cara triste)

HAPPY: natsu, no deberías salir de casa de erza sin desayunar (decía happy flotando al lado de natsu de lo mas tranquilo)

NATSU: hee como sabes eso happy! (dijo natsu sorprendió y asustado)

HAPPY: aye yo los vi anoche en la calle (dijo con tanta inocencia en su voz)

NATSU: entonces tú nos viste… (Decía natsu en señal de pregunta mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más)

HAPPY: besándose (dijo happy con una sonrisa inocente)

NATSU: si nos viste! (dijo natsu alarmado)

HAPPY: aye (dijo happy alzando una pata)

NATSU: happy no puedes contarle a nadie o erza me matara... bueno es lo más posible (decía muy asustado)

HAPPY: eso va a ser muy difícil natsu (dijo happy cerrando los ojos y poniendo una cara muy seria)

NATSU: por qué… happy no me digas que tú se lo contaste a alguien (dijo totalmente descontrolado y asustado)

HAPPY: no porque no es lo he contado a nadie (dijo happy sonriendo)

NATSU:…(no podía hablar por que estaba contra el suelo y de cabeza por culpa de la estupidez de happy)

HAPPY: natsu vamos a comer algo (decía ya olvidando el tema)

NATSU: si vamos happy (decía natsu de manera muy alegre y señalando hacia el horizonte)

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

-**MALAS NOTICIAS**-

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio y como de costumbre todo era una pelea las sillas volaban todos se golpeaban todo volaba por los aires ya que Fairy tail estaba celebrando su victoria al fin habían logrado lo que querían ganar los grandes juegos mágicos y demostrar que son el numero 1 más o menos habían pasado 2 meses desde eso y claro la relación entre natsu y erza había mejorado mucho al igual que la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro aunque seguían manteniendo en secreto su relación pero eso no es lo importante ahora, si no su reputación, la reputación de Fairy tail había vuelto, ahora todos los trataban con respeto derrepente en el alboroto matutino de Fairy tail una voz se oye en el ajetreo

NATSU: maldito ya te dije que igneel ganaría en una pelea de dragones (gritaba lleno de ira y con los ojos encendidos)

GAJEEL: ganaría metalicana maldito (decía Gajeel un poco más controlado y alzando un puño)

NATSU: cabrón de metal (decía natsu entre dientes y con un aura de flamas)

GAJEEL: cerebro de flama (decía Gajeel de la misma forma y con un aura verde)

NATSU: quieres pelear (le grita natsu mostrándole los puños)

GAJEEL: no tú quieres pelear (le reclama Gajeel)

NATSU: a ya verás! (le grita natsu lanzándosele encima)

GAJEEL: quien te crees que eres solo por qué crees que gracias a ti ganamos los grandes juegos mágicos (decía Gajeel abalanzándosele a natsu)

Y así natsu y Gajeel se lanzaron en una pelea interminable que contribuía al escándalo del gremio todo volaba por todos lados pero todo ese escándalo fue interrumpido por una voz muy autoritaria que les gritaba con mucha ira y fuerza en su voz

¡Par de idiotas!

EL GREMIO:... (Todos quedaron atónitos asustados y sorprendidos y como todos se lo esperaban la sexy policía del orden erza puso el orden en este gremio)

ERZA: que creen que están haciendo he? (decía erza muy molesta y llena de ira)

ERZA: ¡ordenen esto de inmediato! (grito muy molesta y enojada)

EL GREMIO: aye sr (gritaron como happy por el miedo)

Todos ordenaron el gremio y lo dejaron impecable al instante

ERZA: muy bien así me gusta, escuchen como se habrán dado cuenta nuestra reputación ha vuelto y debemos dar la talla ¡así que nada de escándalos! (decía erza resoplando pero ya un tanto calmada y con los brazos cruzados)

ERZA: tac, toc, tac, toc (camino paso por paso por todo el gremio y todos estaban en fila por cierto ella los estaba monitoreando porque si había algo fuera de lugar bueno solo digamos que todos verían un lado muy lleno de ira de erza)

ERZA: … (Seguía caminando y paso al lado de natsu aunque ella solo lo vio y suspiro ya que sabía que él fue el causante de todo este desastre pero no sentía esa fuerza para regañarlo)

NATSU: jum (sonrió ya que sabía que erza no le diría nada)

Y así de nuevo todo volvió a la normalidad todos volvieron a lo suyo de nuevo mientras natsu y erza estaban a las afuera del gremio cerca de una plaza y estaban besándose

NATSU: mn… (Decía natsu mientras sus labios estaban unidos a los de erza en un apasionado beso)

NATSU: mn… (La cara de natsu estaba muy roja y ya se le estaba provocando una erección es que tenía muchas cosas en su contra los pechos de erza que se los estaba recostando, sus suaves labios y su embriagador sabor, su estimulante lengua que jugaba en su boca claro lo mismo asía natsu con su lengua)

NATSU: er…za…erza (decía con la voz entrecortada y con la respiración acelerada)

ERZA: mnnn (decía molesta ya que la interrumpía en su disfrute)

NATSU: la gente (decía natsu tomando la cabeza de erza con mucha delicadeza para que se detuviera)

ERZA: que pasa con ellos (decía erza confundida)

NATSU: nos está viendo y no soy bueno para demostrar mi afecto en público (decía cerrando los ojos en señal de incomodada)

ERZA: he? (decía erza volteando a ver a las personas de la plaza)

LA GENTE DE LA PLAZA: o, miren es Titania, que vergonzoso, cariño no veas eso, deberían buscarse un hotel (decían en forma de rechazo por lo que veían)

ERZA: a ya entiendo (dijo erza de manera calmada)

NATSU: hu? (natsu quedo confundido por lo que erza dijo)

ERZA: bien entonces vamos a mi casa (dijo erza seriamente)

NATSU: heeee! (dijo sorprendido y avergonzado)

ERZA: si, si vamos a mi casa nadie te juzgara o podrán verte y naturalmente expresaras mejor tu afecto así mi (decía erza de manera muy serena, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos)

NATSU: ehhh (decía natsu riéndose de lo que erza decía)

ERZA: que dices (le pregunta erza mirándolo tierna pero dulce y cálidamente)

NATSU: he no lo sé, tengo algo de hambre sabes (decía mirando hacia otro lado de una manera desinteresada)

ERZA: ufff (decía erza de una manera decepcionada y desinteresada)

NATSU: no puedo hacer nada bien si tengo hambre (decía natsu tocándose la nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado)

ERZA: mnmnrrrrrr (cada frase de natsu la hacía cabrearse cada vez más es increíble ella habla de sentimientos básicamente y el sale con de que tiene hambre)

ERZA: porque eres tan desconsiderado! (le gritaba erza muy molesta a natsu)

NATSU: heeee! (natsu se sorprendió y se asustó de muerte)

NATSU: perdóname!, Perdóname!, perdóname! (decía natsu muerto del miedo y al mismo tiempo hacia reverencias)

ERZA: ahss dios (dijo erza calmándose un poco)

ERZA: ya olvídalo volvamos al gremio (dijo erza seriamente y cruzándose de brazos)

NATSU: jejejeje (se reía natsu en forma de aceptación)

ERZA: mnnn (decía erza con un tono de decepción)

Y así erza y natsu volvieron al gremio juntos pero su caminata de regreso fue interrumpida por unas fuertes campanadas

"PAN, PUN, PAN, PAN, PUN, PAN" este sonido solo podía significar una cosa

NATSU: no puede ser es Gildarts! (decía natsu sorprendido y emocionado)

ERZA: es extraño pensé que estaba fuera por una petición que le hicieron específicamente a él (decía erza confundida mientras miraba a natsu)

De repente toda la ciudad comienza a temblar

NATSU: ehhh maldición es el modo Gildarts! (decía natsu tambaleándose de una lado a otro)

ERZA: ooo (decía erza mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio)

NATSU: erza ven vamos a la torre (le dice natsu a erza mientras señalaba la torre)

ERZA: si es una buena idea (decía erza de una manera serena y seria mientras miraba a natsu)

Y así salieron directo a la torre para poder ver como la ciudad entraba en modo Gildarts Y allí estaba caminando un hombre alto de cabello naranja opaco con una capa marrón que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y con una sonrisa, él iba a través de un camino señalado con flechas rojas que se dirigen directo al gremio, y así camino con calma hasta llegar a Fairy tail, las puertas se abrieron y

GILDARTS: mnnn (dijo Gildarts al ver a sus compañeros pero al mismo tiempo sonrió)

LOS MAGOS DEL GREMIO: ¡Gildarts! (gritaron todos al mismo tiempo)

GILDARTS: hoo, hola a todos (decía sonriente y muy feliz de que su gremio hubiera ganado los grandes juegos mágicos)

Todos se alegraban del regreso de Gildarts y entre tanto escándalo la voz del maestro se oye

MAKAROV: Gildarts (decía de una manera serena y calmada mientras estaba sentado en un banquito cerca del bar)

GILDARTS: hoo maestro (decía Gildarts con una voz alegre y serena)

MAKAROV: como te ha ido en tu misión (decía el maestro con los ojos cerrados)

GILDARTS: o fue muy sencillo, no fue la gran cosa en verdad (decía mientras se tocaba la nuca y sonreía)

Al oír esto todo el gremio celebro mientras decía "si ese es nuestro Gildarts"

ELFMAN: un hombre debe ser fuerte (gritaba)

GILDARTS: maestro puedo hablar con usted en su oficina (decía sonriente y de manera serena)

MAKAROV: mnnn si claro? (dijo Makarov algo confundido por lo que dijo Gildarts)

En eso entro natsu de golpe gritando

NATSU: ¡Gildarts! (decía gritando con una gran sonrisa)

GILDARTS: o hola natsu (decía Gildarts volteando a ver a natsu)

NATSU: Pela conmigo (decía mientras se le lanzaba a encima con los puños ya encendidos)

GILDARTS: si claro en otro momento (dijo Gildarts usando la capa para evadir a natsu como si fuera un toro para luego hacer que se estrelle con el suelo como si fuera un clavo)

NATSU: hu, hu (decía después de haberse golpeado con el suelo)

ERZA: así que Gildarts ha vuelto (decía erza de una manera seria y feliz y apareciendo de la nada junto a gray, Lucy y a happy)

GRAY: ¡erza! (dijo gray sorprendido)

LUCY: mnnn "erza" (la última frase la dijo para sus adentros y con un tono de envidia y celos en su voz)

GRAY: en dónde estabas desapareciste al igual que natsu (decía gray arqueando una ceja por las dudas y la coincidencia de lo sucedido)

ERZA: a bueno yo he (decía buscando una excusa de manera muy nerviosa)

HAPPY: jijiji (se reía happy entre dientes ya que el sabia del tipo de relación que tenían erza y natsu)

ERZA: mnmnrrrrrr (erza miraba de una manera decepcionada y molesta happy porque ella sabía que el sabia)

LUCY: "en donde estaba acaso con natsu" (decía Lucy con un tono de molestia y celos en su voz claro en su mente)

ERZA: fui a mi casa a revisar una armadura nueva (dijo erza rápidamente ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió)

GRAY: a ya veo (dijo gray un poco dudoso de la palabra de erza pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su acosadora personal)

JUVIA: grayyy samaaaa castígueme (decía lanzándosele a encima con corazones en los ojos)

GRAY: ¡ehhh maldición salvenmeeeee! (gritaba gray)

LUCY: "mentirosa"(decía con celos en su voz)

Después de eso erza se sentó en una de las mesas del gremio a comer pastel de fresa

ERZA: he? (se distrajo por un momento algo le llamo la atención eran Gildarts y el maestro)

GILDARTS: bueno maestro vamos (decía Gildarts muy serio)

MAKAROV: si claro vamos (respondió Makarov con la misma seriedad)

En eso subieron al segundo piso y al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras Makarov grito

MAKAROV: ¡fiestaaaaaaaaaa! (de manera muy alegre y sonriente)

Y así todo el gremio festejo

MAKAROV: estas seguro de esto (decía muy serio pero de manera calmada)

GILDARTS: si después de todo… (Su voz se tornó más seria) ese es el destino de natsu… (Dijo seria y fríamente)

MAKAROV: bien si es así tienes el permiso de llevarte a natsu contigo (dijo Makarov seria y serenamente mientras cerraba los ojos)

GILDARTS: gracias maestro, muy bien me voy a casa a descansar (decía ya dándose la vuelta para salir pero más relajado y calmado)

MAKAROV: espera Gildarts (dijo Makarov interrumpiéndolo)

GILDARTS: he? (volteo confundido)

MAKAROV: cuando te irás (le pregunto Makarov)

GILDARTS: en 3 días (le respondió Gildarts)

MAKAROV: mn (decía Makarov en forma de aceptación)

GILDARTS: el primer día descansare y le diré a natsu que nos iremos y el segundo se lo dejare para que lo asimile y se pueda despedir de todos en el gremio y al tercer día nos iremos (decía Gildarts de manera muy seria y relajada él lo tenía todo calculado)

MAKAROV: ya veo (decía seriamente y muy relajado pero al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos)

Dicho esto Gildarts salió de la oficina de Makarov y bajo por las escaleras para encontrar una fiesta como siempre y cuando estaba saliendo del gremio dice

GILDARTS: natsu (lo dice en voz alta para que este lo escuche

NATSU: he? (natsu se le queda mirando a Gildarts un tanto confundido)

GILDARTS: ven a mi casa más tarde tengo algo que decirte (decía de una manera seria pero alegre como es de esperar de su personalidad)

GILDARTS: a...y ve solo (dijo de una manera muy seria y fría haciendo énfasis en happy que era el que siempre estaba con natsu)

NATSU: que será (dijo natsu un tanto confundido)

HAPPY: he? (happy se quedó confundido por la forma en la que Gildarts dijo "solo" al igual que todos en el gremio)

Y así natsu salió rápidamente a casa de Gildarts al llegar a casa de Gildarts sabría lo que este quería decirle

NATSU: Gildarts ya estoy aquí (decía natsu muy alegre)

GILDARTS: o natsu (decía Gildarts muy alegre de ver a natsu)

NATSU: que es lo que querías decirme (le pregunta natsu muy impaciente y sonriente)

GILDARTS: mnmnrrr (entrecerró los ojos y miraba a natsu)

NATSU: he? ( natsu se queda confundido)

GILDARTS: natsu te llevare conmigo en un viaje (dijo de una manera muy seria)

NATSU: de verdad? (natsu no podía creerlo él estaba impactado por lo que Gildarts le había dicho)

GILDARTS: así es (decía Gildarts de una manera calmada)

NATSU: me llevaras a una misión "S" contigo (decía natsu muy sonriente)

GILDARTS: no me malinterpretes natsu (dijo Gildarts muy serio y al mismo tiempo parpadeando)

NATSU: he? (natsu quedo más confundido que antes)

GILDARTS: te dije que viajaras conmigo no que arriamos una misión juntos (dijo riéndose pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad en su voz)

NATSU: a ya veo (dijo natsu un tanto decepcionado pero sonriente)

GILDARTS: pero déjame decirte la razón de este viaje (dijo Gildarts volviéndose a poner serio)

NATSU: hu? (natsu se extraño es decir por qué el cambio de actitud tan repentino)

GILDARTS: je, igneel el dragón que tanto buscas me pidió que te llevara con el (dijo con su característica sonrisa esto era irónico en realidad)

NATSU: he? (los ojos de natsu se abrieron de par a par el no podía creer lo que le acaban de escuchar)

NATSU: igneel… (Dijo casi susurrando de la impresión básicamente estaba en shock)

GILDARTS: si así es… (Dijo Gildarts algo sonriente y serio)

NATSU: de verdad es enserio… (Decía natsu en shock)

GILDARTS: pero no te acabo de decir que si (decía Gildarts algo confundido)

NATSU: si jajajajajaaaaa si al, al, al, al fin veré a igneel (decía sonriente y con la respiración acelerada)

NATSU: le preguntare porque se fue sin decirme nada (decía casi desesperado y sonriente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos)

NATSU: le preguntare por que los dragones desaparecieron derrepente le, le, le, le, le preguntare por, por, porque (decía tartamudeando de la felicidad)

GILDARTS: no te confundas natsu este no es un viaje de placer… (Dijo Gildarts interrumpiendo a natsu)

NATSU: he?... (Natsu quedo confundido)

GILDARTS: este viaje es para hacerte fuerte (dijo seriamente)

NATSU: ha? (eso fue impactante)

GILDARTS: ese dragón me dijo que hasta ahora lo has hecho bien pero que el siguiente desafío será el más difícil de todos (dijo seria y serenamente)

GILDARTS: y si no te llevo con el (dijo seriamente)

NATSU: he? (quedo extrañado)

GILDARTS: natsu tú (dijo Gildarts fría y seriamente)

NATSU: he? (natsu quedo confundió a que se refería)

GILDARTS: ….. (Gildarts quedo en silencio y luego lo dijo sin voz) "tu morirás"(es decir solo se vieron mover sus labios)

NATSU: ajjjj (natsu quedo atónito por lo que Gildarts le dijo)

GILDARTS: a si es natsu por eso tienes que irte (le decía cerrando los ojos)

GILDARTS: escucha bien, si te quedas en magnolia todos los que te importan van a morir (decía seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos)

NATSU: cómo? (natsu no esperaba algo como esto)

GILDARTS: si te quedas aquí todos morirán irremediablemente (decía fríamente mientras miraba a natsu fijamente a los ojos)

NATSU: haa que quieres decir con eso (decía natsu muy sorprendido y confundido)

GILDARTS: el siguiente desafío que te espera es tan difícil de afrontar que si no estás preparado correctamente todos los que son importantes para ti morirán (dijo fríamente)

NATSU: acaso tan difícil es el siguiente enemigo (dijo casi gritando de lo alterado que estaba)

GILDARTS: así es natsu (decía Gildarts muy tranquilo)

NATSU: mnnn… maldición (decía natsu mientras apretaba los puños se sentía impotente)

GILDARTS: ya no puedes dar marcha atrás natsu no si quieres que tus amigos vivan (decía mirándolo fijamente)

NATSU: mnnn maldición (decía natsu cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con furia ya casi resignándose ya no podría hacer más nada lo único que podía hacer era tomar la decisión más lógica por la naturaleza del asunto)

GILDARTS: velo de este modo natsu, será la forma de resolver muchas dudas sobre igneel y sobre todo para salvar a tus amigos (dijo sonriéndole como para hacer que natsu sonriera siquiera)

NATSU:… (Natsu se quedó en silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de que se estaba resignando para luego tomar su decisión) cuando partimos Gildarts (dijo con una gran seriedad en su voz)

GILDARTS: en 3 días (dijo de forma seria y serenamente)

NATSU: … (Quedo en silencio era muy poco tiempo pero la decisión ya estaba tomada ya no podía dar marcha atrás si era para salvar a sus amigos a él no le importaba morir)

NATSU: y por cuánto tiempo será (decía aun con la cabeza agachada y con un tono de frialdad en su voz)

GILDARTS: por 3 años (dijo seriamente mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: … (Natsu quedo en silencio de echo había un silencio de muerte entre esos 2 después de lo que Gildarts le dijo a natsu, además de tener que irse para que sus amigos no mueran y el tiempo que estaría alejado de todo lo que amaba era el peor del mundo, tres largos años estaría lejos de erza eso posiblemente era lo más preocupante)

NATSU: bien… (Se dio media vuelta pero aun con la cabeza abajo y se paró justo en la entrada de la casa de Gildarts)

GILDARTS: he? (estaba confundido era un comportamiento muy extraño el de natsu)

NATSU: (levanto la mirada lentamente y miro a Gildarts fijamente y le dijo con una gran seriedad) en 3 días partimos entonces

GILDARTS: natsu… (Estaba impresionado no pensó que natsu lo aceptaría con tal madures)

Y así natsu se fue de casa de Gildarts y vago por toda la ciudad hasta la noche para luego ir a su casa

NATSU: en 3 días eh (decía mientras cerraba los ojos y al mismo tiempo permanecía recostado en una hamaca que tenía en su casa)

NATSU: será mejor avisar a mis amigos del gremio (decía poniéndose las mano en la nuca para que le sirviera como una almohada)

Y así a la mañana siguiente natsu se levantó temprano hablo un buen rato con happy y después fue a casa de Wendy y le pidió que por favor cuidara a happy claro Wendy le pregunto que por qué decía esto pero natsu le dijo que si iba al gremio en este momento lo sabría. En el gremio como siempre todo era una fiesta y así natsu se acercó a las puertas del gremio y las abrió todos miraron a natsu y

LOS DEL GREMIO: ¡natsu! (todos gritaron al mismo tiempo y muy llenos de alegría pues en todas las fiestas natsu era el alma de las fiestas siempre así que todo terminara con una pelea o era contra Gray o contra Gajeel)

NATSU: amigos… por favor (decía casi susurrando)

LOS DEL GREMIO: he? (todos se extrañaron por la forma de hablar y comportarse de natsu)

NATSU: escuchen yo… tengo algo que decirles a todos ustedes (decía con las voz entrecortada y mirando hacia los lados de manera muy nerviosa)

LOS DEL GREMIO: … (Todos quedaron en silencio ya que les parecía muy extraña la forma de actuar de natsu)

GRAY: que le sucede (decía algo extrañado ya que con solo ver a natsu sabía que actuaba extraño)

WENDY: natsu san (decía nerviosa y preocupa por que sea lo que sea que tuviera que decir natsu, era realmente malo)

GAJEEL: mnnn (Gajeel permanecía en silencio pero muy serio)

ERZA:…(solo se quedó observándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y veía la forma de comportarse de natsu para luego decir) natsu

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando lo que natsu tendría que decir

NATSU: yo…. Debo… (Decía con una gran seriedad y frialdad en su vos mientras tenia sombras en sus ojos no se le podían ver los ojos)

NATSU: yo tengo que (dijo con frialdad en su voz pero esa frialdad fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo)

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR una enorme ráfaga de fuego oscuro incendio varias casas

NATSU: aaa? (al oír esto natsu se sorprendió y volteo rápidamente para ver de dónde venía ese sonido)

LOS DEL GREMIO: que es eso/ es una especie de fuego negro (decían todos muy sorprendidos)

NATSU: fuego negro!? (decía muy sorprendió y intrigado al mismo tiempo además de que lo único que podía ver era a magnolia incendiándose)

Y luego una voz siniestra se pudo escuchar con claridad entre las llamas oscuras

LA VOZ SINIESTRA: magnolia la ira de un dios se ha posado sobre ustedes

Y dicho esto las llamas oscuras se abrieron como una puerta y dejaron pasar a la persona responsable de este desastre esa persona era si ZANCROW

NATSU: ¡zancrow! (decía natsu muy sorprendido)

ERZA: quién es? (decía erza confundida)

WENDY: es ese hombre es ese God Slayer (decía Wendy muy nerviosa)

CHARLET: es ese demente de fuego (decía charlet un tanto sorprendida)

HAPPY: o es el (decía happy muy asustado)

GAJEEL: "con que un God Slayer he" (decía Gajeel en su mente)

GRAY: un God Slayer? (decía muy impactado, confundido y asustado)

LOS DEL GREMIO: un God Slayer, que es eso (decían todos muy sorprendidos y asustados)

ZANCROW: aspirante de dragón Slayer, natsu he (decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a natsu fijamente con unos ojos llenos de odio y ira)

NATSU: está vivo! (decía natsu muy impactado)

ZANCROW: uuuaaarrrrrr! (en un instante da un enorme salto y se lanza contra natsu con sus 2 puños llenos de flamas oscuras)

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**-PRIME CONTACTO-**

* * *

ZANCROW: dragneel (gritaba en el aire después de haber dado un enorme salto para abalanzarse contra natsu con toda su fuerza)

NATSU: sht (decía mientras arrugaba los ojos y miraba fijamente a zancrow que se le venía para encima y al mismo tiempo hacia una mueca de disgusto en su rostro)

ZANCROW: aaarrrgggg (después de ese gran salto se impulso hacia adelante para golpearlo con un puño lleno de llamas y con todas sus fuerzas)

Pumm

NATSU: mnmnrrr (se quejaba por haber detenido el puño de zancrow con la mano básicamente lo atrapo)

ZANCROW: sht (se disgustaba al darse cuenta de que natsu atrapo su puño lleno de llamas y que ese golpe no dio efecto)

ERZA: natsu (dijo muy angustiada y sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando)

HAPPY: natsu (casi como si llorara de lo preocupado que estaba)

GRAY: natsu (dijo algo preocupado)

LUCY: natsu (dijo muy nerviosa y preocupada)

GAJEEL: oye (dijo algo sorprendido)

WENDY: natsu san (dijo asustada y preocupada)

ELFMAN, LISANA, MIRAJANE, MAKAROV, LAXUS, TODO EL GREMIO EN SI: natsu, oye, resiste eres un hombre, natsu, natsu (decían todos casi gritando)

NATSU: mnnrrrrr (decía entrecerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza el puño de zancrow ya que las llamas de zancrow le estaban quemando la mano

Rammmfffffffffsssss (derrepente las llamas de natsu se encienden para resistir las de zancrow)

ZANCROW: hu (se dio cuenta de lo que natsu intentaba hacer) maldita sabandija (grito lleno de furia)

Raaammmmmfffff (zancrow encendió su cuerpo en llamas)

NATSU: he (se sorprendió al ver a zancrow de ese modo)

NATSU: desgraciado (dijo al hacer lo mismo que zancrow)

Raaammmmmfffff (si el también encendió su cuerpo en llamas)

ZANCROW: hu (derrepente zancrow se impulso hacia atrás alejándose solo un poco de natsu)

NATSU: he? (se quedo confundido por ver ese movimiento en falso de zancrow)

ZANCROW: aaarrrgggg (le lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a natsu y le acertó directo en el estomago)

Pumm

NATSU: gah (se quejo de dolor por la fuerza de ese golpe y al mismo tiempo salió volando y se estrello contra la escalera detrás de él y salió por el otro lado del gremio)

TODOS LOS DEL GREMIO: natsu (gritaron alarmados y preocupados)

NATSU: a...a… maldición ese golpe cuanta fuerza (decía mientras miraba el alrededor para darse cuenta del camino que había  
recorrido debido al golpe)

NATSU: (levanto la mirada y ubico a zancrow y le grito) maldito estas tratando de matarme

ZANCROW: adivinaste (dijo con una sonrisa muy malvada y al mismo tiempo se inflaba los cachetes de fuego morado oscuro)

NATSU: he (se dio cuenta de lo que zancrow estaba intentando hacer)

ERZA: natsu huye rápido te va a matar (grito asustada)

LUCY: natsuuuu (grito nerviosa)

GRAY: corre rápido idiota (le grito muy preocupado)

GAJEEL: mierda (dijo Gajeel al ver la situación)

HAPPY: natsuuuuuuuu (grito happy muy asustado)

WENDY: natsu sannnn (dijo Wendy muy preocupada)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: natsuuuuuuuu (grito todo el gremio nervioso)

ZANCROW: demasiado tarde muere (dijo impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba para luego decir casi gritando) bramido del dios del fuego

Blammmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (una ráfaga enorme de fuego morado oscuro salió disparada directo a natsu)

NATSU: maldición (sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver esa enorme cantidad de fuego dirigirse hacia el)

ERZA: natsu sal de ahí (le grito asustada)

ZANCROW: jeje (rió suavemente al darse cuenta de que natsu no lo esquivaría a tiempo)

NATSU: mnnrrrrr (se quejo al darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba tiempo)

Puuunnnnnmmmmrrrrrrrrrr (el fuego alcanzo a natsu y exploto dejando una explosión que se arrastro varias millas)

ZANCROW: (entrecerró los ojos) mnnrrrrr siii (decía mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro)

ZANCROW: siii jajajajajajajajajajaja (dijo moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás levemente y mirando hacia el cielo casi vanagloriándose así mismo)

TODOS LOS DEL GREMIO: haa… (No podían creerlo estaban atónitos por lo que acaba de pasar)

ZANCROW: je…je…jeje… (Mientras se reía al mismo tiempo comenzó a caminar lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la pared que natsu había traspasado cuando salió volando y así camino hasta salir completamente del gremio)

TODOS LOS DEL GREMIO: he? (quedaron un tanto confundidos por la forma de actuar de zancrow)

ERZA: no puede ser (decía mientras miraba la destrucción que izo es bramido del dios del fuego y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos ya que a ella no le importaba si zancrow actuaba extraño o si destruía magnolia bueno no en este momento a ella solo le importaba natsu)

ZANCROW: (levanto una mano abierta hacia el cielo) jejejejejejejejejejejejeje (entrecerró los ojos y dijo)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: he (ahora zancrow estaba actuando más extraño que antes)

ZANCROW: (sonrió malvadamente y dijo) llego la hora de morir ciudad magnolia

Buuummmmrrrrrrrfffffff (una gran ráfaga de fuego morado oscuro salió de mano de zancrow y se esparció sobre toda la ciudad de magnolia como una lluvia)

Ahora la ciudad entera se estaba incendiando la gente corría despavorida por la ciudad por donde quiera que mirabas todos se incendiaba

MAKAROV: sht (dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro para luego decir) gray juvia

GRAY y JUVIA: he! (se quedaron más confundidos que podría querer el viejo en un momento como este)

MAKAROV: escuchen necesito que utilicen unison raid (dijo con un gran autoridad)

GRAY y JUVIA: he? (se confundieron y se sorprendieron)

MAKAROV: desde un principio pensé que la magia de juvia sería suficiente pero al ver la fuerza que tienen esas llamas es mejor que ustedes 2 juntos se encarguen (dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos)

JUVIA: hooooo (dijo casi susurrando de lo ruborizada que estaba)  
MAKAROV: vallan (dijo firmemente)

GRAY y JUVIA: siii (salieron corriendo de inmediato)

MAKAROV: "muy bien mientras gray y juvia se encargan de esas peligrosas llamas yo tengo que"… (Dijo de una manera muy seria en su mente)

MAKAROV: "bien" (dijo tomando aire para luego decir) escúchenme todos, gray y juvia van a detener a estas llamas y por nuestra parte nosotros lo vamos a detener a él (dijo con una firme voz y señalando a zancrow)

TODOS LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: siii (respondieron muy entusiasmados)

ZANCROW: aaaa (dijo volteando a donde estaban todos los de fairy tail, con un tono de voz aburrido y desinteresado por lo que fairy tail fuera a hacerle)

ZANCROW: (los miro fijamente y entrecerró los ojos y dijo) Que están diciendo… (Decía mientras sonreía como si los subestimara)

ZANCROW: ustedes… (Inclino la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo) detenerme… (Movió su cabeza hacia adelante) a mí (decía con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro)

ZANCROW: si ya acabe con dragneel que creen que puedan hacerme ustedes (decía abriendo los brazos de par a par como si alardeara de su fuerza)

MAKAROV: no lo sé por qué no lo averiguamos (dijo firmemente y muy serio)

MAKAROV: acábenlo (dijo señalándolo y casi gritando)

LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: aaaaarrrhhhgg (gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban al ataque contra zancrow)

ELFMAN: hombre, hombre, hombre (decía lanzándose a toda velocidad contra zancrow mientras hacia su Take Over remplazando su brazo derecho por el de una bestia)

ZANCROW: jeje (se percato de que elfman se le venía a encima)

ELFMAN: uurrraaaahgghhh (alza su brazo derecho en señal de que lo iba a golpear)

ZANCROW: muérete (alzo una mano y disparo una enorme llamarada)

ELFMAN: hu! (se sorprendió por el fuego que iba directo hacia el)

Raaaannnnmmmm (la llamarada cubre elfman)

ZANCROW: jeje patético (se rió mientras las llamas parecían cubrir a elfman por completo)

MIRAJANE y LISANA: elfmannnnnnnn (grito desesperado y muy preocupado por elfman)

Plumm (un golpe en seco de un enorme brazo derecho lleno de espinas y con una apariencia de reptil) Y una vos se pudo escuchar de entre las llamas "lizarman"

ZANCROW: mnnn (quedo algo sorprendido)

MIRAJANE Y LISANA: he? (quedaron atónitas elfman estaba vivo)

ELFMAN: (el rostro lleno de escamas de elfman emergió de las llamas) jejeje (en su risa se podía notar que estaba lleno de confianza)

ELFMAN: hombreeeeeeeee (dio un gran salto)

ZANCROW: he? (no se podía imaginar lo que elfman quería hacer)

ELFMAN: hombreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (decía mientras la gravedad hacia su magia)

ZANCROW: hojj (decía mientras se daba cuenta de lo que elfman quería hacer)

ELFMAN: aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhggg (callo a toda velocidad en dirección a zancrow)

ZANCROW: sht (izo una mueca de molestia en su rostro cuando se percato de que elfman lo quería aplastar)

ZANCROW: aa maldición (dijo moviéndose hacia otro lado para esquivar a elfman)

Pumm (elfman se estrella con el suelo pero zancrow lo esquiva)

ELFMAN: diablo (decía dentro del cráter lleno de polvo al darse cuenta de que zancrow lo esquivo)

ZANCROW: por favor eso es lo único que tienes (decía en forma de pregunta claramente estaba subestimando a elfman)

MIRAJANE: aaarrrgggg (se lanzo al ataque ya trasformada en demonio)

ZANCROW: hu! (se sorprendió al ver que mirajen se le venía a encima)

MIRAJANE: humm (le lanza un fuerte golpe a zancrow)

ZANCROW: gah (se quejo por haber resistido el golpe de mirajane con los antebrazos)

MIRAJANE: tsh (se disgusto al ver que zancrow lo resistió)

ZANCROW: tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres  
vencerme (decía con esfuerzo en su voz debido a la fuerza de mirajane)

MIRAJANE: ahora! (grito con firmeza y autoridad)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: siiiiii (gritaron lanzándose al ataque)

ZANCROW: mnnrrrrr (dijo algo asustado al ver que todos lo iban a tacar)

LAXUS: tomaaaa (dijo disparándole un rayo a zancrow)

RAMMMMMMMM (es rayo salio directo hacia zancrow)

ZANCROW: he! (se sorprendió al ver ese rayo que se le acercaba a gran velocidad)

ZANCROW: haaaaaaaaa (grito de dolor por el poder electrizante del rayo)

MAKAO Y WAKABA: toma/ espero que te duela (dijeron haciendo un ataque combinado que terminaría en una explosión muy dolorosa)

ZANCROW: pero que (dijo dándose cuenta de que una gran cantidad de humo lo rodeaba y)

Ruuuiiiiiissfsfffffffffff

ZANCROW: he? (se quedo confundido el humo estaba mezclado con fuego que comenzó a iluminarse)

Pummmmmmmmmmmmm

ZANCROW: ahaaaaa (salió volando)

Pumm, pummm, raaastttt, pummmmm (atravesó varias casas rodo por el suelo y se estrello)

ZANCROW: "tsh malditos" (dijo en su mente mientras abría los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba enterrado en un cráter)

ZANCROW: "están atacando de manera combinada para hacer obvia mi desventaja" (dijo intentado salir de ese enorme cráter)

Derrepente una voz se pudo escuchar "jeje"

ZANCROW: he?(quedo algo confundido no sabía de dónde venía esa voz)

GAJEEL: crees que salamandra es el único con fuerza aquí (dijo con su característica sonrisa muy alardeante y señalándose así mismo con el dedo pulgar)

ZANCROW: tú eres el doble esp…. (Se sorprendió de ver Gajeel pues él era parte de un gremio oscuro anteriormente pero no puedo terminar la frase)

Bummm (zancrow recibió una patada en la quijada de parte Gajeel)

GAJEEL: yo soy el dragón Slayer del hierro y un mago de fairy tail (decía muy enojado y casi gritando)

ZANCROW: aaaahhhggg (zancrow salió volando y quejándose de dolor)

GAJEEL: ahora Wendy (grito Gajeel de manera muy apresurada)

WENDY: si (dijo corriendo a toda velocidad al ver que zancrow estaba volando a unos metros sobre ella como si él fuera una pelota)

WENDY: bien (dijo tomando aire e impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás para luego gritar) rugido del dragón del cielo

Ranmmmmmfffffffffsssssssssssss (rugido fue directo asía zancrow)

ZANCROW: arrggggggg (gritaba zancrow a causa de que el rugido lo alcanzo lo cual lo izo volar aun mas alto)

WENDY: es todo tuyo cana san (dijo de manera muy acelerada)

CANA: jeje (cana sonrió al ver que zancrow venia hacia ella)

CANA: humm (impulso sus cartas hacia zancrow)

Fuiiiiiii (las carta volaron directo a zancrow y al llegar a él se mantuvieron flotando a su alrededor pero)

Ruuuuiiiiinnn (derrepente las cartas comenzaron a iluminarse)

ZANCROW: no puede ser (dijo al darse cuenta de que las cartas iban a explotar)

Pummmmmmmm (las cartas explotaron alrededor de zancrow y dejaron una gran estela de humo)

Pero del humo se podía ver a zancrow caer con gran velocidad

Pummmmmmmm (se estrello con mucha fuerza al caer)

ZANCROW: malditos sean todos ustedes (gritaba lleno de ira y odio al salir rápidamente de el cráter que dejo al enterrase por la caída)

Rammmfffffffff (derrepente su cuerpo se predio en llamas de nuevo)

ZANCROW: malditos…. Los matare a todosssssss (las llamas aumentaron de tamaño exponencialmente)

Rammmmnnnnnnnnnnffffffffffffffffff (sus llamas se movían en todas direcciones se estaban volviendo muy agresivas)

WENDY: he? (estaba un tanto confundida por lo que estaba viendo)

WENDY: pero que es eso (decía entrecerrando los ojo y algo confundida pero cuál sería la razón)

Flllleeeesssssssssshhhhhheeeeeeee (un extraño sonido provenía del cuerpo de zancrow)

Sheeeeee, Sheeeeee (sus heridas se estaban regenerándose a una velocidad increíble)

WENDY: he! sus heridas (dijo muy impresionada y con una expresión de confusión en su rostro pero termino de hablar de lo impresionada que estaba)

CHALET: están regenerándose! (chalet termino la frase de Wendy con una expresión muy sorprendida y asustada en su rostro)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: he! (se quedaron sorprendidos y muy asustados)

ZANCROW: jeje jejeje (se rio lentamente no era una gran risa solo se estaba riendo lentamente)

Trraass (un golpe metálico en seco y algo fuerte no tanto era también suave y delicado)

ZANCROW: he? (dijo levemente y arqueando una ceja pero la expresión en el rostro de zancrow no era de sorpresa sino más bien de confusión)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: qué? (todos se sorprendieron al máximo por qué no podía creer lo que estaban viendo)

Era erza hay para frente a zancrow

ERZA:…(ella estaba hay parada con sombra en sus ojos y usando la armadura del cielo pero ella estaba hay sin hacer un movimiento y sin decir nada)

MAKAROV: "erza"? (dijo en su mente algo confundido) "que planea piensa atacarlo ella sola está loca quiere suicidarse"

ERZA: (derrepente comenzó a apretar el mango de una de las 2 espadas que sostenía en la mano) "gigigigigi"

MAKAROV: he? (se dio cuenta de lo que erza intentaba hacer)

MAKAROV: erza! (le grito muy asustado y alarmado pues en que pensaba erza)

ZANCROW: erza dijiste (dijo abriendo los ojos de par a par de la ira y la sorpresa)

MAKAROV: he? (estaba un tanto confundido por lo que zancrow había dicho)

ZANCROW: erza scarlet (dijo agachando la cabeza básicamente mirando al suelo)

ERZA: he? (quedo algo confundida por lo que decía zancrow)

ZANCROW: mnnrrrrr (en sus gruñidos se le podía escuchar lleno de rabia y al mismo tiempo comenzó a soltar humo) te voy a matarrrr (grito lleno de ira)

ERZA: ha! (se quedo sorprendió por la forma de actuar de zancrow)

ZANCROW: aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr (gritaba mientras se le lanzaba a erza)

Rammmfffffffff (mientras se lanzaba al ataque sus puños se incendiaron)

ZANCROW: muere (gritaba lanzándose a toda velocidad contra erza)

ERZA: maldición (dijo preparándose para el impacto) no lograre esquivarlo a tiempo (decía muy nerviosa y asustada)

Derrepente una voz algo aguda y con un toque de rudeza y fuerza interrumpió ese momento decisivo "Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego"

Ruuuiiinnnnnnnnn (derrepente el puño prendido en llamas de natsu salió de la nada)

ZANCROW: pero que! (se sorprendió al ver que natsu seguía vivo y al notar que se le venía encima)

NATSU: aaarrrgggg (gritaba con mucha fuerza mientras se le acercaba a toda velocidad)

ZANCROW: hijjj (sus ojos se abrieron de par a par cuando vio al puño encendido en llamas de natsu acercarse a toda velocidad y directo a su cara)

Tummm (el puño de hierro del dragón de fuego se impacto directo en su cara)

ZANCROW: arrghhhh (se quejo de dolor debido a la fuerza de ese ataque)

NATSU: mnnrrrr (se quejaba con una voz muy ronca y molesta aun con el puño en la cara de zancrow)

Puuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn (hubo un gran impacto seguido de una fuerte explosión obviamente el puño de hierro del dragón de fuego exploto con mucha fuerza)

Fuuuusssssssssssss (cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse erza pudo ver la figura de natsu)

ERZA: ha? (se quedo paralizada al verlo)

TODO FAIRY TAIL: qué? (fairy tail no se lo podía creer ese era natsu)

ERZA: natsu! (dijo un tanto acelerada y muy feliz y alegre y con una sonrisa)

Tras, trasss, tross (las piedras se movían lentamente y se caían algunas pero una figura se podía ver entre ellas era zancrow que miraba a natsu con una mirada de sorpresa)

ZANCROW: he? (quedo impactado no podía creer lo natsu estaba vivo)

ZANCROW: no puede ser (dijo zancrow al darse cuenta de que natsu estaba vivo)

ERZA: natsu, estas bien (dijo erza un tanto preocupa pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada)

NATSU: si, (dijo algo desinteresado por estar pendiente de que zancrow no lo atacara) bueno más o menos (dijo mirándose el cuerpo)

MAKAROV: aun está vivo (decía muy sorprendido) "es increíble después de recibir ese ataque" (entrecerrando los ojos solo un poco decía en su mente)

LAXUS: ese natsu es muy resistente (decía sonriendo de medio lado)

TODOS EN LOS DEL GREMIO: si, natsu estas bien siii (decían todos muy felices y alegres)

ZANCROW: desgraciado… (Dijo agachando la mirada y apretando los puños) mnnrrrrr te desapareceré (dijo con una voz ronca y llena de ira)

Raassffffff (su cuerpo se encendió en llamas de color morado oscuro)

NATSU: maldición, que no te cansas de hacer esto (decía haciendo una mueca de incomodidad y jorobando su cuerpo en señal de fatiga o fastidio)

ZANCROW: cierra la boca (respondió de inmediato para no perder el ambiente de furia que poseía y al mismo tiempo apoyo su muñeca izquierda sobre su mano derecha casi como si su mano derecha sostuviera su muñeca izquierda)

ZANCROW: (miro a natsu fijamente y dijo) arte secreto del God Slayer (un conjuro de tamaño promedio apareció derrepente sobre la mano izquierda de zancrow)

Ruiiinnfffffffffffffffffsssssssssss (atravez de ese conjuro comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de llamas que comenzaron a girar como un torbellino)

NATSU: he? (se que quedo sorprendido al ver el movimiento de esas llamas)

ZANCROW: (sonrió malvadamente) cuchilla sagrada del dios del fuego!

Fuiiplaatt (zancrow cerró su mano hasta volverla un puño que se apretaba con mucha ira)

Raaaasssssfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (derrepente las llamas que se movían como un torbellino fueron comprimiendo su tamaño lentamente hasta tomar la forma de una cuchilla echa de llamas de color morado oscuro que media más o menos de 40 cm que al mismo tiempo comenzó a cubrir su puño por completo)

NATSU: que es eso? (dijo natsu muy intrigado y algo asustado)  
ERZA: he? (decía algo confundida)

LUCY: que… es eso (decía muy asustada)

HAPPY: que es eso (decía muy confundido)

WENDY: es una gran cantidad de magia (dijo muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo asustada)

CHALET: he? (se percato de lo que dijo Wendy)

GAJEEL: eso no se bien (decía entrecerrando los ojos)

LILY: mnnn (estaba muy confundido)

LAXUS: "eso se ve peligroso" (dijo en su mente con un tono un tanto susurrante)

MAKAROV: que es eso (dijo casi susurrando)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: he?, que es eso?, que?, se ve peligroso (decían muy asustados y confundidos)

ZANCROW: ustedes sabían... (Dijo sonriendo malvadamente y mirando a todos lo de fairy tail)

NATSU: he? (estaba un poco confundido por lo que zancrow estaba diciendo)

TODOS FAIRY TAIL: ha? ( estaban un poco confundidos por lo que zancrow estaba diciendo)

ZANCROW: jejeje (se rio malvadamente pero lentamente)

ZANCROW: el por qué el God Slayer es mucho más poderoso y fuerte que el dragón Slayer ¡en todo sentido! (dijo abriendo los brazos de par a par y riéndose malvadamente)

NATSU: ha? (quedo confundido por que saca eso ahora)

GAJEEL: que dijiste (decía con mucho disgusto y haciendo una mueca con los labios y arqueando una ceja)

WENDY: he? (quedo confundida)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: mnnn… (Todos en fairy tail estaban confundidos)

ZANCROW: no es simplemente por el hecho de que podemos comer la magia de los dragones slayers que poseen el mismo elemento mágico que nosotros (dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo era obvio que fanfarroneaba)

ZANCROW: jum (respiro profundo y miro al cielo oscuro debido a que ya era de noche)

ZANCROW: ¡es por que al usar la magia de un dios, al usar las técnicas de un dios, nos envía a un nivel superior al de cualquier otro! (decía de una manera acelerada y con una sonrisa de demente en su rostro)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: he? (se asustaron al ver el comportamiento de zancrow)

ZANCROW: básicamente nos transforma (decía apretando los puños y llevándoselos a la cara como para esconder su rostro sonriente de maldad detrás de ellos)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: haa?(quedaron sorprendidos es decir el tipo estaba loco por el poder)

ZANCROW: ya no somos ni humanos, ni magos, nos convierte en… (Decía casi gritando con una sonrisa malvada)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: he? (estaban muy sorprendidos que es lo que irá a decir ahora)

ZANCROW: ¡semidioses! (dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y casi gritando)

ZANCROW: Podemos usar la magia y las técnicas de un verdadero dios (dijo muy acelerado)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: mnnn (se estaban asustando)

ZANCROW: somos, somos, somos dioses atrapados en un cuerpo humano (decía casi tartamudeando debido a su discurso y con una gran sonrisa)

MAKAROV: estás diciendo que te encuentras en un nivel superior al de nosotros solo por que puedes usar las técnicas de un dios que arrogante (dijo muy disgustado pero de una manera muy firme)

ZANCROW: exactamente (dijo señalando a Makarov con el dedo)

ZANCROW. Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhh (decía gritando mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra todos los de fairy tail)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: he! (se sorprendieron y se asustaron al ver que zancrow se les venía a toda velocidad)

NATSU: sht (izo una mueca de molestia en su rostro)

NATSU: arte secreto del dragón Slayer (dijo interrumpiendo la tensión del momento)

Ruuinnnn (un conjuro apareció derrepente sobre la mano derecha de natsu)

Taaappp (natsu cerró el puño con fuerza)

ERZA: he? (se sorprendió al oír la voz de natsu es decir sabía que estaba ahí pero como estaba herido no creyó que natsu…)

LUCY: hu? (se sorprendió)

HAPPY: natsu! (se alarmo al ver a natsu)

WENDY: natsu san! (dijo Wendy muy sorprendida)

CHARLET: he? (se sorprendió)

GAJEEL: salamandra? (dijo casi susurrando y con una voz muy seria)

LILY: o! (se sorprendió al ver la fortaleza de natsu)

LAXUS: jejeje (estaba un tanto feliz de que natsu aun tuviera fuerza para seguir)

MAKAROV: he? ( se sorprendió de ver a natsu con tanta fuerza)  
Rrrruunnnnnniiiiiifffffff (derrepente las llamas comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente del conjuro que estaba sobre su mano derecha)

NATSU: colmillo carmesí del dragón de fuego {es un ataque inventado por mí} (dijo con mucha firmeza en su voz)

Raaaaannnnffffffffsssssssssss (las llamas comenzaron a comprimirse hasta tomar la forma de un colmillo hecho de llamas que cubría por completo el puño derecho de natsu este colmillo media más o menos 36 cm)

ZANCROW: mueran todos (gritaba de una manera muy acelerada sin percatarse de lo que natsu estaba haciendo)

NATSU: aaarrrrrrggggggg (salió detrás de sus amigos de una manera muy sorpresiva casi derrapando y se lanzo al ataque también)

ZANCROW: qué? (se sorprendió de ver a natsu)

Ruuuinnnnnsssfffffffffffff

Derrepente todo se volvió gris y quedo como en cámara lente se les podía oír gritar lentamente pero con desesperación en su voz:

ERZA: natsu! (dijo erza muy alarmada y asustada)  
LUCY: natsu! (dijo Lucy muy asustada y preocupada)  
HAPPY: natsu! (dijo happy muy alarmado)  
TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsu! (dijeron muy asustados)

NATSU: mnmrrrrrrrrr (se quejaba con una voz muy ronca mientras miraba fijamente a zancrow)

ZANCROW: mnmrrrrrrrr (se quejaba con una voz muy ronca mientras miraba fijamente a natsu)

Era casi como si no lo único que importara en ese instante eran ellos dos casi como si lo único que importara es que ellos 2 se enfrentaran hasta el final

NATSU: mnnrrrrr (se quejaba natsu lleno de rabia e incluso se podían oír sus pasos) tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc "zancrow" (dijo en su mente)

ZANCROW: mnnrrrrr (se quejaba zancrow lleno de ira e incluso se podían oír sus pasos) toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac "dragneel" (dijo en su mente)

NATSU: tac (ese fue el último paso para atacarse con todo)

ZANCROW: toc (ese fue el paso final para su venganza)

Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffffffffffff (se podía orí los ataques acercarse a toda velocidad casi como si se llamasen entre sí)

Tummmmmssshshhhhfffffffffffffff (ambos ataques chocaron con una gran fuerza)

Tummmmmssshshhhhfffffffffffffff (era un poder muy intenso y con una fuerza increíble ya que ninguno de los 2 quería ceder)

NATSU: mnmrrrrrrrr (se quejaba por la fuerza)

ZANCROW: mnmrrrrrrrr (se quejaba por la fuerza)

Fhasssssssss (derrepente una luz apareció frete a natsu como un destello)

NATSU: he? (quedo confundido por esto)

Tliiinnnnn (en ese destello se podían ver a dos niños tomados de la mano)

NATSU: eso es (decía entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver quiénes eran)

NATSU: zancrow y... jellal…ellos (dijo con una voz muy confundida al darse cuenta de quienes eran)

ERZA: natsuuuu! (la voz de erza se podía escuchar llamándolo)

NATSU: he?(se sobresalto un poco al oír la vos de erza llamándolo)

Rrruuuunnnnnnfffffffffffffffff (derrepente esa imagen desapareció y el ataque comenzó a temblar y se disperso con una pequeña pero controlada explosión que los mando a volar a los 2 en direcciones opuestas)

NATSU: aaaaaaggghhhhh (grito por la fuerza con la que fue expulsado)

Raassrrrttttassssss (natsu se estrello en el suelo)

ZANCROW: uaaarghhhh (grito por la fuerza con la que fue expulsado)

Rrassstrrasss (zancrow se estrello en el suelo)

NATSU: aaa, ouchs…aa, maldición (se quejaba es decir el estrellarse con el suelo le dolió y al mismo tiempo se levantaba)

ZANCROW: o, ohu, aa mnnrrrrr (se quejaba es decir el estrellarse con el suelo le dolió y al mismo tiempo intentaba levantarse)

ZANCROW: esa maldita lagartija cancelo mi daga sagrada (decía mientras miraba a natsu fijamente y con una voz ronca y algo cansada)

ZANCROW: mnnrrrrr (gruño levemente y miro fijamente a natsu)

Ruuuiinnnffffffffffff (derrepente volvió a reunir llamas oscuras en su mano hasta convertirlas en una daga)

NATSU: "que fue eso de hace un momento zancrow y jellal ellos" (decía natsu en su mente pero en su tono de voz se le podía oír algo confundido)

NATSU: "eso quiere decir que jellal es su hermano" (dijo con un tono sorpresivo)

NATSU: "ya veo" (dijo con tristeza) ahora lo entiendo (dijo un poco serio)

ERZA: he? (quedo confundida por lo que natsu dijo)

ZANCROW: mn (se impulso con fuerza para atacar a natsu de nuevo)

ZANCROW: aaarrrrggghhhhh (se lanzo a toda velocidad contra natsu)

ZANCROW: desaparece (gritaba abalanzándosele a natsu)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsu! (gritaron todos al mismo tiempo pero muy desesperados)

NATSU: mn (miro fijamente a zancrow)

NATSU: "quieres vengarte pero si jellal…el está vivo entonces" (decía con confusión en su mente)

NATSU: "hay otra razón por la que quieres vengarte" (decía un tanto confundido)

NATSU: "es cierto que jellal perdió sus recuerdos pero él los volvió a recuperar casi tan rápido como los perdió" (decía en forma de pregunta para sí mismo)

ZANCROW: aaarrrrggggggghhhhhh (zancrow venía a toda velocidad)

ERZA: natsu, que esperas, muévete! (le grito erza muy desesperada)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsuuuu! (le gritaron todos muy alarmados)

ZANCROW: mnnrr (gruño con una voz muy ronca)

Tun (tomo a natsu por el cuello haciendo a un lado la bufanda)

NATSU: gah (se quejo de dolor zancrow le apretó el cuello con mucha fuerza)

ERZA: natsu! (gritaba erza muy angustiada y desesperada)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsu! (gritaban todos muy desesperados)

ZANCROW: la venganza es mía (dijo con una voz ronca y entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a natsu)

Ruuuiiiinnnffffffffsssss (la daga se curveo y se clavo directamente en natsu)

Trrreeeessshhhhh (el sonido de la sangre salpicando por todos lados)

ERZA: ha! (quedo impactada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsu! (todos gritaron muy desesperados)

Era una escena terrible zancrow usaba su mano derecha para levantar a natsu por el cuello mientras que con la izquierda usaba el poder de perforación de su daga sagrada para herir a natsu de una manera terrible, el brazo izquierdo de zancrow estaba perforando el pectoral izquierdo de natsu con el poder de la daga sagrada

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic (la sangre goteaba sin parar)

ERZA: nat…su (decía erza con una con una voz temblorosa)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: ha, o, natsu, resiste (estaban muy asustados)

ZANCROW: pudiste haberlo evadido pero por alguna extraña razón no esquivaste el ataque (decía cerrando los ojos y mirando a natsu)

ZANCROW: mn (miro a natsu y con una sonrisa malvada)

ZANCROW: si…esto era lo que quería, tenía que matarte con mis propias manos para sentirme satisfecho (dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y casi conteniendo la emoción)

ZANCROW: jejeje (se rio suavemente)

NATSU: "aaa ya entiendo…con que...era esto…era por esta…razón…es que quieres vengarte" (decía en su mente pero con la voz entrecortada y con un toque de tristeza y dolor)

NATSU: "el eternano afecto más de lo debido la mente de jellal" (dijo con una gran sorpresa en su voz)

NATSU: "destruyo recuerdo alguno de que el algunas vez tuviera un hermano por eso es que quiere cobrar venganza por qué…por qué" (decía con mucho dolor en su voz)

NATSU: "aunque jellal recupere su memoria jamás recordara que zancrow es su hermano" (decía con tristeza en su voz)

NATSU: mnnrrrrr (se quejo por el dolor que le producía la daga calvada en su pecho)

ZANCROW: aun estas vivo (decía muy sonriente y fingiendo sorpresa)

ZANCROW: bueno da igual con esto ya no podrás usar magia de nuevo (decía mientras cerraba los ojos)

NATSU: mnnrr (se quejaba por el dolor ya que estaba intentando ver a natsu a los ojos)

NATSU: "esos ojos…son iguales…son iguales a los míos, son los ojos de alguien que ha pasado por la misma soledad que yo, alguien que ha sentido el mismo dolor que yo" (dijo en su mente con dolor y tristeza en su voz)

NATSU: "zancrow tu eres igual a mi…tu" (decía con una voz entrecortada y adolorida)

ZANCROW: mn (miro a natsu fijamente)

Tummmnnsshiirrrfffffff (le saco la daga del pecho a natsu después de todo zancrow sabía que natsu moriría hay)

NATSU: "zancrow que dirías…si yo te dijera…que puedo entender…tu soledad….que puedo...comprender tu dolor, que dirías...si yo te dijera...que lo que estás haciendo…es comprensible" (decía en su mente con un toque de tristeza en su voz)

NATSU: "que dirías…si yo te dijera…que yo puedo…salvarte…que dirías he…zancrow" (decía con la voz entrecortada y con un toque de dolor)

Sheeeeee, sheeeffffff, sheeeffffff (de repente un leve sonido comienza a retumbar para cortar la tensión era como si algo se estuviera quemando)

NATSU: mnnrrrrr (comienza a quejarse con una voz muy ronca)

ZANCROW: he? (se dio cuenta de estas extrañas llamas)

ZANCROW: maldito persistente (dijo muy molesto)

ZANCROW: por qué no te mueres (le grito con odio en su vos)

Raaannnnfffffffff (derrepente zancrow prende su puño izquierdo en fuego)

Fuuuuuiiiiiiiii (ese golpe iría directo al rostro de natsu)

ERZA: natsu! (grito desesperada)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: natsu! (gritaron todos muy agitados)

Tummm (derrepente un golpe en seco se pudo escuchar un golpe que cortó la tensión del momento)

El brazo izquierdo encendido en llamas de zancrow fue atrapado con mucha fuerza por la mano derecha de natsu

ZANCROW: gah (zancrow arrugo la nariz y cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor y se quejo de dolor)

ZANCORW: mnnrrrrr (gruño sosteniendo su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y apartándose de natsu)

NATSU: … (Estaba hay parado sin moverse con la cabeza agachada con sombras en sus ojos)

ZANCROW: mnnrr (miraba con la ceja arqueada fijamente a natsu mientras sostenía su brazo adolorido)

Shiiiiffff, Raassffff, Shiiiiffff, Raassffff, Shiiiiffff, Raassffff (derrepente unas llamas de una naturaleza distinta por así decirlo comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de natsu)

NATSU: … (Estaba hay parado sin moverse siendo envuelto por las llamas)

ZANCROW: que son esas llamas (decía mientras miraba fijamente a natsu)

ZANCROW: son las misma de hace un momento pero solo que ahora son más calientes y poderosas además le están dando fuerza a dragneel

Fllleeessssshhhhhhsssssssss (las llamas comenzaron a regenerar las heridas de natsu)

ZANCROW: esas llamas están regenerando sus heridas (decía con asombro en su voz al ver como se generaban su heridas)

ZANCROW: mn (derrepente sus ojos se abrieron de par a par por la sorpresa y el temor)

Ruuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnsssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (derrepente una extraña figura negra apareció detrás de natsu)

ZANCROW: hojj (quedo impactado al ver esa enorme figura detrás de natsu esa era la figura de un dragón)

La figura de un dragón se podía ver detrás de natsu este dragón era enorme era de color negro totalmente de color negro apenas si se podían ver sus ojos no era como Acnologia sino mas bien su figura era parecida desde cierto punto vista a la de igneel pero una diferencia notable era que este dragón le sobresalían cuatros grandes cuernos ondulados de la cabeza 2 a cada lado de la cabeza

GAJEEL, WENDY, ERZA, LAXUS, MAKAROV: que es eso/ mnnn/ que/ pero qué diablos/ eso es (todos estaban sorprendidos)

ZANCROW: qué diablos…es…eso (decía zancrow con la voz entrecortada tal vez por el miedo o por la sorpresa)

NATSU: …mnmnrrrrrr (se le podía escuchar gruñir levemente a natsu que aun permanecía con la cabeza mirando el suelo)

ZANCROW:…(no dijo nada estaba hay sin poder moverse de lo sorprendido que estaba)

GRRRUUUUUUOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH (derrepente un tremendo estruendo se podía escuchar retumbar por todo el lugar eso era un gruñido ese gruñido provenía de natsu pero él ni siquiera se había movido era como si saliera de su cuerpo)

ZANCROW: aa (zancrow quedo impactado del asombro ese fue un rugido muy fuerte y estruendoso)

GAJEEL, WENDY, LAXUS, MAKAROV: ajjs (todos estaban impactados por lo que acaba de suceder)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: he? (ellos al parecer no podían ver a ese enorme dragón pero si podían escucharlo)

NATSU: zancrow… puedo entender perfectamente por qué quieres vengarte (decía con una voz llena de ira mientras levantaba la cabeza lentamente)

ZANCROW: ha? (estaba muy sorprendido)

NATSU: y por eso mismo voy a detenerte para mostrarte el camino correcto aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo (decía con una voz llena de ira y odio y terminando de levantar la cabeza natsu tenía un rostro muy enfurecido y enojado y algo cambio por algunas de las escamas en su rostro)

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**-NATSU vs ZANCROW-**

* * *

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (un extraño sonido de algo muy grande que se avecinaba era casi como un silbido)

Tttaaaaaaaaaamnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllll (una gran explosión de onda de aire expansiva)

ZANCROW: "ese es dragneel" (decía en su mente con un tono de voz muy sorprendido mientras miraba a natsu)

ZANCROW: "pero qué demonios" (se dijo en su mente con un tono de voz muy intrigado)

ZANCROW: ya basta por qué no te mueres que, qué diablos eres! (decía casi gritando y muy acelerado y enojado)

NATSU: mnrrrr (gruño de ira casi como un gruñido animal y levanto la cabeza lentamente)

NATSU: yo soy el dragón Slayer del fuego (dijo con una voz firme y un tanto ronca y mirando a zancrow directamente a la cara)

NATSU: que te dice que puede entender por qué quieres vengarte (dijo de manera muy acelerada)

NATSU: y por eso…y por eso…yo (dijo con la voz entrecortada y algo acelerada)

NATSU: te detendré para mostrarte cual es el camino correcto aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo (dijo con un voz llena de ira y algo ronca pero firme)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (natsu salió corriendo directo a zancrow)

NATSU: aaaaarrrrrrgghh (se abalanzo contra zancrow con los puños listos para pelear)

ZANCROW: hijjj (se sorprendió de ver a natsu de esta manera)

Pum (un golpe derecho directo al estomago)  
Pam (una patada a la costilla derecha) pum (un golpe izquierdo a la cara) pam (una pata al estomago) pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum (una ráfaga de golpes seguidos con ambos brazos en el estomago) pammmmm (y para terminar una pata en la quijada)

Fuiiiiiii (zancrow salió volando sin poder detenerse)

Tac, toc (zancrow logra reponerse de esa paliza y aterriza de pie)

NATSU: aaaaarrrrrrgghh (natsu rápidamente sale volando y aun en el aire queda básicamente sobre zancrow)

Puuummm (un golpe aplastante con las 2 manos unidas directo en la cabeza)

ZANCROW: gah (se quejo por la fuerza de ese golpe)

Trrrrrrruuuuuuussssss (y sin poder hacer nada zancrow se hunde de golpe en el suelo)

Trrraaassss, trrraaaasss, tttrrrruuussss taaannllllssss (atraviesa varios niveles del subterráneo hasta estrellarse en el suelo de unas cloacas)

NATSU: aaarrrgggg, aaarrrrgghh (natsu arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás y mira directo al cielo y comienza a gritar en si eran mas como gruñidos)

ZANCROW: gah, gah, gah aaa maldición (zancrow se quejaba por la fuerza tan sorpréndete de natsu)

NATSU: fffuuuiiiiisssss (con el cuerpo ya arqueado se infla los cachetes)

NATSU: Karyu no…hokooo (dijo de manera muy acelerada y con mucha furia)

Pppfffffffssssssssssrrtttt (una gran ráfaga de fuego salió de boca de natsu y entro por el avuguero en donde enterró a zancrow)

Trrrruuuuurrrrrrrsssssss (la ráfaga de fuego agrando mas los huecos que zancrow izo al caer)

Tssii, Tssii (de repente algo de polvo comenzó a caer en la cabeza de zancrow)

ZANCROW: he? (sintió el polvo caer en su cabeza y miro hacia arriba para ver de donde provenía)

Raaansstttttrrrrrrtttt (y pudo ver una gran ráfaga de fuego que venía hacia el)

ZANCROW: jejeje eres un imbécil (dijo con algo de ironía en su voz)

ZANCROW: se te olvido que pudo comerme tus llamas (dijo levantándose y quedándose en el mismo lugar esperando las llamas)

ZANCROW: jeje (se rio suavemente)

Rrrraaaassstttttrrrrrr (las llamas se estrellaron contra él)

Rrrrraaaaannnnnffffffff (la ráfaga de fuego cubrió totalmente a zancrow)

ZANCROW: … (Se quedo hay parado para poder devorar las llamas)

Rrraaansssffffff (derrepente comenzó a sentir calor y dolor al mismo tiempo)

ZANCROW: he? (abrió los ojos de golpe y muy sorprendido)

ZANCROW: haaa maldición (comenzó a gritar de de una manera dolorosa y muy agitada dentro de ese mar de llamas que lo consumía)

ZANCROW: por que por que por qué no puedo comerla por qué no puedo comer tus llamas (decía casi gritando del dolor lo estaban rostizando vivo)

WENDY: he? (escucho los grito de zancrow)

WENDY: el no puede comer sus llamas (dijo con gran sorpresa en su voz)

ZANCROW: aaarrrrggggghhhhh (gritaba de dolor)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (rápidamente salió del mar de llamas que lo consumía)

ZANCROW: ha… ha (quedo con heridas menores pero aun era muy doloroso)

Rrraaannnsssffffff (el sonido de natsu cayendo)

Trrrummnnn (con gran fuerza aterriza)

NATSU: herrr (miro a zancrow directamente a los ojos)

ZANCROW: "qué demonios significa esto" (dijo mientras observaba a natsu)

ZANCROW: "maldición esto no me había pasado cuando pele con él antes, en que cambio" (dijo en su mente con un tono de voz muy sorprendido y asustado)

Ffflllleeeessstttt (natsu salió disparado a toda velocidad tan rápido que se le podo ver

ZANCROW: maldición! (se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que se había vuelto)

Tuuunnn (directo en la cara de zancrow)

Rrassttraastts (se estrello contra la pared que estaba detrás de el)

ZANCROW: gah (se quejo de dolor al estrellarse)

NATSU: Karyu no (decía mientras al mismo tiempo levantaba las manos)

Rrruuuiiiiissssfffff (y acumulando fuego creó una bola de fuego)

ZANCROW: he? (se sorprendió al ver lo que natsu estaba haciendo)

NATSU: Koennn (grito con firmeza y ira y al mismo tiempo se la arrojo)

Rrraaaannnnssssstttrrrrrrrr (la esfera salió disparada hacia zancrow)

ZANCROW: maldita sea! (dijo al darse cuenta de que la esfera venia directo hacia el)

Taaaaassss (se barrio de frente por el suelo para esquivar la bola de fuego)

Rrruuuinnnttrrssss (la esfera choco contra la pared)

Tttttuuuuuuummmmm (y exploto destruyendo la pared en la que se  
había estrellado)

ZANCROW: maldito, bramido del dios del fuego (grito respondiendo de inmediato)

Raaannnsssfffffffffff (el bramido salió disparado hacia natsu)

NATSU: hheeerrrrraaaaarrrrrggggghhh (y con la boca abierta soltó un largo rugido con la voz algo ronca)

Rrraaaannnffffffffffssssiiiiiii (las llamas del bramido comenzaron a ser succionadas)

NATSU: … (Natsu devoro no consumió las llamas de zancrow para fortalecerse)

ZANCROW: qué? (dijo con una voz muy impactada al darse cuenta de que natsu devoro sus llamas)

ZANCROW: el… se comió mis llamas (el estaba muy sorprendido no lo podía creer)

ZANCROW: "como es eso posible se supone que para hacer eso necesita agotar su reserva de fuego mágico" (dijo en su mente con un tono de voz muy intrigado)

ZANCROW: desgraciado (dijo con una voz ronca)

NATSU: Karyu no (dijo con una voz firme y muy ronca)

ZANCROW: maldición esto es malo (dijo al ver a natsu decir la frase y tomar aire)

Tac, toc, tac, toc (zancrow comenzó a tomar distancia)

NATSU: hokooo (grito con fuerza y firmeza)

Rraaannsssffffffffffffff (el rugido salió disparado directo hacia zancrow)

ZANCROW: maldicion (dijo aceleradamente)

Taml, taml, taml, taml, taml (comenzó a correr para huir del rugido de natsu)

NATSU: arrghhhh (natsu gritaba con un voz ronca)

Rrraaannnffffff (derrepente el rugido comienza a cambiar de dirección casi como si persiguiera a zancrow)

ZANCROW: qué? "puede controlar el rugido y redirigirlo" (dijo al percatarse de los movimientos del rugido)

Rrrannnnfffffff (el rugido lo perseguía)

ZANCROW: o, maldición (dijo muy asustado de ver los movimientos del rugido)

ZANCROW: maldicion (dijo con una voz ronca y llena de odio)

ZANCROW: tomaaaa (dijo rápidamente y con firmeza)

Fffuuuiiiiisssss (arqueo el cuerpo hacia atrás y tomo aire)

ZANCROW: bramido del dios del fuegoooooo (dijo casi gritando con mucha fuerza y firmeza)

Rrraaannnsssffffff (el bramido salió disparado directo a natsu)

Raaaannnnnsssffff (pero el rugido de natsu se dirigía directo al bramido)

Ttttrrraaannnnsssttttfffeeeelllssss (ambos chocaron con gran fuerza)

Tttrrrruuummm (y terminaron en una peligrosa explosión que tenía que salir por algún lado y ese lado y por donde saldrían eran las alcantarillas que recorrían toda la ciudad)

Puuummm, Puuummm, pumm, pumm, pumm, Pumm, pumm, pumm, pumm, Puuummm, pumm, pumm, pumm, Puuummm,  
pumm, pumm, pumm

ERZA, LUCY, HAPPY, WENDY, CHARLET, GAJEEL, LILI, LAXUS, MIRAJANE, LISANA, ELFMAN: aaahh/ que está pasando/ aaahh/ que es esto/ que está pasando/ maldición/ parece que esto se nos está saliendo de las manos/ diablos/ aaahh/ aaahh/ hombre (dijeron todos algo preocupados)

ZANCROW: maldición (dijo zancrow al darse cuenta de que ambos rugido y bramido se cancelaron)

NATSU: mnrrrr (gruño levemente lleno de rabia)

Ppleesttttt (se movió rápidamente)

ZANCROW: he! (se sorprendió otra vez lo perdió de vista)

NATSU: aaarrrrggghhhhh (apareció frete a zancrow casi flotando frente a el)

Puuummm (un tremendo golpe directo en la cara de zancrow)

Ffflllleeeee (zancrow salió volando sin poder responder)

Tttrrrruuummm (y se estrello contra una pared cercana)

ZANCROW: gah (zancrow se quejo de dolor al chocar contra la pared)

Tas (derrepente natsu se paro frente a zancrow)

NATSU: ya tuviste suficiente (le dijo con firmeza)

Tap (natsu tomo a zancrow de la banda de su traje)

ZANCROW: aa (zancrow estaba muy confundido y adolorido aun)

NATSU: o caso tengo que seguirte golpeando para que entiendas de una buena vez (le dijo muy acelerado y furico)

NATSU: he! (le dijo en señal de pregunta)

ZANCROW: aa cállate (le dijo levemente por el dolor)

NATSU: he? (se quedo confundido por lo que dijo zancrow)

ZANCROW: por qué no simplemente me matas y me dejas en paz… (Dijo con dolor físico en su voz)

NATSU: ha? (se sorprendió de escuchar eso)

ZANCROW: es solo… que quien te crees que eres (dijo muy cansado)

NATSU: he? (no entendía por qué decía algo como eso)

ZANCROW: es solo que quien coño te crees que eres maldito! (le  
grito de una manera muy acelerada y agitada)

NATSU: hu? (quedo muy sorprendido)

ZANCROW: acaso crees que con simplemente decirme que intentaras cambiarme… (Dijo muy enojado y algo descontrolado)

ZANCROW: crees que con eso voy a desistir de mi venganza (dijo muy molesto y acelerado)

ZANCROW: ha! (dijo muy exaltado)

NATSU: … (No podía entenderlo)

ZANCROW: crees que lo sabes todo sobre mi ha! (dijo muy agitado y exaltado)

NATSU: … (Simplemente se quedo sin decir palabras)

ZANCROW: tú no sabes nada de mí (dijo muy enojado)

ZANCROW: yo sufro a causa de los vínculos que perdí (dijo con una voz llena de odio)

ZANCROW: a causa de la familia que perdí (dijo muy molesto)

NATSU: … (No podía decir nada pero es que como podría)

ZANCROW: de mi familia (dijo con una voz ronca y llena de odio)

Taap (zancrow tomo a natsu del pecho de su camisa y lo levanto)

ZANCROW: tu… tu… (Dijo con la voz entrecortada pero acelerada)

ZANCROW: tú ni siquiera tienes una familia verdaderaaaa! (dijo muy agitado y descontrolado)

Tuul (zancrow empujo a natsu hasta una pequeña catarata)

Treeessss (ambos cayeron por esa catarata)

Taasslll (ambos cayeron al fondo del agua hundiéndose)

Gulc, gulc, gulc (subieron rápidamente a la superficie del agua)

NATSU: aaahh (al salir grito desesperados por aire)

ZANCROW: aaahh (al salir grito desesperados por aire)

Tac (natsu se paro al extremo del estanque en donde había caído)

Tac (zancrow se paro al extremo contrario del estanque en donde había caído quedando frente a natsu)

NATSU: haa (natsu respiraba profundamente por el cansancio)

ZANCROW: haa (zancrow respiraba aceleradamente)

NATSU: yo… (Dijo para romper el hielo)

ZANCROW: mn (que iría a decir ahora)

NATSU: yo se que eres hermano de jellal (dijo mirando fijamente a natsu)

ZANCROW: sht (esto lo izo molestar)

Gigigigigigigi (comenzó a apretar los puños con furia)

ZANCROW: y… (Dijo secamente)

ZANCROW: acaso crees que solo por saber eso tiene algún  
derecho sobre mi decisión! (dijo agitadamente)

NATSU: por eso yo… (Dijo levemente)

ZANCROW: … (Se quedo en silencio)

NATSU: por eso yo te mostrare el camino correcto… (Dijo con firmeza)

NATSU: yo (dijo levemente)

NATSU: yo te detendré (dijo con firmeza)

ZANCROW: mn (se sorprendió de algo como eso)

Tliinnn (derrepente zancrow recordó como solía ser su hermano)

ZANCROW: jellal (dijo levemente casi susurrando)

ZANCROW: mn (y se quedo pensativo)

NATSU: cuando yo… (Dijo levemente)

ZANCROW: he? (sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de natsu)

NATSU: cuando yo estoy con mis amigos del gremio… (Dijo mirando a zancrow fijamente)

ZANCROW: mn (se quedo mirando a natsu fijamente)

NATSU: yo siento que tengo un hogar… (Dijo entrecerrando los ojos)

ZANCROW: mn (el solo estaba hay mirando a natsu)

ZANCROW: "dragneel" (dijo en su mente)

NATSU: y aun más importante cuando estaba con igneel sentía que tenía un padre que me amaba (dijo mirando fijamente a natsu)

ZANCROW: … (No dijo nada)

NATSU: pero cuando me abandono yo… (Dijo con la voz entrecortada y llena de dolor)

NATSU: yo… (Dijo levemente)

NATSU: me llene de dolor y soledad y me dejo un vació por dentro que no podía llenar con nada (dijo de una manera muy triste)

ZANCROW: … (Solo lo miro)

NATSU: a pesar de que estaba con mis amigos de fairy tail no era lo mismo…no era lo mismo (dijo muy triste y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación)

NATSU: por eso (dijo firmemente y mirando a zancrow)

ZANCROW: hu (miro a natsu sorprendido)

NATSU: es que puedo entender tu dolor (dijo con firmeza en su voz)

ZANCROW: mn (no sabía que decir)

NATSU: el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido (dijo levemente)

ZANCROW:… (Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos)

Rrraaannnffffff (derrepente el cuerpo de zancrow se prendió en llamas)

NATSU: zancrow! (dijo natsu con una voz ronca y enojada al ver a  
zancrow encenderse)

ZANCROW: te estoy reconociendo (dijo con firmeza)

NATSU: he? (se sorprendió de escuchar eso)

ZANCROW: en otras palabras te reconozco como mi igual (dijo extendiendo los brazos de par a par)

NATSU:… (no se lo podía creer)

ZANCROW: por qué has sentido el mismo dolor y soledad que yo (dijo mirando a natsu fijamente)

ZANCROW: por ello es que peleare sin contenerme y con toda mi fuerza (dijo con firmeza)

ZANCROW: para vencerte (dijo con una voz ronca)

ZANCROW: si te venzo a ti mi igual… me hare mas fuerte (dijo de una manera alegre pero malvada)

Gigigigigi (zancrow comenzó a apretar los puños)

Ffffllllleeeeeessssss (derrepente las llamas de zancrow se volvieron un poco más grandes y agresivas)

NATSU: mnnn (de seguro natsu lo noto pero no tenía tiempo para eso)

NATSU: de acuerdo que así sea entonces (dijo con una voz respondiendo a las provocaciones de zancrow)

Ramm, ramm, ramm, ramm, ramm (natsu comenzó a moverse de lado a lado rápidamente tan rápido que no se le podía ver)

ZANCROW: he? (se sorprendió por algo)

Raaammmmmfffff (era una estela roja)

ZANCROW: que es esto? (dijo zancrow con una cara confundida)

ZANCROW: "es una estela de fuego" (dijo de inmediato)

ZANCROW: "puedo sentirlo" (se dijo así mismo)

Rrrrraaaaannnnnffffffff (la estela de fuego se movía de derecha a izquierda)

Pumm (zancrow le dio un golpe directo en la cara a natsu)

Fffeeesss (natsu salió volando)

Tttaaarrrrssss (y se estrello contra una pared cercana)

NATSU: gah, tsh maldición (dijo natsu algo adolorido)

NATSU: "esto está mal el no debería poder verme maldición" (dijo algo confundido)

ZANCROW: esto está muy bien, puedo sentirlo (dijo algo alegre, con esto se podría decir que tenía la ventaja)

ZANCROW: jeje (se rio al ver la cara de confundido de natsu)

NATSU: tsh (natsu se disgusto al ver su sonrisa)

Rraaammfffffffff (y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque)

ZANCROW: jejeje (zancrow se rio)

ZANCROW: "dragneel tiende a dejar una pequeña estela de fuego no puedo verla mis ojos no son tan buenos pero puedo sentirla debido a que usamos una magia parecida de elemento fuego" (decía en su mente de una manera muy analítica)

Rrraaannmmffffffff, Rrraaannnffffff, Rrraaannnffffff (natsu se movía de derecha a izquierda)

Tuuunnn (directo al estomago de natsu)

Fffuuueee (natsu salió disparado)

Ttrrruuuunnnsss (y se estrello contra una pared)

NATSU: gah (se quejo de dolor)

NATSU: rayos (dijo mirando fijamente a zancrow)

ZANCROW: danza del dios del fuego (dijo con la voz ronca)

Rrraaannnsssfffffffff (eran unas largas llamaradas que giraban y muy agresivas y poderosas)

NATSU: he! (se sorprendió de ver ese poder tan sorprendente)

Ttttrrrrraaaaannnsssssrrrraaaaassssssffff (y todo exploto)

NATSU: gah (se quejo por la fuerza del ataque además atravesó el techo del subterráneo y salió a la superficie)

Trraass (una de las llamas de la danza golpea un tubo de agua)

Turum, turum, turum, turum (y el agua comienza salir a montones)

Pppllllluuuuuummmm (y comienza a inundarlo todo)

ZANCROW: aa (su respiración estaba acelerada)

NATSU: aa (su respiración estaba acelerada)

GRAY: dios (dijo mirando el desastre)

GRAY: ese natsu si sigue peleando de esa manera se lo va a  
cargar todo, maldición (dijo con un tono de fastidio en su voz)

GRAY: juvia hagámoslo (dijo volteando a ver a la mujer cabello azul)

JUVIA: que dijiste gray sama… (Dijo poniéndose muy roja)

GRAY: que lo hagamos (dijo gray confundido)

JUVIA: que lo ha-ga-mos (dijo con la voz entre cortada por lo avergonzada que estaba)

GRAY: he? (se extraño de verla de ese color)

GRAY: hee! (y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho)

GRAY: no, no, no en ese sentido me refiero a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer (dijo recapacitando pero también poniéndose rojo)

GRAY: tú sabes (dijo cocándose la cabeza)

GRAY: apagar las llamas (dijo señalando la ciudad en llamas)

JUVIA: haa (dijo con un tono de voz un tanto decepcionada)

JUVIA: de acuerdo gray sama (dijo con firmeza y seriedad)

GRAY: … (Extendió su mano hacia lluvia en la forma tradicional en la que un caballero la pide)

JUVIA: … (y Juvia dejo caer con suavidad su mano sobre la de gray)

GRAY: bien, lista (dijo gray con firmeza)

JUVIA: si (respondió seguido sin pensarlo)

GRAY/JUVIA: unison (dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo pero con firmeza)

GRAY/JUVIA: Raiddd (dijeron casi gritando y uniendo sus cuerpos como si bailaran tango o algo así)

Tuuuuliiiiiinnnnn (2 enormes portales para un conjuro mágico aparecieron sobre ellos)

Tuun, tuun, tuun, tuun, tuun (el agua de los canales de magnolia se comenzó a elevar)

Tilin, tilín, tilín, tilín, tilín, tilin (y luego comenzó a nevar hielo)

ZANCROW: he? (sintió lo trozos pequeños pero fríos de hielo)

NATSU: esto es, gray (dijo mirando hacia el cielo)

Ranffff, ssshhhheeeeeee (derrepente las llamas de zancrow que  
estaban destruyendo la ciudad comenzaron a apagarse)

ZANCROW: sht (izo una mueca de fastidio en su rostro)

ZANCROW: "las llamas se extinguieron" (dijo muy sorprendió)

ZANCROW: tienes buenos amigos dragneel (dijo fríamente y mirando a natsu)

NATSU: si (respondió secamente)

MAKAROV: bien hecho (dijo al notar que las llamas se apagaron)

TODOS EN FAIRY TAIL: oo, Gray y juvia, ellos se gustan (dijeron  
todos muy sorprendidos)

ERZA: natsu… (Dijo erza levemente casi susurrando)

ERZA: tsh (izo una mueca de rabia en su rostro)

ERZA: "tengo que"… (Dijo con impotencia en su voz)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc (derrepente erza comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se encontraba natsu)

MAKAROV: no espera erza (le dijo Makarov muy alarmado)

ERZA: maestro (dijo ella sorprendida pero deteniendo su avanzar)

ERZA: maestro… pero… natsu esta (dijo con la voz entrecortada y  
muy angustiada)

MAKAROV: erza, se cómo te sientes pero aunque tu vayas eso no cambiara las cosas (le dijo Makarov con una cara de tristeza)

MAKAROV: si realmente quieres ayudar a natsu quédate aquí a salvo y confía en el (dijo con firmeza en su voz)

ERZA: … (Erza no dijo nada)

ERZA: maestro… (Dijo erza con una voz muy leve)

ERZA: natsu… (Dijo con impotencia y preocupación en su voz y volteando a ver a donde se encontraba natsu)

Ya natsu y zancrow se encontraban en el medio de la ciudad en el centro de magnolia muy alejados de los magos de fairy tail

ZANCROW: bueno comencemos, esta vez me asegure de vencerte (dijo con mucha confianza en su voz)

NATSU: digo lo mismo (dijo natsu un tanto sonriente)

Tac, toc, tac, toc (natsu corrió a toda velocidad contra zancrow)

Tac, toc, tac, toc (zancrow no perdió tiempo y izo lo mismo)

Ffffuuuuueeeee (natsu comienza a moverse a una velocidad sorprendente)

Pumm (pero como zancrow podía verlo le acertó un golpe directo en el estomago mandándolo a volar)

Ffffuuuuaaaa (natsu salió volando directo al avuguero inundado de agua por el que salió)

NATSU: gah (se quejo por la fuerza de golpe y la velocidad a la que iba)

Ttrrruuuunnnsss (y callo de clavado hundiéndose en el avuguero lleno de agua)

ZANCROW: jum (zancrow salto en dirección a donde había caído natsu)

Tal, tal (zancrow aterrizo cerca del avuguero)

ZANCROW:… (Quedo en silencio observando el avuguero)

ZANCROW: he? (derrepente algo lo sorprendió)

Trans (las manos de natsu salieron abriendo un avuguero justo debajo de zancrow)

Tap (y lo atrapo con ambas manos por los tobillos)

ZANCROW: hu! (se sorprendió mucho pero se impulso rápidamente hacia delante)

Tuuuulliiinn (justo cuando zancrow iba a chocar de frente contra el suelo apareció un portal en sus manos)

Rrraaannnnsssfffffffffff (derrepente el portal soltó una ráfaga de fuego oscuro que lo impulso por los aires)

Ttrraannsss (sacando a natsu que se encontraba bajo tierra)

Fffuuuuuuiiiiii (y ambos salieron volando a gran velocidad elevándose)

ZANCROW: aaaarrrrrrrrr (comenzó a gritar de desesperación y ira tal vez por que estaban muy alto)

Rrannfff, rannf, ranf (derrepente la llama que los elevaba se apago)

Ffffuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee (y comenzaron a caer rápidamente)

NATSU: aaaa (comenzó a gritar de ira y desesperación)

Taap (derrepente natsu tomo a zancrow de la banda amarrilla de su traje)

ZANCROW: herrr (zancrow tomo a natsu del pecho de su camisa)  
Y seguían cayendo a gran velocidad

Tum (derrepente natsu le dio un golpe en la cara a zancrow)  
Pun (zancrow le dio un golpe en la cara a natsu)  
Tan (natsu le dio un rodillazo a zancrow en el estomago)  
Pun (zancrow le dio un golpe en la cara a natsu)  
Pan (zancrow le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a natsu)  
Tun (natsu le respondió con un golpe en la cara)  
Tan (zancrow le respondió con otro rodillazo en el estomago)  
Tun (y con un cabezazo tomo la ventaja sobre natsu)  
Tac (derrepente zancrow lo tomo a natsu por la parte de atrás del cuello de su ropa y aprovecho esto para impulsarse y colocarse sobre su espalda)

ZANCROW: aaaarrrrrrrrr (zancrow comienza a gritar con una voz muy ronca debido a la desesperación)

NATSU: mmmnnnrrrrrr (natsu gruñía para quitarse a zancrow de encima pero no podía este planeaba usarlo como amortiguador)

Raannffff (derrepente natsu creó una enorme bola de fuego y se envolví en ella)

Truuunnnnsssssss (pero aun así se estrellaron con fuerza sobre una gran edificación)

ZANCROW: arte secreto del God Slayer (derrepente la voz de  
zancrow se pudo escuchar con gran firmeza)

ZANCROW: cólera del dios del fuegoooooo (grito con fuerza y firmeza)

Rrrrrrraaaaaaannnnnnnsssssssfffffffffffffffff (derrepente una enorme erupción de lava de color negro se pudo ver salir desde el punto más alto de esa enorme edificación que por cierto era como una mansión)

Pppppuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm (y todo exploto)

Fuuuiiiiiii (el humo resultado de esa erupción ya se estaba disipando)

ZANCROW:… (Los ojos de zancrow miraban hacia abajo llenos de terror)

NATSU: in…increíble (dijo natsu con la voz entrecortada y con una cara de sorpresa hasta más no poder)

ZANCROW: tsh (hace una mueca de molestia en su rostro)

Tac (zancrow se levanta y toma a natsu del pecho de su camisa)

ZANCROW: aun no termino dragneel (dijo zancrow levemente)

ZANCROW: aun no termino (dijo alzando un poco más la voz)

ZANCROW: dragneeeellllllllll (grito zancrow empujando a natsu a una larga caída)

Fuuuiiii (natsu caía y zancrow lo seguía muy de cerca)

Tap, tap (derrepente zancrow se engancha a natsu por su espalda, las piernas de zancrow tenían atrapada la cara de natsu y los brazos se habían enganchado a las piernas de natsu "supongo que saben quién izo este movimiento")

Rrrrruuuuuuiiiiiinnnnnn (cayeron a gran velocidad)

Tttrrrrruuuummmmmssss (y zancrow enterró de cabeza a natsu en el suelo)

Después de la cólera del dios todo quedo destrozado y la fuente en medio de magnolia comenzó a inundarlo todo pero no era peligroso el agua solo te llegaba a los tobillos

Trraassss (zancrow soltó a natsu el cual aun estaba enterrado de cabeza en la tierra pero lentamente natsu cayó hasta quedar de espaldas)

Talll (y así natsu cayó en la peña laguna que te llegaba a los tobillo pero que ahora inundaba la zona)

Tac, toc, tac, toc (zancrow comenzó a tomar distancia de natsu dándole la espalda a su cuerpo reposante)

ZANCROW: gahhhh, buaaaaaa (derrepente zancrow comenzó a vomitar y a toser tal vez no quería llegar a este extremo)

NATSU:….. (El cuerpo de natsu estaba hay sin moverse)

NATSU:….. (Sin emitir movimientos solo hay siendo humedecido por el agua)

Tuuuulliiinn (derrepente un destello apareció frente a natsu al parecer solo natsu podía verlo y escucharlo y en el destello había una figura y ese era…)

IGNEEL: natsu…. (Dijo con la voz baja no le podía oír muy bien)

IGNEEL: natsu! (natsu esta vez se pudo escuchar con más fuerza)

IGNEEL: natsuuuuuu! (y ahora lo grita acelerada y agitadamente mientras en destello se desvanece)

Ruuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinnnnn (derrepente todo se volvió oscuridad para natsu no podía verse nada ni menos escucharse algo)

… (Todo quedo en silencio de muerte total)

Derrepente se podía ver un pequeño destello de luz a lo lejos de entre tanta oscuridad

Rrruuuuuunnnnnnnn (derrepente todo comenzó a mover se era como si intentaras escapar pero solo te acercabas mas a esa luz)

Esa luz era como una rotura

Tuuunnn (derrepente la ruptura se abrió de par a par eso no era una ruptura era un enorme ojo)

Turum, turum, turum, turum, turum, turum, turum, turum, turum (derrepente los latidos de un corazón se podían escuchar eran cada vez más frecuentes y rápidos)

Raannfff, raannfff, raannfff, raannfff, raannfff, raannfff, raannfff (derrepente el natsu que estaba tendido en el suelo a distancia de zancrow comenzó a prenderse en llamas de una naturaleza distinta en diferente partes de su cuerpo)

ZANCROW: … (Tuvo un raro presentimiento y comenzó a voltear hacia atrás a ver a natsu)

ZANCROW: he? (zancrow se percato de esas raras llamas)

Tal, tal, tal, tal, tal, tal, tal, tal (y comenzó a caminar para poder ver que eran esas extrañas llamas)

ZANCROW: pero que… (Dijo un tanto confundido)

ZANCROW: que son esas llamas (dijo muy confundido mientras las veía)

Raannfff, raannfff, raannfff, raannfff (las llamas comenzaron a cubrir ciertas partes del cuerpo de natsu)

Raaannffff, raaannffff, raaannffff, raannffff (derrepente comenzaron a levantar)

ZANCROW: he? (quedo impactado esas llamas estaban levantando a natsu lo ponían de pie frente de el)

NATSU: jum (derrepente natsu reacciono abriendo los ojos de par a par)

ZANCROW: he! (zancrow se sorprendió de esto a estas alturas esperaba que natsu estuviera muerto)

Puuummm (derrepente natsu le clavo un tremendo golpe directo en la cara a zancrow)

Fuuui, fuuui (zancrow callo dando vueltas en un mismo eje)

ZANCROW: gah aaaaaahhh (zancrow comenzó a gritar de dolor ese golpe le dolió de verdad y mucho)

NATSU: … (Natsu tenía las manos en la cabeza como si se jalara los cabellos y comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado como si algo le doliera como si algo lo atormentara)

Raaannnffff, raaannnffff, raaannnffff (las llamas estaban cubriendo su cuerpo casi por completo)

NATSU: gah hee (natsu comenzó a quejarse dolor mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza como si se jalara los cabellos y seguía moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado)

Rrraaannnnfffffffuuuuussssssllllllllll (las llamas lo cubrieron por completo de la cabeza a los pies)

NATSU: aaaaagggggghhhhhh (natsu grito de dolor por esto)

Tall, tall (derrepente natsu se puso en una extraña posición en donde usaba no solo las piernas si también las manos para apoyarse sobre el suelo como si fuera algún tipo de animal)

Tuuuulliiinn (esas llamas comenzaron a tomar la forma de un dragón con 4 cuernos ondulados en la cabeza 2 a cada extremo de la cara)

Shhhheeeeeee (derrepente la pequeña inundación comenzó a evaporarse debido al calor de las llamas que envolvieron a natsu)

NATSU: mmnnrrrrr (natsu comenzó a gruñir de furia y rabia)

ZANCROW: … (Zancrow estaba hay parado sin poder decir nada viendo a natsu)

Taaalll (natsu salió disparado a toda velocidad contra zancrow)

NATSU: aarrrrgggg (gritaba lleno de ira abalanzándose contra zancrow)

ZANCROW: he? (se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que natsu lo iba a atacar)

Feeeeesssss (el puño de natsu viene a toda velocidad pero falla)

Feeeeesssss (derrepente las llamas del ese mismo puño que en la mano tienen forma de dragón se movieron en una dirección diferente atacando a zancrow)

ZANCROW: gahhhh (zancrow se quejo de dolor por el ataque)

Taaaaallllllll (y cayó en el suelo inundado con lo que quedaba de  
agua)

ZANCROW: "pero por que, por qué justo ahora" (dijo muy intrigado y asustado)

ZANCROW: "a pesar de que puedo ver sus movimientos sus llamas se mueven en un dirección diferente maldición" (dijo de una manera muy analítica)

NATSU: mnmrrrrrrrr (natsu gruñía de furia mientras miraba a zancrow fijamente)

ZANCROW: "bien quieres pelear con todo dragneel que así sea" (dijo de una manera muy agresiva)

Tall, tall, tall, tall, tall, tall (zancrow salió corriendo rápidamente para atacar a natsu)

ZANCROW: jum (se impulso y dio un salto)

ZANCROW: bramido del dios del fuego (tomo aire y le disparo el bramido)

Raaannnnfffffffff (se dirigía a toda velocidad contra natsu)

NATSU: aaaarrrrrrrrr (grito casi gruñendo mientras se lanzaba contra las llamas)

Rrrriiiiaaannnnfffffff (de repente las llamas se disiparon desde el centro)

Tall, tall, tall, tall, tall, tall, tall, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc (del vapor salió un natsu caminante y despreocupado)

ZANCROW: "que esas llamas lo protejen" (dijo en su mente con un tono de voz muy sorprendido)

NATSU: aarrrr (natsu volvió a tomar su posición animal y arqueaba su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás)

ZANCROW: he? (zancrow quedo confundido por la forma de actuar de natsu)

Sssffffeelllllllssss (natsu salió disparado a toda velocidad contra zancrow)

Rrraaaannnffff, rraaaannnffff, rraaaannnffff, rraaaannnffff (de repente natsu comenzó a rodear a zancrow creando una especie de remolino por la velocidad con la que giraba)

Tttuuuiissss, tttuuuiiis, tttuuuiiis, tttuuuiiis, tttuuuiiis (y se lanzaba al ataque contra zancrow salía de todos lados de ese remolino)

ZANCROW: aa, maldición es muy rápido (decía zancrow tratando de esquivarlo)

NATSU: aarrrrgggg (se lanza contra zancrow a toda velocidad contra zancrow y con el puño elevado y preparado)

Pumm (directo en el estomago)

Treeessss (zancrow sale volando y arrastrándose por el suelo)

Trruunss (y termina estrellándose contra una casa)

ZANCROW: haa (estaba adolorido apenas si podía reaccionar)

ZANCROW: "maldicion se está volviendo más rápido y fuerte"  
(decía con una expresión de dolor en su rostro)

Tacc (derrepente un golpe seco interrumpe los pensamientos de zancrow)

NATSU: te distrajiste (le dijo con firmeza y con una voz muy ronca)

ZANCROW: he? (miro desconcertado el brazo de natsu y pudo ver que este lo tenía agarrado de la pierna derecha)

NATSU: aaarrrgggg (natsu comienza a arrastrar a zancrow por el suelo)

Tttrruuunnnnsssssss (el suelo era destrozado por el cuerpo de zancrow que era remolcado)

ZANCROW: aaaaaahhhhhh (zancrow gritaba de dolor mientras era remolcado por el suelo)

NATSU: aaarrrgggg (gritaba con fuerza mientras aprovechaba el impulso y lanzaba a zancrow con todas sus fuerzas)

Ttrrruuuunnnsss (zancrow se estrella contra una casa cercana)

ZANCROW: aa, maldición (decía con un tono de voz un tanto fastidiado)

Bbbbuuuuurrrrrrsssssss (derrepente una enorme mano gigante echa de fuego comienza a moverse sobre él como si intentara aplastarlo)

ZANCROW: he? (quedo confundido al ver esa mano gigante echa de fuego)

Pppaaaaannnnnnnn (la mano se lanza contra zancrow intentando aplastarlo pero por suerte este se mueve rápidamente y logra esquivarlo)

ZANCROW: aaa "tiene un gran poder destructivo" (decía zancrow un tanto asustado)

ZANCROW: "maldición" (decía de manera muy molesta y fastidiada)

ZANCROW: "no quería hacer esto…" (Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una voz muy ronca)

ZANCROW: "pero ya no hay marcha atrás" (dijo abriendo los ojos y con una voz firme)

ZANCROW: "ella me dijo que debía tener cuidado al usarlo" (dijo con una expresión muy pensativa)

ZANCROW: aaa, supongo que no tengo opción si se trata de ti o si dragneel (decía de manera muy relajada y confiada)

Rrruuiinnnnnhhhhhhhhhhsssssssss (derrepente una magia negra comenzó a cubrirlo no eran del color de sus llamas eran más oscuras)

NATSU: he? (se sorprendió de ver como esa magia de color negro intenso comenzaba a cubrirlo)

ZANCROW: sin duda eres poderoso (decía con una voz firme y al mismo tiempo la magia comenzaba a cambiar el color de su cuerpo por un color grisáceo oscuro)

Ssshhhhheee (su pelo comienza a cambiar por un color negro dejando un mechón de en frente de su color original el amarillo)

ZANCROW: pero yo lo soy aun más (dijo con fuerza mientras sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro dejando la pupila de su color rojo)

NATSU: … (No podía decir nada era un tanto intrigante verlo con esa apariencia)

ZANCROW: jejeje (rio suavemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de natsu)

ZANCROW: "puedo sentirlo, el poder corriendo dentro de mí el poder de la oscuridad la oscuridad de zeref" (decía con una voz muy confiada y al mismo tiempo apretaba los puños)

ZANCROW: tu sabias (dijo con una voz muy relajada y confiada mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: mn (se confundió a que se refería)

ZANCROW: que cuando un dragón Slayer y God Slayer que tiene el mismo atributo mágico se encuentran frente a frente su destino es pelear hasta que uno de los 2 sobreviva (dijo mirando a natsu y sonriéndole malvadamente)

NATSU: … (Quedo sorprendido esto era otra cosa)

ZANCROW: y ese voy a ser yo (dijo con firmeza y abriendo los ojos de golpe)

NATSU: zancrow… (Dijo suavemente casi susurrando y con una expresión de enojo en su rostro)

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

**-EL FIN DE LA BATALLA " separación"-**

* * *

NATSU: aarrrrgggg (gritaba con furia mientras corría toda velocidad en dirección a zancrow)

Ttrrrummmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrr (derrepente natsu clava su puño derecho en la tierra y comienza a correr en dirección a zancrow)

ZANCROW:… (Solo se quedo hay parado viendo a natsu correr en dirección asía el)

NATSU: aaarrrgggg (aprovechando el impulso ataco a zancrow con el puño derecho)

Pppuuummm (un gran impacto)

Rrraaannnnttttttsssss (derrepente la nueve de polvo comienza moverse a la izquierda)

Puuummm (y se estrella contra un casa cercana)

NATSU: …. (Quedo en silencio muy sorprendido por lo que veía)

Bbbrrruuuaaa (era una mano gigante que protegía a zancrow de natsu)

NATSU: mnnn (abrió los ojos de par a par por la sorpresa de lo que veía)

Fflleeaaaa (derrepente los dedos de la mano se abrieron de golpe)

Puuummm (natsu salió volando ya que esa enorme mano lo lanzo de golpe)

Ttrraannsss (natsu sale volando y se estrella contra una edificación cercana)

NATSU: sht (después de que el humo de disipo apareció un natsu muy molesto)

Bbbrrruuuaaa (derrepente una mano mas aparece ahora no era un si no 2)

NATSU: zancrow… (Dijo casi susurrando)

ZANCROW: Jeje (se rio al ver la cara de natsu)

ZANCROW: kami no chikara (dijo con una voz muy ronca)

NATSU:… (No podía creer lo que veía)

Bbbrrruuuaaaaaaa (estas enormes manos eran de un color morado y la energía de la que estaban hechas le daba un aspecto ondulante casi como si bailaran todo el tiempo)

ZANCROW: gah (derrepente zancrow comenzó a sentirse mal y se quejo de dolor)

ZANCROW: sht (algo le molestaba por la expresión de sus rostro y derrepente comenzó a recordar)

Flashback

U: si lo usas por mucho tiempo comenzara a consumirte lentamente hasta que ya no quede nada de ti (dijo de manera muy analítica y despreocupada)

U: esas son las consecuencias de usar la magia oscura de zeref (dijo con un voz muy ronca)

Fin del Flashback

ZANCROW: "tengo que terminar con esto rápido" (dijo en su mente con una voz muy decidida y firme)

ZANCROW: "o de lo contrario no quedara nada de mí para recordar" (dijo con una voz muy ronca)

NATSU: sht (natsu izo una mueca de fastidio y molestia en su rostro)

ZANCROW: mn (zancrow comenzó a mirar a su alrededor)

ZANCROW: jeje (y comenzó a reír suavemente)

ZANCROW: este de verdad es un fantástico lugar para pelear (dijo con risas en su voz y mirando a natsu)

ZANCROW: no lo crees así dragneel (dijo con una voz ronca)

ZANCROW: El centro de magnolia, su amada plaza (dijo abriendo los brazos como si alardeara)

NATSU:… (No dijo nada el solo estaba hay parado mirando a zancrow)

ZANCROW: bueno te pareces si acabamos de una buena vez con esta pelea (dijo con una voz burlona)

NATSU: mnmnrrrrrr (natsu gruño levemente)

ZANCROW: jeje (zancrow rio entre dientes mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: mn! (derrepente natsu se sorprendió por algo)

Ffllleeessss (derrepente un sonido como si algo se quemara)

NATSU: "que extraño desde hace un momento no puedo sentir mi mano izquierda" (dijo con una voz muy confundida y con una expresión de intriga)

ZANCROW: parece ser que tú tampoco tienes tiempo que perder (dijo de manera burlona)

ZANCROW: o si dragneel (dijo mirando a natsu fijamente)

ZANCROW: como te dije antes acabemos con esto de una buena vez (dijo con seriedad al darse cuenta de que natsu no le prestaba atención)

NATSU: como tú quieras zancrow (dijo natsu con una voz ronca y decidida)

Y ahí estaban con sus respectivas distancias mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra solo mirándose con un silencio de muerte de por medio no necesitaban utilizar palabras para saber lo que pensaba el uno del otro era obvio que el siguiente ataque lo decidiría todo…

ZANCROW: …. (Miraba a natsu sin moverse, sin emitir una sola palabra)

Ssshhheeeerrrrrrr (el poder morado de zancrow se movía de forma danzante)

NATSU: …. (No emitía ni una sola palabra, sin moverse, solo mirando fijamente a zancrow a los ojos)

Bbuuuaaarrrrnnnnnn (la cola de dragón echa de llamas se movía de un lado a otro)

ZANCROW: arte secreto del God Slayer (la voz llena de ira y firmeza de zancrow acabo con el silencio)

NATSU: arte secreto del dragón Slayer (natsu izo lo mismo sin perder tiempo)

Taap (zancrow cerró el puño izquierdo con fuerza)

Rruuuiiiiiinnnnnfffffff (las llamas oscuras comienzan a reunirse en la mano de zancrow hasta formarse una cuchilla de llamas oscuras)

Ssshhheeebbbuaaaarrrrr (derrepente las llamas se volvieron más oscuras y agresivas)

Taap (natsu cerró el puño derecho con fuerza)

Rruuuuiiiiinnnnffffffffff (las llamas comenzaron a reunirse con fuerza en el puño de natsu)

Rrraaaaannnnnfffffssssss (derrepente las llamas se volvieron más rojas como si fuera lava y se tornaron muy agresivas)

ZANCROW: cuchilla sagrada del dios del fuego (dijo con fuerza y firmeza en su voz)

NATSU: colmillo carmesí del dragón del fuego (dijo con rabia en su voz)

Ssshhheeebbbuaaaarrrrr (los ataques resonaban como si se llamasen entre sí)

ZANCROW: … (Zancrow no dijo nada no necesitaba decirlo simplemente entrecerró un poco los ojos)

NATSU:.… (Natsu tenía una mirada llena de ira, odio, rabia, el tampoco necesitaba usar las palabras para saber lo que zancrow pensaba el simplemente abrió un poco los ojos)

Derrepente natsu da un gran salto en dirección a zancrow y seguido y sin perder tiempo zancrow también da un gran salto en dirección a natsu Y así se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con la intención de terminar la batalla con un solo ataque y así seria

NATSU: mmnnrrrrr (en el aire y en dirección hacia zancrow gruñía natsu lleno de ira)

ZANCROW: mnnrrrrr (en el aire y en dirección hacia natsu gruñía zancrow lleno de rabia)

NATSU: zancrowwww (comienza a gritar alzando su puño derecho rodeado por su colmillo de fuego el cual estaba listo para atacar a zancrow)

ZANCROW: dragneelllllll (gritaba zancrow con furia en su voz y al mismo tiempo alzaba su puño izquierdo rodeado por su cuchilla de fuego el cual estaba listo para atacar a natsu)

NATSU/ZANCROW: aaarrrrrrggggggg (ambos gritaban con más fuerza mientras más se acercaban)

Tttttrrrrrraaaaaannnnnnnssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (ambos chocaron sus ataques con gran fuerza)

Fffuiii, fffuuui, fuuuiiii, fuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (y del impacto de este unas ondas impulsaban a ambos ataque para que ganaran territorio)

Ssssshhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrruuuuuunnnnnnnnnn (derrepente un enorme destello blanco salió de en medio de ambos ataques)

Buuuuummmmmmmmm (y ese destello los envolvió a ambos en una esfera de tamaño mediano que media más de 50 cm)

buuummm, buuummmm, buuummmm, buuummm, buuummm, buuummm, buuummmm, buuummmm, buuummm, buuummm, buuummm, buuummmm (derrepente de esa esfera comenzaron a salir unas extrañas ondas que las rodeaban)

Rrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (la esfera se elevo hasta lo más alto de la ciudad)

MAKAROV: esto está mal (dijo Makarov de una manera muy alarmada y asustada al ver la esfera flotante en el cielo)

MAKAROV: rápido todos huyan! (dijo muy acelerado)

GAJEEL: "de que sirve huir cuando esa energía estalle nos matara a todos" (dijo en su mente de una manera muy calmada casi como si se resignara)

Todos comienzan a correr desesperadamente magos y personas normales por igual todas las personas corrían desesperadamente

GRAY: aa (jadeando por el cansancio corrían en dirección a donde se encontraban todos)

JUVIA: aa (jadeando por el cansancio corrían en dirección a donde se encontraban todos)

GRAY: he? (derrepente algo llamo su atención)

GRAY: erza! (dijo casi gritado al ver la figura femenina a lo lejos)

ERZA: gray? (dijo al ver que se le acercaba)

GRAY: erza qué coño crees que haces debemos irnos! (dijo al llegar a donde ella se encontraba)

ERZA: pero natsu aun esta (dijo de manera muy preocupada)

GRAY: natsu (dijo algo sorprendido es decir eran amigos y todos pero ese tipo de preocupación en ella no era normal)

GRAY: está loca si no nos alejamos de esa cosa todos vamos a morir! (dijo casi gritándole y señalándole la esfera que flotaba sobre toda la ciudad)

JUVIA: gray sama debemos irnos (dijo juvia muy preocupada)

GRAY: maldicion erza entiende tenemos que irnos (le dijo muy acelerado y alarmado)

Rrrrruuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinnnnn (derrepente la ondas bailantes que rodeaban la esfera comenzaron a encogerse hasta unirse por completo a la esfera flotante)

Ppppppplllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (derrepente la esfera comenzó a crecer y paso lo que tenía que pasar exploto de una manera descontrolada)

TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE MAGNOLIA: … (Se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que veían)

TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE MAGNOLIA: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (derrepente comenzaron a gritar asustados y desesperados)

GAJEEL, LAXUS, FREED, BICKSLOW, EVERGREEN, MAKAROV, LUCY, HAPPY, WENDY, CHARLET, LILI, MIRAJEN, LISANA, ELFMAN, CANA, MAKAO, ROMEO Y WAKABA: … (Estaban tan sorprendidos y asustados que no podían ni hablar)

GRAY: maldición! (dijo al ver como la explosión comenzaba a expandirse)

Tap (derrepente tomo a erza por quién sabe dónde y monto sobre su hombro Osea dejando las piernas de erza hacia adelante y su cabeza hacia atrás)

ERZA: que haces bájame gray (dijo erza algo molesta)

GRAY: juvia vámonos (dijo gray volteando a mirar a juvia)

JUVIA: si (respondió esta sin pensarlo 2 veces)

GRAY: … " maldición no tiene sentido seguir corriendo esa energía es muy poderosa" (dijo en su mente y intentando alejarse lo más rápido que podía de esa explosión)

GRAY: "por que aun que logremos escapar esa enorme energía sería capaz de destruir a toda magnolia" (dijo en su mente y con un tono de voz alarmado y una expresión de miedo en su rostro)

Rrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (la onda expansiva de la explosión de la esfera estaba ganando terreno cada vez mas y mas)

Tttttttrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss (las casas volaban los edificios se derrumbaban y las calles se desintegraban al paso que la explosión crecía)

FREED: "tengo que lograrlo" (decía freed en su mente después de mirar la onda de la explosión se le ocurrió una idea)

FREED: todos rápido! (grito volteando a mirar a los que se encontraban detrás de él muy acelerado y alarmado)

TODOS EN EL GREMIO: he? (quedaron confundidos)

FREED: denme su poder mágico ahora mismooo! (dijo gritando de lo alarmado que estaba y al mismo tiempo extendiendo la mano)

Rrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnmmmmmmmm (la explosión comienza a tomar más terreno)

Ttttrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssss (destruyendo todo a su paso)

TODOS, MAGOS Y GENTE NORMAL POR IGUAL: aaaaaahhhhhh! (todos gritaron de miedo)

ERZA:…. "natsu" (dijo erza en su mente con una voz suave y susurrante)

Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (la explosión comienza a crecer en forma vertical)

Ppppppppllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm (se expande horizontalmente a gran velocidad)

Ttttrrrraaaaannnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssss (arrasando con todo a su paso y esta vez no dejaría nada destrozando toda magnolia dejándola echa escombros)

MAKAROV: mnnrrrr (gruño por miedo al ver venir la onda expansiva de esa explosión acercarse sin que nada la detenga)

Fllleeeeeessssssss (la onda expansiva de la explosión se acerco a toda velocidad destruyéndolo todo estaba a punto de alcanzar a Makarov)

MAKAROV: maldición (este se dio cuenta de que escapar era inútil y simplemente se resigno y cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero lo inevitable)

MAKAROV: …. (Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro)

MAKAROV: mn (abrió el ojo izquierdo titubeante por el miedo de no saber que se iba a encontrar al abrirlo)

MAKAROV: he? (derrepente se sorprendió por algo y abrió su ojo derecho también)

MAKAROV: …. (quedo tan confundido ante lo que veía que no le salían palabras)

Tap (dudosamente extendió un brazo hacia adelante y se topo con algo solido y invisible por unos segundos pero luego se dejo ver eran las runas freed)

MAKAROV: esto es (dijo algo sorprendido)

MAKAROV: las runas de freed (dijo sorprendido)

MAKAROV: he? (derrepente algo llamo su atención)

GAJEEL, LAXUS, BICKSLOW, EVERGREEN, LUCY, HAPPY, WENDY, CHARLET, LILI, MIRAJEN, LISANA, ELFMAN, CANA, MAKAO, ROMEO Y WAKABA: o/ freed/ estamos salvados/ sorprendente (decían muy sorprendidos y felices)

TODOS SIN NINGUNA EXEPECION: estamos salvados/ si/ que bien/ o (decían alegres)

GRAY, JUVIA, ERZA: he?/ o/ esto es (se impresionaron)

FREED: aa (en el suelo ya yacía freed con una pierna arrodillada y jadeando del cansancio)

BICKSLOW, EVERGREEN: freed estas bien (se asustaron al ver a su amigo y compañero totalmente agotado)

FREED: si aa (dijo algo agotado y sudoroso usar tanta magia tiene sus consecuencias después de todo)

ERZA: …. (Veía con horror el nivel de destrucción toda magnolia había sido destruida)

ERZA: todo está destruido (decía con un tono de preocupación mezclado con tristeza en su voz)

MAKAROV: dios pero qué tipo de batalla tuvieron (decía con una expresión de horror en su rostro y con gota de sudor que recorría en su cara)

ERZA: maestro (dijo erza algo sorprendida al verlo)

MAKAROV: esto es malo (dijo Makarov al ver que toda magnolia estaba destruida)

ERZA: maestro…natsu (dijo con tristeza y angustia en su voz y con una expresión de tristeza)

MAKAROV: si… (Respondió este seguidamente después de erza no asía falta que ella terminara la frase el maestro sabía lo que tenía que hacer)

MAKAROV: comiencen la búsqueda de natsu (dijo con firmeza en su voz)

Y así todos comenzaron a levantar escombros con la esperanza de encontrar a natsu

GRAY: mnnrrrrr (se quejaba por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer ya que se encontraba levantando una enorme pared de concreto)

Ttrrraaaasss (la pared se va hacia atrás gracias a la fuerza de gray)

GRAY: maldición (decía al cansado y observando la roca que ya estaba en el suelo)

GRAY: "ya han pasado al menos 2 horas desde que empezamos a buscar a natsu y ni siquiera hay señales de el" (decía de manera muy seria y analítica)

Tttrrraaaannnssss (una pared se derrumba)

GRAY: he? (ese fuerte sonido lo saco de sus pensamiento y miro hacia la derecha para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y para su sorpresa era la misma erza que se le podía ver buscando a natsu desesperadamente)

GRAY: "erza"… (Dijo gray un tanto triste pues el imaginaba como se debería sentir)

ERZA: " maldición tengo que encontrarlo" (decía en su mente con una voz llena de desesperación y angustia)

Tttrrraaaannnssss (las paredes se derrumbaban como de una manera acelerada)

Tttrrraaaannnssss (y otra cae los escombros se movían con fuerza)

GRAY: he…erza te pareces si descansas un poco (le dijo gray de una manera preocupada)

Ttrraannsss (pero erza no parecía escucharlo simplemente seguía moviendo rocas, escombros y paredes)

Tttrrraaaannnssss (sin detenerse parecía obsesionada con eso y si seguía así se lastimaría)

GRAY: "erza…tu" (dijo gray en su mente de manera seria pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su amiga)

GRAY: erza...yo pienso que deberías descansar un poco no crees (dijo de manera preocupada al ver a erza)

Ttrraannsss (una de las rocas cae para sembrar un silencio de muerte)

ERZA: solo sigue buscando gray (dijo de manera molesta y triste)

GRAY:… (Se quedo en silencio el no esperaba esa respuesta)

GRAY: de acuerdo (dijo de manera resignada)

MAKAROV: "ya han transcurrido 2 horas y no hay señales de natsu lo mejor será…"(decía el maestro en su mente y de manera muy analítica)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac toc, tac (derrepente todos comenzaron a irse)

ERZA: he? (erza se sorprendió al ver esto)

ERZA: esperen que están haciendo (dijo de manera alarmada y poniéndose en frente de todos para que se detuvieran)

TODOS LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL: he? (se sorprendieron y se extrañaron por lo que dijo erza)

ERZA: no se pueden ir… (Dijo de manera acelera y alarmada)

ERZA: natsu aun puede estar (decía señalando el terreno destruido y con una voz desesperada y acelerada)

MAKAROV: erza! (grito de manera firme para que todos lo escucharan)

ERZA: maestro (se sorprendió de la forma que le hablo el maestro)

MAKAROV: escucha todos estamos cansados, con hambre, sed, sueño y por si fuera poco magnolia completa está destruida (decía el maestro de manera seria y con los brazos cruzados)

MAKAROV: todos están asustados y muchos acaban de perder sus hogares (decía el maestro de manera triste pero seria)

MAKAROV: pero por suerte nadie salió herido o murió (dijo el maestro cruzándose de brazos)

ERZA: pero maestro natsu (dijo ella intentando replicar con una voz llena de tristeza y desesperación)

MAKAROV: además erza mi niña tú también necesitas descansar (dijo el maestro de forma triste e intentando persuadirla)

ERZA: maestro… (Dijo erza resignándose con una cara muy triste)

MAKAROV: vamos (dijo el maestro de manera suave intentado que erza comenzara a caminar)

MAKAROV: seguiremos con la búsqueda mañana te lo prometo (le dijo en maestro de manera sonriente e intentando convencerla)

ERZA: de acuerdo maestro (dijo cediéndole la victoria de la discusión al maestro y comenzando a caminar)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (y así todos comenzaron a avanzar junto a erza para buscar un refugio hasta las afueras de magnolia para poder continuar la búsqueda mañana)

Pero las esperanzas de encontrar a natsu se hicieron añicos ya que no encontraron nada buscaron y buscaron pero no lo encontraron así que el maestro no tuvo de otra más que suspender la búsqueda por supuesto a erza y a muchos otros no les gusto la decisión que tomo el maestro pero es que no podían buscarlo por siempre y tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar la realidad natsu estaba muerto al igual que zancrow ya que su cuerpo no se encontró y la reconstrucción de magnolia comenzó y una vez reconstruida la ciudad, comenzarían con el velorio de natsu

-NATSUxERZA-

Era de noche en medio del bosque de magnolia, aire resoplaba de manera siniestra, las hojas de las arboles caían y en la inmensidad de esa oscuridad se podían escuchar los pasos de una persona

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (eran pasos constantes como si esa persona hubiera sostenido una caminata larga)

Y de la oscuridad la figura de un hombre comienza a iluminarse gracias a la luz de la luna y para sorpresa de todos esa persona era Gildarts

GILDARTS: mnnn (se quejaba como si cargara algo pesado en la espalda pero se quejaba mas como si estuviera fastidiado y decepcionado)

GILDARTS: resiste natsu ya casi llegamos (dijo una tanto nervioso pero con una calma que nadie se la quietaría)

NATSU: … (Comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente al oír la voz de Gildarts)

NATSU: gil…darts (dijo susurrante y con la voz entrecortada del cansancio y las heridas que tenía su cuerpo)

NATSU:…yo…perdí? (dijo con la voz entrecortada apenas si se podía mover y mantenerse despierto en la situación que se encontraba era una tortura)

GILDARTS:….si (Gildarts se quedo callado era muy difícil decirle algo como eso a natsu es natsu y natsu es como es)

NATSU: ya veo… (Dijo con la voz entrecortada de manera resignada y triste)

NATSU: "entonces….no pude enseñarte….el camino correcto….zancrow" (dijo con la voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza)

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

**-DOLOR-**

* * *

GILDARTS: mnnss (Gildarts sostenía a natsu en su espalda mientras veía hacia abajo con desconfianza el estanque de color azul brillante que burbujeaba solo a centímetro de sus pies)

Glup, glup, glup, glup (un estanque muy inusual de un gran tamaño que burbujea y parecía emitir luz por naturaleza)

GILDARTS: estás segura de esto (dijo Gildarts con desconfianza y preocupación en su voz)

GILDARTS: digo ya lo has probado en alguien más (decía con cierta preocupación que comenzaba a aumentar)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (una persona desconocida comienza caminar desde el otro lado del estanque sus pasos se podían escuchar en la oscuridad hasta que la luz natural del estanque ilumino su rostro era "porlyusica")

PORLYUSICA: si (dijo respondiendo a la última pregunta de Gildarts)

GILDARTS. De verdad! (dijo sorprendiéndose)

PORLYUSICA: bueno en realidad no (dijo con serenidad y calma en su voz)

GILDARTS: he? (quedo atónito por esto no podía creerlo)

PORLYUSICA: pero siempre hay primera vez para todo (dijo con serenidad en su voz y encogiendo los hombros)

PORLYUSICA: además este chico tendrá el honor de ser el primero en probar las aguas del estanque mágico de la vida  
(dijo con firmeza y serenidad en su voz)

GILDARTS: mmnn (se le notaba a leguas que estaba preocupado)

PORLYUSICA: Tranquilo no le va pasar nada (dijo porlyusica intentando calmar a Gildarts)

Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup (lentamente Gildarts lo dejo caer a natsu en el estanque)

PORLYUSICA: bien deja que se sumerja en el estanque (dijo con serenidad en su voz)

Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup (Gildarts dejo que natsu se comenzara a sumergir lentamente)

NATSU: mn (se quejo levemente casi un susurro al sentir el agua)

GILDARTS: tranquilo natsu te sentirás mejor pronto confía en mí (dijo Gildarts tratando de calmarlo)

NATSU:… (Se quedo callado y se relajo un poco más y se dejo sumergir en el agua)

PORLYUSICA: bien… (Dijo porlyusica observándolo todo)

Glup, glup, glup, glup (natsu se sumergió totalmente)

NATSU:… gah (natsu se quejo ya que al haberse sumergido totalmente en el estanque mágico y en el estado en el que se encontraba bueno digamos que no aguantaría mucho la respiración)

GILDARTS: de verdad las heridas de natsu sanaran en un instante (dijo con intriga en su voz)

PORLYUSICA: así es, ese estanque está encantado con un hechizo único de magia de curación muy antigua (dijo con serenidad en su voz)

PORLYUSICA: y gracias a ese hechizo mágico único de curación las heridas de natsu sanaran en cuestión de segundos aunque no curara el agotamiento de su cuerpo (dijo con calma en su voz)

PORLYUSICA: cuando su cuerpo comience a flotar podrás llevártelo (dijo con seriedad en su voz)

GILDARTS: de acuerdo (dijo Gildarts sin más preguntas)

Ttteeeesssssss (derrepente el estanque comenzó a irradiar más luz)

GILDARTS:…..(estaba en silencio observando lo que sucedía)

PORLYUSICA:…..(porlyusica no dijo nada ella ni se movía)

NATSU:…. (Natsu comenzó a arrugar los ojos se sentía muy  
cálido y frio a la vez era una sensación confusa)

NATSU: he? (abrió los ojos lentamente pero los volvió a cerrar ya no sentía el dolor de las heridas ahora se sentía bien esto lo confundió y cerró los ojos lentamente)

NATSU:…. (Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar lentamente y subió a la superficie)

Glup, glup, glup, glup (natsu salió a la superficie lentamente hasta estar a la vista de ambos)

PORLYUSICA: bien toma al chico y llévatelo (dijo con mucha seriedad y al mismo tiempo se volteaba dándole la espalda a Gildarts y cerraba los ojos)

GILDARTS: bien (dijo Gildarts con seriedad en su voz y acercándose asía natsu)

Y así Gildarts tomo a natsu con delicadeza y lo saco del agua y lo monto sobre su espalda básicamente lo llevaba cargado en su espalda

GILDARTS: mnnsss (se quejaba al acomodarse a natsu sobre su espalda)

GLIDARTS: mocoso pesado como has crecido (decía Gildarts al acomodarlo sobre su espalda)

GILDARTS: muchísimas gracias porlyusica (dijo de manera muy agradecía)

PORLYUSICA: mn (esta se percato de que Gildarts le estaba dando las gracias)

PORLYUSICA: solo vete rápido recuerda que odio a los humanos (dijo de manera sonriente pero dándole la espalda a Gildarts para que este no se diera cuenta)

GILDARTS: jejeje (Gildarts se rio al ver como porlyusica intentaba esconder su sonrisa)

-ERZAxNATSU-

La reconstrucción de magnolia ya había terminado y todo el gremio se encontraba reunido en un cementerio hay tenían la tumba sin cuerpo de natsu todos tenían una cara llena de tristeza y dolor muchos lloraban la pérdida de su amigo y un hermano para todos la atmósfera era sombría y pesada como era de esperar de un cementerio la tristeza se podía sentir en el aire y para hacer el sentimiento de impotencia y sufrimiento más insoportable la lluvia no paraba de caer

ELFAN:…. "natsu tu si fuiste un verdadero hombre hasta el final" (dijo en su mente pero con tristeza en su voz pero con gran seriedad)

MIRAJEN: "natsu…"(dijo en su mente pero con ganas de llorar y con tristeza en su voz)

LISANA: "natsu por que te fuiste yo…." (Dijo lisana en su mente pero con la voz entrecortada por la tristeza)

Y MUCHOS OTROS MÁS EN EL GREMIO: "natsu"(dijeron todos en su mente y con una gran tristeza en sus voces muchos sentían que se les partía el alma)

LEVY: "natsu san" (dijo con una cara muy triste y con gran tristeza en su voz)

LUCY: "natsu por que…" (Dijo con gran tristeza en su voz y con una cara muy triste)

JEET: "natsu" (dijo de manera muy triste)

DROY: "natsu" (dijo con gran tristeza en su voz)

GAJEEL: "salamandra" (dijo con seriedad en su voz ya que su personalidad no era la de un tipo que llorara pero la mejor forma que Gajeel tenía para recordar a natsu fue cuando lo venció y logro cambiarlo) flashback

"NATSU: a cuantas personas tienes que lastimar para sentirte satisfecho"

LILY: "natsu" (dijo lily con tristeza)

WENDY: "natsu san" (dijo con gran tristeza ella se sentía muy mal para ella natsu era como su hermano mayor)

CHARLET:…. "happy" (charlet sabía que si había una persona que de verdad sufriría por esto era happy)

HAPPY: natsu (dijo casi susurrando por la tristeza)

GRAY: "natsu" (dijo con seriedad en su voz pero a la vez se le oía triste y entonces comenzó a recordarlo) flashback:

"NATSU: hoye cubitos de hielo"

JUVIA: …..gray sama… (Juvia se fijo en la manera que gray sufría)

ERZA:…(erza no se atrevía decir nada no podía hacerlo cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir no sería suficiente para describir lo que sentía en este momento y así erza empezó a recordar a natsu) flashback "NATSU: los opuestos se atraen no lo sabías

NATSU: no tengo que sufrir yo solo mientras te tenga a ti erza"

LAXUS: "natsu" (dijo con gran seriedad es decir laxus lo veía como un hermano pequeño al que respetaba mucho y entonces comenzó a recordarlo) flashback:

"NATSU: todos en este gremio son tu familia laxus"

MAKAROV:… "natsu hijo mío…" (Dijo mientras miraban la tumba de natsu pero con dolor y tristeza en su voz entonces Makarov comenzó a recordar la forma de ser de natsu cuando este le mostro el gremio (en esta parte se refiere al natsu pequeño) flashback

"MAKAROV: natsu te gusta el gremio

NATSU: si todo es muy divertido y hay muchas cosas increíbles aunque erza me da miedo"

MAKAROV: sht (se disgusto es que alguien tan buena persona como natsu no debería pasarle algo como esto)

ERZA: "maldicion" (dijo mirando la tumba de natsu pero con tristeza y gran dolor en su voz)

HAPPY: natsu… (Dijo happy ya llorando)

ERZA:…. (Aun en silencio)

HAPPY: erza… (Luego happy recordó que natsu y erza tenían una relación más que de amigos y se fijo en erza la que estaba en silencio si alguien sufría tanto como él era ella)

ERZA: "no es justo las cosas…" (Dijo erza en su mente con una voz inundada de dolor y tristeza para comenzar a derramar sus hermosas lagrimas)

ERZA: "las cosas no deberían terminar así…." (Dijo con una voz muy entrecortada y llena de tristeza y derramando sus lágrimas las cuales al caer se confundían con la lluvia)

-NATSUxERZA-

En medio del mar con un rumbo marcado un bote de tamaño considerable navegaba en dirección a una isla que pocas veces se le podía encontrar

NATSU:…. (Natsu comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente)

NATSU: he? (se percato de que estaba en un lugar extraño el techo era de madera había una sola entrada que estaba a su izquierda y todo parecía balancearse de lado a lado lentamente)

NATSU: en donde estoy… (Dijo confundido y desorientado mirando de lado a lado)

NATSU: estoy muerto (dijo intentando adivinar en donde se encontraba)

"no pero casi lo consigues" (le dijo una voz seria y varonil y esa voz era de Gildarts)

NATSU: Gildarts!?... (Dijo algo sorprendido)

GILDARTS: tranquilo natsu descansa un poco mas ya estas fuera de peligro (le dijo de manera relajada y tranquila)

GILDARTS: bien voy a salir tu descansa (dijo de manera relajada y dándose la vuelta para salir del camarote de natsu)

NATSU: he? (dijo natsu levemente y con mucho cansancio pero como si quisiera preguntarle algo a Gildarts)

GILDARTS: hu? (Gildarts se percato de que natsu quería decirle algo así que Gildarts volteo a verlo)

NATSU: Gildarts (dijo intentando preguntarle algo con una expresión de sueño en su rostro)

NATSU: no…estamos (decía cansado y con la voz entrecortada)

NATSU: en un barco verdad (su expresión cambio por una de miedo y gran preocupación)

GILDARTS: jeje (se rio de forma irónica por el asunto y al mismo tiempo se rascaba la cabeza)

GILDARTS: es que es la única forma de llegar natsu (dijo con una voz burlona)

NATSU: o mierda… (Dijo con una voz ahogada por las ganas de vomitar para luego desmayarse por el dolor de su cuerpo)

NATSU: … (y así natsu se volvió a quedar dormido puede que tuviera ganas de vomitar pero el cansancio y el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo lo vencían)

NATSU:…. "erza" (y al estar dormido solo podía pensar en erza con mucho dolor y tristeza)

GILDRAST: bien, te despertare cuando lleguemos natsu (dijo Gildarts de manera muy relajada)  
…y en su largo y profundo sueño natsu podía escuchar una voz leve que lo llamaba natsu…natsu

NATSU:…. (Natsu comienza a arrugar la cara podía oír la voz que molestaba e interrumpía su sueño esa voz en su sueño era la voz de Gildarts que lo llamaba)

GILDARTS: natsu, natsu, natsu hoye despierta natsu (decía de manera relajada y serena)

NATSU: he? (comenzó abrir los ojos con pereza)

NATSU: que ya llegamos (dijo algo confundido y con pereza en su voz)

GILDARTS: si (dijo muy calmado)

NATSU: ha! (se sorprendió)

NATSU: de verdad (dijo mientras miraba Gildarts con desconfianza en sus ojos es decir fue muy rápido para natsu)

GILDARTS: no te acabo de decir que si (le dijo de manera extrañada pero calmada ya que recordaba que natsu era medio idiota)

GILDARTS: ven párate natsu (dijo de manera relajada e intentando ayudar a natsu a pararse de la cama)

NATSU: aa diablos (dijo natsu con dolor en su voz y arrugando los ojos mientras intentaba pararse)

NATSU: me siento agotado (dijo tomando su ropa con una expresión de dolor en su rostro)

NATSU: y me duele todo el cuerpo (dijo intentando ponerse la camisa y los pantalones)

GILDARTS: no te preocupes tus heridas fueron curadas con una magia muy antigua pero eso no eliminara el cansancio de tu cuerpo producido por la batalla (dijo de manera relajada y muy calmada)

NATSU: yupi (expreso con desinterés en su voz es decir eso era estúpido)

GILDARTS: jeje (se rio Gildarts de manera irónica y divertida al oír a lo que dijo natsu)

NATSU: aa rayos jamás en la vida me había sentido tan mal (decía con dolor en su voz e intentando salir de su camarote)

GILDARTS: mn estoy seguro que después de comer algo de fuego te sentirás mejor (dijo muy relajado es decir el conocía a natsu desde hace mucho tiempo)

Y así natsu salió de su camarote e intentaba caminar o mantener el equilibrio en el balanceante barco sin contar las ganas de vomitar y el dolor que sentía

NATSU: maldicion (decía natsu salió a afuera de barco con una expresión adolorida y con muchas ganas de vomitar)

NATSU: he? (derrepente diviso no muy lejos algo que parecía ser una isla en medio del mar)

NATSU: y esa isla? (dijo algo confundido ya que el barco parecía dirigirse hacia allá)

NATSU: tiene un aspecto muy amenazador con ese enorme volcán que parece estar activo (decía al observar la isla con detenimiento)

GILDARTS: hoye amigo hasta aquí está bien (grito Gildarts con firmeza en su voz para que el capitán de barco que alquilo se detuviera)

CAPITAN DEL BOTE: ok jefe (respondió este de manera muy alegre)

GILDARTS: muy bien natsu (dijo Gildarts con una voz burlona y acercándosele a natsu)

NATSU: he? (este se extraño quedo confundido por lo que dijo Gildarts)

GILDARST: al agua (dijo con una voz burlona mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: que! (dijo natsu con una voz sorprendida y molesta el no podía creerlo además de montarlo en un barco lo iba a dejar en el agua)

NATSU: no pretenderás que me lance al agua y llegue nadando a la orilla de esa isla! (dijo natsu con una voz molesta y sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Gildarts)

NATSU: o si (dijo con una expresión confundida y mirando a Gildarts)

Tan (derrepente Gildarts le puso encima a natsu un chaleco salvavidas de color azul ya que sabía que le costaría mucho nadar a la isla debido al estado en que se encontraba)

NATSU: no puedo creerlo (dijo natsu de manera sorprendida y molesta, Gildarts no era para nada un adulto responsable)

GILDARTS: perdón natsu pero si se quema el barco por culpa de esa isla volcán tendré que pagarlo (dijo susurrándole al oído de natsu, a decir verdad la isla era más un volcán activo)

GILDARTS: y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme (derrepente no solo la expresión de su rostro se volvió macabra y aterradora sino también su voz)

Derrepente natsu ya estaba en el agua y ni siquiera se dio cuenta como sucedió

GILDARTS: adiós natsu cuídate (decía con una voz burlona y alegre mientras se asomándose por el lado izquierdo del barco y se despedía de natsu agitando su brazo derecho como si fuera una madre que deja su hijo en la escuela)

GILDARTS: quiero ver buenos resultados de ese entrenamiento (dijo ya alejándose de natsu el cuela se encontraba flotando en el agua gracias al salvavidas)

NATSU:….. (Se quedo en silencio con una expresión de WTF en su rostro es decir básicamente lo dejo abandonado en el mar a pocos metros y metros de esa isla)

NATSU: tacaño! (le grito con ira en su voz)

NATSU: maldición supongo que tendré que recorrer la distancia que me queda nadando (dijo ya resignándose)

Y así natsu se fue nadando hasta llegar a la orilla

NATSU: rayos aa…aaa…aaa..aaa..aa (decía natsu con una voz jadeante y entrecortada por tener que nadar con su cuerpo tan adolorido)

NATSU: mi cuerpo está totalmente adolorido (decía recostándose en la arena para descansar aunque sean unos minutos)

NATSU: maldicion (dijo quejándose por el dolor y el cansancio de de su cuerpo aunque si le buscaba el lado positivo ya no tenía ganas de vomitar)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (natsu comenzó a explorar la isla y se dio cuenta de que la isla era un volcán flotante habían ríos de lava por donde mirara la verdad era un lugar muy agradable)

NATSU: qué coño en este lugar no parece haber nadie desde hace mucho tiempo (dijo natsu con calma en su voz mientras observaba la isla volcán)

NATSU: de verdad igneel está aquí? (decía con una expresión de duda en su rostro)

NATSU: igneel háblame! (derrepente natsu comenzó a gritar con fuerza y la isla hacia ecos con su voz)

NATSU: igneel puedes oír mi voz! (grito con una expresión triste)

NATSU: hoye igneel! (dijo gritando un poco más alto)

NATSU: estas aquí! (dijo en forma de pregunta)

NATSU: di algo por favor! (grito de manera triste y desesperada)

NATSU: déjame escuchar tu voz! (grito con una voz triste y llena de sufrimiento)

NATSU:….. Igneel (dijo casi susurrando con una voz muy leve y llena de tristeza y dolor)

NATSU:... (Natsu se quedo en silencio tal vez con la esperanza de que podría escucharlo)

NATSU:…. Lo sabía… (Dijo con tristeza ya resignándose)

NATSU: ….es solo un sueño distante (dijo con una expresión llena de tristeza natsu estaba a punto de llorar)

Tap (natsu cayó de rodillas derramado sus lagrimas)

NATSU: maldicion…. (Dijo lleno de dolor y tristeza pero todo ese sufrimiento desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando escucho esa voz que le dijo)

"Estoy aquí natsu" (de manera muy seria, relajada y firme era una voz gruesa y masculina esa voz era de)

NATSU:… (Natsu sintió que le faltaba el aliento se quedo en silencio y volteo lentamente y lo pudo ver al fin)

NATSU: igneel… (Dijo casi susurrando con una voz muy leve y la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de entre sorpresa y asombro tanto que sus ojos se abrieron de par a par)

IGNEEL: natsu… (Dijo suave y felizmente con una sonrisa el enorme dragón rojo, el también estaba muy feliz de ver a su querido hijo de nuevo)

NATSU: igneel! (derrepente natsu salto a abrazar a su amado padre con lagrimas en sus ojos y con una cara llena de felicidad al fin después de tanto buscar al fin lo encontró)

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

**-NO OLVIDES COMO SOY-**

* * *

ERZA: mnnn (lentamente abría los ojos con gran cansancio)

ERZA: he? (levemente se fijo en el reloj que estaba a la derecha de su cama)

Tic…tac…tic…tac…tic…tac…tic...tac (el sonido que producía era tremendamente relajante)

ERZA: las 10 de la mañana (dijo levemente al fijarse en la hora que marcaban las agujas del reloj)

ERZA: hoy no quiero ir al gremio (dijo aun adormilada y con una voz muy leve)

Tas (entonces giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de medio lado)

ERZA:…. (Erza se quedo en silencio tratando de volver a dormir para olvidar todo lo sucedido)

ERZA: "natsu" (dijo en su mente con una voz muy leve)

ERZA:….. (Erza estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño es solo que como podría)

ERZA: mn (ella sentía esa molestia en su mente no podía dormir por más que lo quisiera)

ERZA: que voy a hacer ahora (dijo levemente)

ERZA: natsu (dijo con tristeza y dolor en su voz)

ERZA:…. (Se levanto hasta quedar sentada en su cama y se quedo en silencio)

ERZA: supongo que no debe haber nadie en el gremio (dijo con una cara soñolienta y con desinterés en su voz)

ERZA: pero aun así (dijo entrecerrando los ojos)

A pesar de que erza se sentía terrible y no quería salir de su casa se lleno de fuerza y se atrevió a dar el primer paso en la calle al fin había salido después de una semana de lo sucedido

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (erza camino un buen rato por todo magnolia y lo peor era que el día esta del asco el cielo estaba nublado y de color gris derrepente en su caminar silencioso una voz comenzó a llamarla en la distancia esa voz era de mirajane)

MIRAJANE: erza! (gritaba acercándosele)

ERZA: he? (erza quedo algo confundida al verla)

ERZA: mirajane? (dijo algo confundida)

MIRAJANE: buenos días erza (dijo con su cálida e inocente sonrisa)

ERZA: buenos días mirajane (dijo erza fingiendo una sonrisa muy falsa ya que se sentía muy triste)

MIRAJANE: erza… (Mira noto la sonrisa falsa de erza)

MIRAJANE: cómo has estado (dijo de manera muy alegre y  
intentando sacarle conversación a erza)

ERZA: o bueno ya sabes (dijo encogiéndose de hombros)

ERZA: he estado en peores situaciones que esta (dijo algo  
triste y con algo de ironía en su voz)

MIRAJANE: si (dijo de forma alegre)

MIRAJANE: parece que de todos nosotros a ti te afecto más la muerte de natsu (luego su forma cálida cambio y se volvió un poco más seria)

ERZA:….. (Erza quedo en silencio y giro la mirada hacia otro lado intentando escudarse)

MIRAJANE: erza…. (Mira se dio cuenta de que toco una fibra sensible en erza)

ERZA: por que lo dices mira (dijo con una voz muy fría)

MIRAJANE: erza no has pasado por el gremio en una semana  
(dijo mira con una voz muy calmada)

ERZA: si… (Dijo erza de manera desinteresada)

ERZA: tal vez tienes razón en eso (dijo moviendo su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha)

MIRAJANE: erza (dijo mirajane con firmeza)

MIRAJANE: es muy tonto de tu parte pensar así (le dijo con seriedad y frialdad)

ERZA:…. Mirajane (es quedo sorprendida no se esperaba ese comportamiento de mira)

MIRAJANE: déjame adivinar erza (dijo con seriedad)

MIRAJANE: te estás culpando a ti misma por lo que paso verdad? (dijo en forma de pregunta)

ERZA: mirajane…yo (dijo con la voz entrecortada tratando decir algo)

MIRAJANE: erza! (le grito con fuerza)

MIRAJANE: a todos nos afecto la muerte de natsu pero no nos castigamos a nosotros mismo por ello (dijo con rabia y  
firmeza en su voz)

ERZA:….. (Se quedo en silencio)

MIRAJANE: deja de culparte a ti misma erza! (le dijo de manera muy molesta)

MIRAJANE: nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso (dijo calmándose un poco)

MIRAJANE: nadie (dijo ya calmada)

ERZA:….. (Se quedo callada que podría decirle a mira si ella tenia razón)

ERZA: tienes razón mira es solo que (dijo de manera triste y resignada)

MIRAJANE: debes actuar de forma más madura! (dijo seriamente)

ERZA:…. (Guardo silencio por un rato)

MIRAJANE: señorita rectitud (dijo en un tono burlón intentando romper el hielo)

ERZA:… jeje (erza se rió suavemente pero de forma divertida)

MIRAJANE: jeje (por su parte mira se rio de igual manera)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (después de eso se podría decir que erza se sentía más calmada pero eso no quiere decir que se sintiera mejor con respecto a su sufrimiento interno)

ERZA:….. (Caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida)

Tac…toc…tac (sus pasos se hacían lentos como si quisiera detenerse)

Taass (derrepente se recostó de una pared a su derecha y se deslizo lentamente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo)

ERZA:…. (Su cara era una cara de agonía y de sufrimiento)

ERZA:… (Sus ojos comenzaban a temblar levemente con una expresión de tristeza)

ERZA: en…en realidad (dijo con la voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza)

ERZA: no es como si me estuviera culpando (dijo con una voz muy triste)

ERZA: es…es…solo que…es solo que (dijo con la voz entrecortada y llena de dolor)

ERZA: es solo que los recuerdos me están matando! (dijo de manera triste y acelerada mientras los recuerdos de natsu surgían de su mente su forma de ser, su sonrisa, su idiotez, su calidez y muchas cosas mas)

Tip…tip...tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip,tip (derrepente unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en su hombro izquierdo)

ERZA: he? (erza se percato de la lluvia cayendo)

ERZA:…lluvia (dijo levemente)

ERZA: maldicion y en este preciso momento (dijo algo fastidiada y molesta)

ERZA: tsh (izo una mueca de molestia en su rostro)

ERZA: que no puedes darme un respiro (dijo molesta y mirando hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia caía sin parar)

ERZA: ha! (grito en forma de pregunta)

ERZA: primero jellal luego simón y ahora… (Dijo enojada y empapada por la lluvia que caía y caía)

ERZA: y ahora natsu! (dijo levemente y muy triste)

ERZA: por qué! (dijo muy enojada)

ERZA: por qué! (repitió gritando)

ERZA: maldicion (dijo entre dientes y bajando la cabeza)

ERZA: maldicion, maldicion (repitió muy molesta)

ERZA: no es justo (dijo resignándose)

ERZA: no es justo (dijo muy molesta pero derrepente una voz interrumpió su sufrimiento)

Sabes tal vez deberías hablar conmigo (dijo con gran calma en su voz)

ERZA: he!? (Se sorprendió y quedo confundida)

ERZA:…. (Ella estaba intentando saber de quién era esa voz)

Tall, tall, tall, tall (esa persona comenzó a acercarse estaba usando unas botas marrones y el agua salpicaba)

ERZA: gray!? (Dijo muy sorprendida al divisarlo)

GRAY: digo por que puede que mirajane sea muy amable y todo eso pero ella no sabe que tu y natsu (dijo rascándose la cabeza el también estaba empapado por la lluvia)

ERZA: gray…. (Dijo erza casi susurrando)

GRAY: aaa no, no, no me mates erza solo intento ayudarte (dijo muy alarmado y asustado de muerte)

Tap (derrepente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos erza salto sobre  
gray en un fuerte abrazo)

ERZA: gray (dijo erza llorando)

GRAY: erza… (Dijo sorprendido el jamás se esperaría este comportamiento y menos de erza)

GRAY: tranquila erza desahógate conmigo (dijo gray algo sorprendido y temeroso)

Después de eso gray y erza buscaron un lugar seguro para resguardarse de la lluvia era una especie de banca con un techo o algo así

GRAY: cuando es que tu y natsu (dijo gray intentando sacarle conversación a erza)

ERZA: hace unos meses (le respondió está un poco desinteresada)

GRAY: podrías ser mas especifica (dijo gray de manera molesta y alzando una ceja)

ERZA: bueno más o menos (dijo de manera pensativa y tocándose el mentón)

ERZA: 3 meses y miedos creo (dijo de manera calmada)

GRAY: guao (gray se sorprendió no se esperaba que  
tuvieran tanto tiempo juntos es decir cómo le hicieron para mantener su relación oculta por tanto tiempo)

GRAY: pues eso es un buen tiempo para una relación (dijo gray como intentando felicitarla)

ERZA: si…así es (dijo erza un tanto desinteresada)

GRAY: mmnn (tal vez no debió mencionar lo del tiempo eso solo pondría a erza triste de nuevo)

GRAY: erza ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo (dijo parándose de la banca)

ERZA: he? (quedo confundida que podría querer mostrarle)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (gray y erza caminaron un buen rato erza no sabía hasta donde la llevaba gray)

ERZA: a donde me llevas gray (pregunto ya fastidiada de caminar además no sabía a dónde la llevaba)

GRAY: que te pasa estas tan distraída pensando en natsu que ya ni siquiera reconoces el camino de la carrera (dijo parándose y señalándole un camino escondido parecía un callejón)

ERZA: el camino de la carrera! (se sorprendió al ori el nombre de ese camino es decir quién se lo puso no tiene creatividad)

GRAY: lo has olvidado erza (le dijo gray con un tono burlón y alzando una ceja)

ERZA: he? (quedo confundida y derrepente comenzó a recordar)

FLASHBACK (en este recuerdo de erza se refiere a cuando eran niños)

ERZA: bien están listos (dijo de manera muy autoritaria casi como si diera una orden)

GRAY: yo no creo que esto sea seguro (dijo gray fastidiado aunque por más raro que pareciera tenia ropa puesta)

NATSU: oo siiiiii vamos les ganare a ambos (grito un pequeño y entusiasta natsu)

GRAY: que! (gray escucho lo que dijo y parecía estar enojado)

GRAY: que tú me vas a ganar (dijo acercándose al rostro estrellando su frente contra la de natsu)

GRAY: a mí! (dijo dándole una mirada asesina a natsu)

NATSU: exactamente (dijo natsu haciendo lo mismo)

GRAY: cabrón (dijo gray con una voz ronca y con una cara aterradora)

ERZA: ya basta (dijo erza enojada)

ERZA: ustedes me dijeron que querían llegar rápido al gremio pues este callejón es el atajo más corto que existe para llegar allí (dijo señalando al callejón y con una voz muy relajada)

ERZA: además para hacerlo más interesante haremos una apuesta (dijo con un tono burlón mientras los miraba a ambos)

NATSU/GRAY: una apuesta (respondieron al mismo tiempo seguido después de erza)

ERZA: aja (dijo esta con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa cálida y malvada al mismo tiempo y asintiendo con la cabeza)

ERZA: el último en llegar lava los platos completos del gremio (dijo señalando el callejón y de manera muy sonriente y con un tono burlón)

NATSU/GRAY: huy (tragaron fuerte al ori esto y quedaron con una expresión de preocupación pobre del que perdiera)

Tac, tac, tac (cada uno tomo sus posiciones se colocaron uno al lado del otro en la entrada del callejón)

ERZA: preparados (dijo con firmeza y con una sonrisa)

NATSU:…. (En silencio sin perder de vista su meta)

GRAY:….. (Gray estaba igual que natsu)

ERZA: listos (dijo firmemente)

NATSU: "no lavare los platos" (dijo natsu con una cara muy decidida)

GRAY: "no voy a perder" (dijo gray de la misma manera)

ERZA: ya! (grito erza)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc (los 3 salieron corriendo rápidamente parecía que gray llevaba la delantera aun que natsu y erza lo seguían desde muy cerca)

NATSU: te ganare gray (dijo natsu intentando alcanzarlo)

GRAY: ya lo veremos (respondió este)

ERZA: ja no si les gano yo primero (interrumpió erza)

NATSU/GRAY: sht (ambos se dieron cuenta de que erza los estaba alcanzando)

ERZA: jeje (esta se rio entre dientes al verlos)

NATSU/GRAY/ERZA: haaaaaaaaa! (derrepente los 3 comenzaron a correr más rápido y a gritar con fuerza)

GRAY: he? (se dio cuenta de que natsu lo estaba dejando atrás)

GRAY: hu (entonces gray le dio un toque con el hombro sacando a natsu de balance y haciendo que pierda velocidad)

Tap (le dio directo en el hombro izquierdo a natsu)

NATSU: aa eso es trampa (dijo natsu al sentir el empujón)

GRAY: jajajaja (se rio al ver a natsu protestar)

ERZA: he? (se fijo en que natsu y gray iban a pelear otra vez)

ERZA: "par de idiotas" (dijo en su mente)

ERZA: "mientras ustedes pelean yo tomare la delantera" (dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro)

Tap (gray vuelve a empujar a natsu)

NATSU: ouch (se quejo ya que dolía un poco los empujones ya que iban rápido)

Tap (pero natsu no se dejaría y le devolvió el golpe)

GRAY: aa (gray pierde el balance y la velocidad)

ERZA: adiós (dijo erza en tono burlón)

GRAY: aa erza (gray se dio cuenta de que erza lo dejo atrás)

GRAY: aprovecho que estaba peleando con natsu para dejarnos atrás (dijo de forma analítica y con cara enojada)

NATSU: aaa (natsu se le venía a encima con ganas de golpearlo)

GRAY: maldicion (gray lo veía venir)

GRAY: hu! (dio un salto hacia y extendió la mano hacia natsu)

Taaallllll (un portal se abrió en la mano de gray)

Treeessss (derrepente los pies de natsu se quedaron pegados al suelo)

NATSU: he? (se sorprendió por esto y miro al ver sus pies descubrió que gray le dejo los pies congelados al suelo)

GRAY: jejeje (gray reía de forma divertida)

NATSU: aaaa (sintió que perdía el equilibrio)

Taap ( de cara contra el suelo)

GRAY: jajajaja nos vemos tortuga (dijo gray corriendo y dejando a natsu atado en el suelo)

NATSU: esto es trampa malditoooo! (le grito muy enojado)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac, toc (gray corrió rápidamente)

GRAY: aaa (al fin salió de ese callejón)

GRAY: aaa (su respiración estaba acelerada)

ERZA: al fin (dijo erza al verlo y de forma molesta de tanto esperar)

ERZA: he? (derrepente se dio cuenta de que faltaba natsu)

ERZA: y natsu (dijo confundida de no verlo)

GRAY: heeee (que se podía ocurrir para decirle si se daba  
cuenta de que izo trampa ella podía golpearlo por ser tan malo con natsu)

GRAY: se tropezó y se cayó (dijo rápidamente y muy nervioso)

ERZA: o ya veo (dijo erza no muy sorprendida después de todo natsu era impredecible)

ERZA: supongo que eso quiere decir que natsu lamentablemente tendrá que (dijo erza de manera calmada pero fue interrumpida por la voz de natsu)

NATSU: aaa cabron! (gritaba muy enojado)

NATSU: di la verdad (dijo acercándosele a gray muy enojado y con la cara roja por el golpe que se dio al caer)

NATSU: me hiciste trampa (dijo muy molesto)

GRAY: he (dijo gray muy desinteresado)

GRAY: no se a que te refieres (dijo volteando a mirar hacia otro lado)

NATSU: aaaarrrr! (natsu ya lo iba a golpear)

ERZA: suficiente (dijo erza muy molesta)

NATSU: pero el (dijo natsu intentando replicar y señalando a gray)

ERZA: natsu si gray izo trampa o no es irrelevante (dijo erza cruzada de brazos)

NATSU: pero no es justo (dijo molesto y cruzándose de brazos)

ERZA: yo nunca dije que era una carrera limpia (dijo erza con los ojos cerrados)

NATSU: he? (se sorprendió al oír esto ya que erza tenia razón)

ERZA: además el hecho de que gray te haya hecho trampa quiere decir que tu eres más débil que el (dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con una gran calma)

NATSU: que! (se sorprendió al oír esto)

ERZA: y que hacemos cuando alguien es más fuerte que nosotros (dijo mirando a natsu fijamente y con gran  
seriedad)

NATSU: aaa (dijo fastidiado y desinteresado)

NATSU: nos hacemos más fuertes para superarlo (dijo desanimado)

ERZA: exacto (dijo erza algo sonriente)

ERZA: ahora ya que tú perdiste y gray y yo ganamos tendrás que lavar los platos (dijo mirándolo fijamente)

NATSU: aaaa (dijo desanimado)

NATSU: diablos eso no es justo (dijo natsu un tanto molesto)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

GRAY: ya lo recuerdas (le dijo gray sonriendo)

ERZA: si (respondió erza un tanto desanimada)

GRAY: escucha erza sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido (dijo recordando con tristeza en su rostro a su maestra y lo de su familia asesina por deliora)

GRAY: es muy doloroso y piensas que nada en el mundo podrá aliviar tu dolor y tal vez estas atravesando un momento difícil de gran depresión pero y que con eso (dijo de manera seria y calmada)

GRAY: pero y que con eso! (le grito gray algo molesto)

ERZA: he? (se sorprendió por la forma en la que gray le hablo)

GRAY: acaso natsu le hubiera gustado que te rindieras he? (dijo algo molesto)

ERZA: gray (dijo erza sorprendida)

GRAY: acaso ya olvidaste como era ese idiota (dijo molesto y  
enojado)

ERZA: he! (erza se dio cuenta de que era verdad)

GRAY: natsu nunca se daría por vencido, el, él, el sonreiría sin importar que tan triste estemos (dijo acelerado y molesto)

ERZA: natsu (dijo erza casi susurrando)

GRAY: así es como era natsu (dijo gray)

ERZA: gray (dijo algo sorprendido de verlo actuar así)

ERZA: tienes razón a natsu no le hubiera gustado verme de este modo (dijo reflexionando de sus acciones y con una cara alegre ya no habían caras tristes)

ERZA: jejeje (se rio suavemente)

Y el cielo se despejo deteniendo la lluvia para dejar pasar los primeros rayos de sol

GRAY: esa es la erza que conozco (dijo gray de manera alegre y feliz)

ERZA: "obsérvame natsu no te defraudare" (dijo muy feliz y sonriendo cálidamente)

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

**-LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS LAZOS-**

* * *

NATSU: tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte igneel (decía natsu abriendo los brazos de par a par y sonriendo alegremente)

NATSU: como por que desaparecieron los dragones (dijo tocándose el mentó)

NATSU: por que te fuiste y me abandonaste (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

NATSU: y por qué parece que te escondes en este lugar (decía mirando a su alrededor)

IGNEEL: es una larga historia natsu (dijo con desinterés en su voz)

NATSU: no importa cuéntamela tendremos mucho tiempo para eso (dijo sentándose en el suelo)

IGNEEL: aaaah(dijo levemente y con fastidio en su voz resignándose)

IGNEEL: de acuerdo como quieras natsu (dijo calmadamente)

NATSU: jejeje (se rió entre dientes ya que sabía que no tendría de otra más que decírselo todo)

IGNEEL: bueno natsu como sabrás (dijo mirando a natsu fijamente y con una voz calmada)

IGNEEL: yo no era un simple dragón antes de criarte! (dijo con firmeza y sacando el pecho)

IGNEEL: yo era el rey de los dragones el gran igneel! (decía con firmeza y señalándose así mismo con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha mientras extendía sus alas para parecer mas imponente)

NATSU: ooo (natsu lo miro con asombro)

IGNEEL: jejeje (igneel miro la cara de natsu y no pudo evitar reírse natsu parecía un niño que habría un regalo en navidad)

NATSU: pero entonces si eras el rey de los dragones que paso (dijo con cara de intriga)

NATSU: por que parece que estas confinado en esta isla (dijo mirando a igneel fijamente a los ojos)

IGNEEL: por que así es natsu (dijo igneel parpadeando y con una voz muy relajada)

IGNEEL: estoy atrapado en esta isla (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

NATSU: que como! (dijo natsu de manera muy sorprendida)

IGNEEL: por culpa de acnologia (dijo igneel de manera muy calmada)

NATSU: acnologia (dijo natsu con una expresión de sorpresa  
en su cara)

NATSU: ese dragón negro que nos ataco aquella vez (dijo entrecerrando los ojos)

IGNEEL: el mismo natsu (dijo igneel seguido después de natsu)

NATSU: lo sabes (dijo natsu sorprendido)

IGNEEL: si (respondió igneel sin mucho interés)

NATSU: por qué no ayudaste (dijo natsu un tanto enojado)

IGNEEL: puedo verte mas no puedo interferir (dijo igneel un poco decepcionado)

NATSU: qué? (natsu se sorprendió al oír esto)

IGNEEL: natsu recuerdas que zealconis te hablo de la guerra entre humanos y dragones que sucedió hace 400 años (dijo de manera seria)

NATSU: si? (dijo un tanto confundido)

IGNEEL: bueno al principio los dragones no estaban divididos en bandos como sabrás (dijo con una voz muy calmada)

IGNEEL: yo lideraba a todos los dragones ya que en aquel entonces era un mundo pacifico en donde nosotros los dragones lo éramos todo (dijo seriamente mientras miraba a natsu)

IGNEEL: pero gracias a un dragón estúpido me vi forzado a escoger un bando (dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia en su rostro)

NATSU: he? (natsu se sorprendió al escuchar esto último)

IGNEEL: yo no confiaba en los humanos ya que sabía de lo que eran capaces cuando son corrompidos por la codicia o por el odio de la venganza (dijo de manera calmada e intentando evitar la mirada de natsu)

IGNEEL: ciertamente en aquella ocasión solo seguí mi instinto y elegí el bando que se oponía a reconocer a los humanos como algo más que alimento (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: muchos de los dragones no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión (dijo con una voz muy seria)

IGNEEL: y sin poder hacer nada la guerra estallo y hubo mucha sangre derramada (decía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro)

NATSU:… (Solo se quedo en silencio escuchando la historia de igneel)

IGNEEL: al principio nosotros llevábamos la ventaja en la guerra (dijo respirando profundamente)

IGNEEL: solo queríamos que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes (dijo haciendo un gesto de tristeza)

IGNEEL: pero los dragones del otro bando se les ocurrió pedirle ayuda a los humanos, ellos los involucrarían en esta guerra con el fin de ganarla (decía con un tono de molestia en su voz)

NATSU:…..(natsu estaba en silencio escuchando atentamente)

IGNEEL: así fue como nacieron los dragones Slayer (dijo calmadamente)

IGNEEL: su poder junto al de los dragones era tremendo estábamos en desventaja íbamos a ser erradicados (dijo de manera calmada mientras algunos recuerdos de la guerra venían a su mente)

IGNEEL: ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que toda esta guerra era inútil ya que solo se derramaba sangre una y otra  
vez haciendo que los dragones y los humanos no se detuvieran en busca de venganza por sus camaradas caídos (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: tenía que parar esta masacre (dijo de manera seria y relajada)

IGNEEL: entonces decidí hacer un tratado de paz con nuestros enemigos humanos y dragones por igual (dijo cerrando los ojos)

IGNEEL: y así fue, hubo paz por un tiempo hasta que (al principio su voz tenía un tono alegre pero luego se torno más seria)

NATSU: que, que paso! (decía natsu de manera desesperada)

IGNEEL: un humano que en la guerra había matado a innumerables dragones con el poder de su magia (dijo de manera relajada)

NATSU: ha? (natsu quedo confundido al oír esto)

IGNEEL: cuando los humanos prueban los poder quieren más y más y no se detienen (dijo alzando la mirada hacia arriba)

IGNEEL: la diversión que les produce el poder apreciar como sus víctimas dan su último exhalo frente a sus ojos (dijo de manera calmada)

IGNEEL: o lo que es aun peor los humanos que se llenan de rencor y odio al ver a sus seres queridos caer en el campo de batalla (dijo se manera seria y bajando la cabeza)

IGNEEL: este tipo de cosas son las consecuencias de que monstruos como acnologia nazcan (dijo con una voz muy seria)

NATSU: vaya (dijo natsu impresionado por sus palabras)

IGNEEL: acnologia se lleno de odio y rencor debido a que perdió a un ser querido en la guerra y se lanzo en venganza contra todos los dragones y mato en secreto incluso a sus propios aliados e inculpo a los dragones que estaban de mi lado con el fin de acabar con el tratado de paz (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: el infeliz comenzó a crear rumores de mí diciendo que me había vuelto blando y que la prueba viviente de este hecho estaba en el tratado de paz (dijo de manera relajada)

IGNEEL: acnologia dijo que ya era tiempo de que los dragones tuvieran un nuevo líder (dijo de manera molesta)

IGNEEL: un líder que no vacilara y que tomara decisiones implacables, que fuera más joven (dijo algo enojado al juzgar por su tono de voz)

IGNEEL: y se atrevió a desafiarme por el derecho de ser el nuevo rey dragón, el desafío se realizaría 3 días después (dijo de manera seria y relajada)

IGNEEL: aun que nunca me espere que acnologia se convirtiera en un dragón (dijo de manera seria)

NATSU:… (Se quedo en silencio escuchando)

IGNEEL: no hubo nada que pudiera hacer el era superior a mí en todo sentidos (dijo con una cara seria)

IGNEEL: así fue como me gane estas cicatrices (decía señalando algunas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo)

IGNEEL: al final para acnologia no era suficiente el quitarme el trono y humillarme (dijo apretando su puño derechos con fuerza)

IGNEEL: también decidió exiliarme y me envió a cumplir con ese exilio en una tierra perdida en donde no tendría contacto con nadie por 1000 años (dijo con seriedad)

IGNEEL: acepte mi derrota y le cedí el trono a acnologia y me fui a cumplir mi exilio (dijo con una voz muy calmada)

IGNEEL: en realidad podía entender perfectamente por que acnologia estaba haciendo todo esto (dijo haciendo un gesto de tristeza en su rostro)

IGNEEL: el me culpaba a mi por la muerte de su ser querido (dijo con una voz muy seria)

IGNEEL: debido a que si yo hubiera sido un mejor rey de lo que fui en aquella vez y hubiera intentado detener a los dragones mucho antes de que la guerra empezara (dijo con seriedad en su voz)

IGNEEL: los humanos no hubieran sido involucrados y nada de esto hubiera pasado (dijo cerrando los ojos)

IGNEEL: naturalmente la manera más eficaz de vengarse de mí era quitármelo todo y dejarme sin nada (dijo con una voz muy relajada)

NATSU: qué! (natsu se impresiono al oír esto)

IGNEEL: el festival del rey dragón es solo una farsa para celebrar las atrocidades de acnologia durante y después de la guerra (dijo en tono burlón por la ironía del asunto)

IGNEEL: es un llamado al banquete para el ejército de acnologia (dijo de manera calmada)

IGNEEL: y eso no es lo peor (dijo mirando a natsu fijamente a los ojos)

NATSU: he? (natsu quedo confundido después de esto que podría ser peor que lo anterior)

IGNEEL: natsu (dijo igneel con una voz muy seria)

IGNEEL: debido a lo que hizo acnologia durante y después de la guerra los dragones Slayer fueron maldecidos (dijo con gran seriedad en su voz)

NATSU: que estamos malditos! (decía natsu con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y casi gritando)

NATSU: no puede ser! (dijo algo asustado por este hecho)

IGNEEL: fueron maldecidos por la maldicion de los lazos (dijo igneel de manera calmada)

NATSU: la maldicion de los lazos? (dijo confundido pues no sabía qué era eso)

IGNEEL: sí (respondió igneel de manera muy relajada)

IGNEEL: ya que acnologia fue el primer dragón Slayer que existió (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: y el primero en ser retorcido por el odio y la venganza al perder los lazos de su ser querido (dijo con una voz muy calmada)

IGNEEL: todos los dragones slayers quedaron malditos (dijo calmadamente)

NATSU: … (quedo atónito por lo que escuchaba)

IGNEEL: aun que la maldición solo afectara... (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: a aquellos que tengan... (dijo de manera calmada mientras miraba a natsu fijamente)

IGNEEL: lazos puros y verdaderos... (dijo de manera fría)

NATSU: he! (guao eso si era una sorpresa)

IGNEEL: ya lo sentiste no es cierto e incluso usaste su poder (dijo entrecerrando los ojos levemente mientras miraba a natsu fijamente y con una voz muy seria y fría)

NATSU: he! (natsu se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo igneel)

NATSU: entonces yo (dijo natsu con una voz y rostro muy alarmados)

IGNEEL: por eso te traje aquí natsu (dijo igneel imterrupiendolo con la voz muy calmada)

IGNEEL: la maldición jamás desaparecerá (dijo fríamente)

IGNEEL: pero puedo enseñarte a vivir con ese mal (dijo de manera tranquila)

NATSU: mn (natsu estaba intentando procesar todo este asunto)

NATSU: maldición por que yo (dijo arrodillándose y con una voz enojada)

NATSU: entonces Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting y Rouge (dijo alarmado)

NATSU: ellos también están malditos (dijo natsu de manera alarmada)

IGNEEL: si, pero solo sucede en los de primera generación (dijo de manera relajada mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: que! que mal (dijo molesto suertudos laxus, cobra , sting y rogue de lo que se salvaron)

IGNEEL: aunque (dijo igneel con la voz muy seria)

NATSU:…. (Se quedo en silencio preparándose para lo que fuera a decir igneel)

IGNEEL: la maldición solo esta activa en ti (dijo de manera fría y seria)

NATSU: …..! (Natsu quedo sorprendido por esto no se lo esperaba)

NATSU: por que solo yo Wendy Gajeel también son dragones slayers de primera generación (replico alarmado y asustado)

IGNEEL: si pero (dijo igneel entrecerrando los ojos y con una voz muy fría)

IGNEEL: digamos que tú eres distinto a ellos (dijo moviendo la cabeza ligeramente)

NATSU: que porque! (dijo con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa en su rostro y con la voz acelerada)

IGNEEL: natsu tú fuiste el primero en llegar a ese gremio (dijo de manera calmada)

IGNEEL: por lo tanto (dijo de manera seria)

NATSU:…. (Que podría ser esta vez ya nada podría sorprenderlo)

IGNEEL: tú tienes más lazos que ellos 2 (dijo de manera relajada)

IGNEEL: natsu (dijo de manera relajada y calmada)

IGNEEL: esta maldición se alimenta de los lazos importantes que están guardados en tu corazón (dijo de manera fría y relajada)

IGNEEL: mientras más lazos de amistad o amor tengas guardados en tu corazón (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: mientras tengas recuerdos de gente que es importante para ti (dijo de manera fría y seria mientras miraba a natsu)

IGNEEL: más fuerte y poderosa se hará la maldición (dijo acercándosele a natsu)

IGNEEL: hasta que se vuelva imparable (dijo acercando su enorme rostro hacia natsu que estaba arrodillado)

NATSU:…. (Se quedo en silencio escuchado a igneel)

IGNEEL: y tarde o temprano terminara consumiéndote hasta que no quede nada de ti (dijo de manera seria y relajada)

NATSU:..! (Se asusto al oír esto definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba)

IGNEEL: sé que es difícil de digerir pero (dijo de manera relajada)

NATSU: difícil de digerir! (dijo natsu de manera molesta y alarmada)

NATSU: ni siquiera puedo tragarlo (dijo con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro)

NATSU: voy a terminar muerto si esto sigue así (dijo agachado la mirada en forma resignación)

NATSU: "erza" (dijo en su mente con una expresión de tristeza en su voz)

NATSU: da igual si me enseñaras a vivir con esto (decía natsu de manera enojada y volviendo su mirada hacia igneel)

NATSU: si al final terminara matándome (dijo de manera acelerada y enojada)

NATSU:… (Después de esto natsu se quedo en silencio al igual que igneel, puede que natsu estuviera siendo grosero con su padre pero en el fondo igneel sabía que el tenia razón)

IGNEEL: escucha natsu (dijo de manera cálida y sonriente)

NATSU: he? (natsu se quedo confundido por el comportamiento de igneel)

IGNEEL: si pudiera devolver el tiempo para estar contigo todo ese tiempo que te hice falta (dijo con una sonrisa cálida)

NATSU: lo haría sin dudarlo (dijo de manera feliz y cálida)

NATSU: igneel (dijo natsu de manera sonriente, igneel era un buen padre)

NATSU: por cierto por que te fuiste aun no me has respondido eso (dijo alzando una ceja mientras miraba a natsu)

IGNEEL: hubo un tiempo en el que acnologia desapareció sin decir nada y sin dejar rastro alguno (dijo seriamente)

IGNEEL: en ese tiempo en el que acnologia desapareció (dijo seriamente)

IGNEEL: encontré un bebe en una canasta en las orillas de la isla algo crecido ya (sonrió levemente pero lo suficientemente obvio como para que natsu lo notara)

IGNEEL: pero era un llorón desnutrido (dijo sonriendo cálidamente)

NATSU: jeje (natsu no pudo evitar reírse al oír esto)

IGNEEL: no sabía de quien era tampoco vi a nadie por las cercanías así que como no podía dejarte abandonado decidí llevarte conmigo y criarte yo mismo (dijo igneel tocándose el mentó)

NATSU: pero eso no responde a mi pregunta (dijo natsu alzando una ceja)

NATSU: por qué me abandonaste (dijo seriamente)

IGNEEL: de acuerdo (dijo igneel cerrando los ojos)

IGNEEL: mnnn (suspiro suavemente y abrió los ojos)

IGNEEL: el 7 de julio del 777 (dijo igneel con mucha seriedad)

IGNEEL: acnologia volvió a aparecer (dijo con gran seriedad en sus ojos y entrecerrando los ojos)

NATSU:…. (Se quedo en silencio al oír esto)

IGNEEL: acnologia era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verme sufrir (dijo igneel de manera relajada)

IGNEEL: no podía permitir que te hicieran daño (dijo haciendo un gesto triste en su rostro)

NATSU:…. (se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que igneel decía)

IGNEEL: así que tome la decisión de dejarte e irme lo más lejos posible para que acnologia nunca supiera de ti (dijo cerrando los ojos)

IGNEEL: cuando acnologia se entero de que estaba huyendo… (Dijo con seriedad en su voz)

IGNEEL: bueno solo digamos que… (Dijo con una voz muy relajada y parpadeando)

IGNEEL: me consiguió una nueva prisión (dijo con seriedad en su voz)

IGNEEL: y para que no volviera a escapar de su ojo siempre vigilante (dijo de manera relajada)

IGNEEL: uso una magia oscura muy poderosa para mantenerme confinado en esta isla volcánica (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

IGNEEL: pero esta vez para siempre (dijo entrecerrando los ojos)

NATSU: igneel (natsu sintió tristeza por la situación de igneel)

NATSU: ya veo y grandine y metalicana por es que ellos se fueron (dijo tocándose el mentón)

IGNEEL: esa es una historia aparte natsu (dijo sonriendo realmente estaba cansado de hablar)

NATSU: de acuerdo vamos a lo que vine entonces (dijo poniéndose de pie pues recuerden que al principio natsu estaba sentado en el suelo pero después se arrodillado)

NATSU: me enseñaras como vivir con este maldito monstruo adentro (dijo con una voz llena de esperanza y señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha)

IGNEEL: bien (dijo igneel sonriendo estaba alegre de ver que natsu aun no perdía las esperanzas)

Derrepente una voz que tenía un tono burlo hizo eco en la inmensidad de la isla volcán diciendo "Si... a mí también me parece bien"

NATSU: he!? (Natsu se sorprendió y quedo confundido al oír esto y por instinto volteo hacia su espalda en busca del dueño de esa voz)

Teeelllnnnn (derrepente un círculo mágico apareció de la nada solo flotando frente a natsu claro con su respectiva distancia)

Plleeeennn (derrepente de ese círculo mágico salió una especie de recipiente con una crema batida de color rojo oscuro o tal vez era marrón parecía un pastel o algo así)

NATSU: que carajos? (natsu quedo confundido al ver ese círculo mágico y el pastel que salía de el lentamente)

Fuuuiiii (derrepente ese pastel salió disparado asía natsu a toda velocidad)

Plaaaccc (y se estrello en su cara esparciendo crema batida por todo su rostro y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio)

NATSU: gah (natsu se quejo no de dolor si no por la sorpresa de ver como la crema batida le obstruía la vista y cubría su cara)

Taaappp (natsu callo contra el suelo tras el impacto del pastel)

Guuaaarrr (se paro rápidamente y se retiro de la cara gran parte de la crema)

NATSU: crema batida de color rojo oscuro (dijo al verse las manos llenas de esa crema)

NATSU: esto… esta crema parece mierda! (grito enojado)

NATSU: quien coño me lanzo esto! (decía con una voz enojada mientras agito el puño con fuerza en el aire)

NATSU: sal en donde pueda verte! (decía de manera muy molesta y enojada)

Tlleennn, Tlleennn (derrepente dos círculos mágicos con pasteles aparecieron de nuevo frente a natsu)

NATSU: pero qué coño (dijo natsu con cara de sorpresa y enojo al verlos)

Fuuuiiii, Fuuuiiii (y ambos pasteles salieron disparados hacia la cara de natsu a gran velocidad)

NATSU: hee! (se sorprendió al ver los pasteles dirigirse a su rostro rápidamente)

Plaaaccc, Plaaaccc (ambos pasteles se estrellaron en el rostro de natsu uno tras otro seguidos)

NATSU: he maldición (natsu perdió el balance pero se incorporo rápidamente y se retiro la crema de cara mostrando un rostro enojado)

NATSU: Quien coños eres! (grito con fuerza y enojo)

IGNEEL: mnnn (igneel lo vio todo y suspiro ya que sabía quien era el responsable)

IGNEEL: tenía que ser (dijo con la voz fastidiada como si conociera al responsable de esto desde hace tiempo)

IGNEEL: ya déjate de tonterías y sal de una vez (dijo con firmeza en su voz y mirando a su alrededor)

IGNEEL: laiks (dijo con firmeza en su voz)

NATSU: laiks (repitió natsu al oírlo, de una manera enojada)

NATSU: es el idiota que me arrojo los pasteles (dijo natsu de manera muy enojada mientras miraba a igneel)

Derrepente la misma voz burlona se pudo escuchar de nuevo pero esta vez diciendo "y con ustedes presentando al fabuloso y maravilloso el único"

Puuusssss (derrepente sobre una gran roca no muy grande estallo una cortina de humo blanco)

Fffeeesss (la cortina de humo comienza a despejarse pero adentro de la cortina había alguien, parecía ser un dragón ya que se podían distinguir sus alas dentro de la cortina de humo)

Taaacc (saco una de sus patas traseras fuera de la cortina de humo y la apoyo en el suelo que por cierto parecía estar cubierta por una armadura de color bronce)

LAIKS: laiks el bromista del tiempo! (dijo con un tono burlón en su voz pero con fuerza y firmeza cuando la cortina de humo se disipo completamente)

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

**-LAIKS-**

* * *

LAIKS: laiks el bromista del tiempo! (dijo con un tono burlón en su voz pero con fuerza y firmeza para que hiciera eco en toda la isla)

NATSU: maldito tu fuiste quien me arrojo este pastel con crema que parece mierda (grito enojado y irritado haciendo una cara muy graciosa típica de natsu)

LAIKS: no es mierda (dijo laiks con un tono burlón en su voz mientras miraba a natsu fijamente)

LAIKS: idiota (dijo con un tono burlón mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo)

LAIKS: es colorante marrón eso es todo (dijo con un tono burlo en su voz)

NATSU: aarrrrgggg! (derrepente natsu dio un gran salto)

LAIKS: heeee (laiks se asusto al ver a natsu a tal altura y viniéndosele a encima era obvio que planeaba atacarlo)

Tttrrrruuussss (natsu se estrella sobre la roca en la que laiks estaba parado destrozándola)

Tuum (pero laiks logra esquivarla lanzándose lo más lejos posible)

LAIKS: hoye eso fue peligroso acaso querías matarme (dijo enojado y algo alterado)

NATSU: no yo solo quería romperte algunos huesos (dijo natsu dándole una mirada aterradora a laiks)

LAIKS: maldito (dijo laiks algo molesto al oír esto)

NATSU: mnnrrrr (natsu agacho la mirada haciendo que las sombras cubran sus ojos)

LAIKS: he? (laiks se percato de la forma de actuar de natsu)

NATSU: crees que puedes arrojarme un pastel en la cara y encima reírte de mí (dijo enojado y agitando un puño)

Taap (choco su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda)

NATSU: te pateare el trasero (dijo sonriendo malvadamente mientras miraba a laiks)

LAIKS: ja jajajaja tú un simple humano (dijo de manera altanera mientras señala a natsu con el dedo índice de su mano derecha)

LAIKS: no hagas que me ría (dijo con un tono burlón en su voz)

NATSU: en serio (dijo natsu algo molesto)

NATSU: voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras (dijo con una voz ronca mientras entrecerrando los ojos)

LAIKS: ven cara de idiota (dijo laiks de manera burlona)

NATSU: eeerrrr (natsu comenzó a correr en dirección a laiks)

Tac, toc, tac, toc, tac (natsu corría rápidamente hacia laiks)

LAIKS: je (laiks simplemente sonrió)

Tttllleeennn (derrepente apareció un circulo mágico)

Rraaaannnffff (ese circulo mágico emitió una extraña ráfaga  
de color azul)

NATSU: he (natsu sintió una extraña sensación era como si una ráfaga de aire hubiera tocado su cuerpo)

Tac, toc, tac (natsu seguía corriendo)

Trraass (derrepente su pie derecho se hundió en el suelo)

NATSU: gah (natsu se quejo no de dolor si por la sorpresa de haber atravesado el suelo)

NATSU:…. (Natsu miro su pierna derecha la cual estaba hundida en el suelo)

NATSU: "mi pierna se hundió en el suelo" (dijo con sorpresa en su voz al ver su pierna hundida)

NATSU: sht (izo un mueca de disgusto en su rostro el sabia que esto lo había hecho aquel dragón)

NATSU: que hiciste (dijo natsu mirándolo desde una posición arrodillada)

LAIKS: jajajaja (se rio fuertemente)

LAIKS: que paso no dijiste que me patearías el trasero (dijo con un tono burlón)

NATSU: que fue lo que hiciste… (Dijo natsu con una voz ronca y agachada la mirada)

LAIKS: ha? (se quedo confundido al ver esto)

NATSU: que hiciste dime…(dijo de nuevo con la voz ronca y agachando la mirada)

LAIKS: y eso que te importa a ti (dijo laiks confundido era extraño natsu dijera eso)

NATSU: que me digas! (grito alzando la mirada)

Tttrrraaaannnssss (natsu salto con fuerza y saco su pierna de ese avuguero)

LAIKS: wow (laiks se impresiono al ver esto)

NATSU: dímelo! (gritaba natsu en el aire)

LAIKS: he! (laiks se sorprendió al ver que natsu pensaba atacarlo de nuevo)

NATSU: aaaarrrrrrrrr! (natsu se impulso hacia abajo para atacar a laiks de nuevo)

LAIKS: este tipo esta demente (dijo laiks un poco asustado al percatarse de las intenciones de natsu)

Trraass (natsu se estrella justo frente a laiks)

LAIKS: que carajos estás loco (dijo laiks asustado al ver a natsu actuar de esa manera)

NATSU: aarrrr! (natsu se le lanzo a encima a laiks)

NATSU: dime! (gritaba lanzándosele a laiks)

LAIKS. Qué coño no te diré nada (dijo asustado y empezando a correr huyendo de natsu)

NATSU: que me lo digas! (gritaba persiguiéndolo)

NATSU: aarrrr! (natsu aumenta la velocidad persiguiendo a laiks)

LAIKS: aléjate de mí (decía laiks intentando huir de natsu)

NATSU: aaaarrrr (natsu gritaba con fuerza)

LAIKS: aaaa aléjate, aléjate, aléjate (decía laiks asustado es decir natsu estaba actuando como un demente)

LAIKS: maldito loco (decía laiks huyendo desesperado)

NATSU: aaaarrrr (natsu lo perseguía sin detenerse)

LAIKS: heeee! (laiks estaba aterrado)

IGNEEL: mnnn (igneel suspiraba relajadamente mientras observaba lo lejos como natsu perseguía a laiks el sabía que no era nada serio sino mas bien algo de risa natsu y laiks simplemente estaban jugando entre ellos)

IGNEEL: parece que esos 2 se llevaran muy bien (dijo relajadamente mientras observaba la situación)

NATSU: aaaarrrrrrrrr! (natsu no se detenía parecía querer alcanzarlo como sea)

LAIKS: "maldito loco" (dijo laiks en su mente ya fastidiado de que natsu lo persiguiera)

LAIKS: "bueno tú te lo buscaste" (dijo en su mente y con un tono molesto)

LAIKS: jejeje (se rio entre dientes, ya que de seguro se le había ocurrido algo bueno para hacer molestar a natsu aun mas)

Tttllleeennn (derrepente apareció un círculo mágico de la nada)

NATSU: he? (natsu se percato de esto)

Rraaannnffffsss (derrepente una ráfaga azul se extendió por toda la isla)

Tac, toc, tac, toc (natsu corría en dirección a laiks)

Taaap (derrepente apareció una soga de la nada natsu la piso sin saberlo)

Fuuuiiii (y esta lo atrapo colgándolo de cabeza)

NATSU: gah (natsu se quejo por la sorpresa)

LAIKS: mn (laiks suspiro levemente y se le acerco a natsu)

LAIKS: jejeje te atrape (dijo riéndose mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: maldicion solo espera a que me libere (decía moviéndose de lado a lado mientras se encontraba de cabeza)

NATSU: diablos (decía de manera molesta al darse cuenta que le era difícil desatarse)

LAIKS: jajajajajaja (derrepente mientras laiks lo observaba como natsu intentaba desatarse algo le causo gracia)

LAIKS: pareces un gusano que se arrastra por el suelo (dijo riéndose con tal naturalidad que incluso se le salían las lagrimas)

LAIKS: jejejeje (se ría con ganas el dragón era un idiota)

NATSU: he! (natsu oyó lo que laiks dijo)

NATSU: qué tipo de comparación es esa (dijo molesto e intentando desatarse)

LAIKS: jajajaja (laiks seguía riéndose)

NATSU: bájame ahora (le replico natsu muy molesto)

LAIKS: mn déjame pensarlo (se puso la mano en el mentón mientras hablaba de forma burlona)

LAIKS: no (dijo burlonamente)

NATSU: maldito (dijo natsu moviéndose y forcejeando)

Ttrraannsss (derrepente un gran golpe atrás de laiks como si algo muy pesado callera detrás de el)

LAIKS: he? (laiks se percato de eso y miro hacia atrás de manera calmada y para la sorpresa de laiks era igneel detrás de el)

IGNEEL: ya basta de tonterías laiks suelta a natsu inmediatamente (dijo con firmeza y algo relajado)

LAIKS: pero igneel si lo suelto me va golpear (dijo calmadamente)

NATSU:…. (Quedo en silencio)

IGNEEL: aaa (igneel estaba fastidiado ya)

IGNEEL: natsu no te va a hacer nada (dijo de manera  
relajada)

IGNEEL: verdad natsu (dijo de manera calmada y volteando a mirar a natsu)

NATSU: o si no te preocupes igneel no le pienso romper el trasero o cada hueso de su cuerpo yo no soy una persona violenta que lo destruye todo a su paso (dijo de manera seria y relajada, esa era la mentira más grande que pudo haber dicho en toda su vida)

IGNEEL/LAIKS:….. (Ambos quedaron en silencio viendo a natsu)

LAIKS: lo vez, como quieres que lo suelte así (dijo laiks señalando a natsu)

IGNEEL: mnss (suspiro levemente)

Tap (derrepente igneel uso una de sus garras para cortar la soga de colgaba natsu)

Tras (claro por gravedad natsu cayó al suelo)

NATSU: gah (se quejo de dolor al caer)

NATSU: mmnnrrrrr (pero se levanto de inmediato con el puño alzado para golpear a laiks)

LAIKS: jejeje (este solo se rio al ver esto)

IGNEEL: ya es suficiente de tonterías! (dijo igneel con fuerza y firmeza)

NATSU/LAIKS: hu! (ambos se impresionaron al oír a igneel hablarles así)

IGNEEL: natsu recuerda a que viniste aquí, no viniste a perder el tiempo con tonterías ya no eres un niño (dijo con firmeza en su voz y un tanto molesto)

NATSU: si igneel (dijo natsu algo triste por la forma en la que le hablaba su padre)

LAIKS: jejeje (laiks se rio entre dientes al ver como natsu era regañado)

IGNEEL: y tu laiks (dijo igneel volteándolo a ver)

LAIKS: he! (se sorprendió de que a él también lo fueran a regañar)

IGNEEL: deberías madurar de una buena vez y dejar de usar tus poderes con un propósito tan estúpido (dijo algo molesto y ya cansado de verlos actuar como idiotas)

LAIKS: lo siento igneel (dijo laiks de manera arrepentida)

IGNEEL:…..(igneel se quedo en silencio y solo se limito a mirarlos)

Desde ese momento todo entre ellos 3 quedo en silencio un silencio de muerte pero como siempre natsu era el primero en hablar

NATSU: he? (derrepente natsu se sorprendió por algo)

LAIKS: hu? (laiks noto la expresión de natsu)

NATSU: me dirás como hiciste eso (dijo natsu mirando a laiks con un gran sonrisa)

LAIKS: aaaa como molestas (dijo laiks fastidiado y suspirando)

LAIKS: a ver qué quieres saber (dijo alzando una ceja)

NATSU: he (natsu coloco su mano derecha en su mentón)

NATSU: todo (dijo emocionado después de pensarlo)

LAIKS: que! (se sorprendió al ori eso)

NATSU: si todo (reafirmo natsu de manera muy sonriente)

LAIKS: aaa bien… (Dijo resignándose laiks)

LAIKS: recuerdas que hace un momento dije que era el bromista del tiempo (dijo de manera relajada)

NATSU: he? "en aquel momento" (dijo natsu en su mente mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba algunas imágenes de ese momento)

NATSU: si, si lo recuerdo porque que acaso no fue una broma (dijo natsu un tanto confundido)

LAIKS: no en realidad yo soy el dragón del tiempo, es decir que puedo manipular el tiempo (dijo calmadamente)

NATSU: ooo (natsu se impresiono al oír esto)

LAIKS: jejeje (laiks se rio al ver la expresión de natsu)

NATSU: o es increíble entonces puedes viajar al presente, al pasado y al futuro a tu antojo (dijo muy emocionado)

LAIKS: si bueno de cierto modo aunque no lo digas de esa forma por que suena a ciencia ficción (dijo laiks rascándose la cabeza ya que en realidad sonaba poco creíble si lo decían así)

LAIKS: en realidad es una habilidad difícil de controlar en ocasiones (dijo de manera calmada)

NATSU: en serio (dijo natsu muy sorprendido)

LAIKS: si ya que no puedo controlarla del todo (dijo de manera relajada)

LAIKS: veras mi habilidad emana un campo electromagnético lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrir esta isla por completo pero es hay en donde está el problema no suelo tener control del campo electromagnético así que no puedo ampliarlo más (dijo manera serena)

LAIKS: lo bueno es que todo lo que este dentro del campo electromagnético puedo controlarlo usando mis técnicas (sonrió levemente mientras miraba a natsu)

NATSU: tus técnicas? (dijo natsu confundido)

NATSU: como un rugido y un ataque de alas o algo así (decía intentando adivinar)

LAIKS: bueno esas son algunas pero no se aplican al campo electromagnético por que puedo usarlas cuando quiera (dijo encogiéndose de hombros)

LAIKS: solo ciertas habilidades como el viaje de materia que es mi favorita por cierto y los ataques secreto son las que solo puedo utilizar dentro de ese campo electromagnético (dijo de manera relajada)

LAIKS: todas esas habilidades pertenecen al jikan doragon Osea el dragón del tiempo que soy yo (dijo con firmeza y sonriendo)

NATSU: vaya no sabía que eras tan impresionante (dijo tocándose en mentó como si estuviera pensando)

LAIKS: por supuesto que lo soy (dijo algo enojado)

NATSU: y que hacen cada una de tus habilidades (dijo algo  
confundido)

LAIKS: aaa como jodes (suspiro levemente y algo fastidiado)

LAIKS: escucha cuando voy a utilizar el viaje de materia por ejemplo lo único que hago es visualizar el objeto que quiero para hacerlo viajar atravez de un avuguero de gusano hay muchísimos en el sistema espacio tiempo y así es como logro invocar un pastel por así decirlo (dijo de manera pensativa y muy seria)

NATSU: a ya veo así fue como me lanzaste los pasteles lo invocaste y ya (dijo algo sorprendido)

LAIKS: bueno no es tan simple porque para poder invocar un pastel tiene que estar dentro del rango del campo electromagnético (dijo de manera relajada)

LAIKS: así que primero volé hasta fiore tome un solo pastel sin que se dieran cuenta lo traje a esta isla me escondí pensé bien en el plan que iba a utilizar y ya al tenerlo todo planeado utilice viaje de materia en el pastel y te lo arroje a la cara jejeje (dijo relajado y serio pero riéndose de lo último que dijo)

NATSU: "vaya si que lo planeo todo" (dijo natsu en su mente con un tono de voz algo sorprendido)

NATSU: he! (derrepente se sorprendió por algo)

NATSU: oye pero yo recuerdo que arrojaste 3 pasteles y ahora me dices que solo tomaste uno solo (dijo natsu confundido por este hecho)

LAIKS: así fue solo era uno (respondió laiks de lo más relajado)

NATSU: es imposible era más de uno (dijo natsu alzando con una expresión de confusión en su rostro)

LAIKS: bueno en realidad era el mismo pastel (dijo moviendo la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía)

NATSU: que! (natsu se sorprendió al escuchar esto)

LAIKS: yo utilice viaje de materia en el mismo pastel más de una vez solo que en cada ocasión la use con un minuto de atraso en el tiempo al hacerle eso al pastel básicamente cree replicas del pastel lo cual me permitió tener 2 replicas mas del primer pastel dándome 3 pasteles a la mano (dijo de manera seria y relajada)

NATSU: increíble es muy interesante (dijo natsu muy sonriente)

NATSU: y que hay con los ataque secretos (dijo con cara de intriga)

LAIKS: bueno eso son… (Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por igneel derrepente)

IGNEEL: ya fue suficiente charla laiks ya vete (dijo interrumpiéndolo de manera muy seria como si no quisiera que laiks hablara de sus ataques secretos)

IGNEEL: recuerda cuál es tu misión (su voz se torno fría y seria al decir esto)

LAIKS: si (dijo de manera seria y fría también)

NATSU: "misión" (se pregunto natsu en su mente de manera muy confundida)

LAIKS: si bueno entonces me voy (dijo laiks de manera fría y seria dándose la vuelta para marcharse)

NATSU:….. (Natsu se quedo en silencio mientras observaba como laiks se retiraba)

LAIKS:…(derrepente laiks se detuvo y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba natsu)

LAIKS:… (Se quedo observando a natsu de manera relajada y calmada pero con una mirada tan fría como el hielo)

LAIKS: oye tu eres el dragón Slayer de igneel verdad (dijo de manera calmada y relajada mientras observaba a natsu)

NATSU: si ese soy yo natsu dragneel el dragón Slayer del fuego (dijo con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar de sus mano derecha)

LAIKS:…(laiks simplemente se quedo en silencio observando a natsu de manera seria y fría)

LAIKS: ya veo gusto en conocerte natsu (dijo sonriendo amablemente el dragón)

LAIKS: bueno me voy (dijo dándose la vuelta y iniciando vuelo)

NATSU: adiós laiks adiós, adiós (decía natsu mientras veía al dragón perderse entre las nubes mientras al mismo tiempo alzaba la mano derecha y la agitaba en el aire en señal de despedida)

IGNEEL:…. (Igneel simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras observaba como laiks se alejaba cada vez más)

IGNEEL: bueno quedamos en que comenzarías a entrenar ahora mismo natsu (dijo igneel volteando a ver a natsu)

NATSU: así es (dijo natsu sonriendo)

raaaannfff (natsu se preparo y se puso en guardia encendiendo sus 2 puños mientras le sonreía a igneel)

NATSU: prepárate igneel te asombraras al ver lo fuerte que soy (dijo sonriente y muy ansioso)

IGNEEL: si no lo dudo (dijo igneel de manera desinteresada dándole la espalda a natsu y comenzando a caminar)

NATSU: he? (natsu quedo confundido al percatarse de esto por que igneel se comportaba de esa manera tan rara)

Raas…ras, ras, ras, ras, ras (derrepente igneel extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear hasta llegar a una roca gigante en la que se poso, la roca no estaba muy lejos de natsu)

NATSU: que haces ponte en guardia igneel (dijo confundido natsu mientras miraba a su padre recostarse sobre una roca)

IGNEEL: combatir contigo natsu sería una buena manera de pasar tiempo de calidad padre e hijo pero lamentablemente esa no es la forma correcta de entrenarte (dijo de manera seria y relajada mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fijamente a natsu)

NATSU: he? (este se quedo aun mas confundido por lo que decía igneel porque salía con esto ahora)

IGNEEL:….(entonces igneel extendió su puño derecho hacia natsu y lo abrió lentamente para mostrarle algo que tenía en la mano lo cual parecía ser una especie de esfera de fuego muy pequeña tenía 5 esferas)

NATSU:…. (Se quedo en silencio observando esas extrañas esferas a la distancia ya que igneel se había alejado bastante de él para poder sentarse en una roca)

IGNEEL: esta es la forma correcta natsu (dijo de manera seria mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fijamente la expresión del rostro de natsu)

IGNEEL: je (igneel no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve y corta entre dientes al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo)

Fuaass (derrepente igneel dejo caer una de las esferas de fuego apropósito)

Tic…tic... (Esta reboto 2 veces lentamente)

NATSU: que es eso (natsu estaba tan confundido que no pudo evitar preguntarlo)

IGNEEL: una semilla infierno (dijo igneel seriamente)

NATSU: una semilla infierno (repitió natsu observando como la esfera revotaba en el suelo)

IGNEEL: si (dijo igneel relajadamente)

Tic…tic...tic… (La esfera reboto y reboto)

NATSU: y que se supone que hace una semilla infierno (dijo natsu confundido)

IGNEEL: bueno natsu solo deja que llegue a la lava y lo sabrás (dijo seriamente)

NATSU: la lava… (Repitió natsu muy confundido a que se refería con eso)

Tic…tic…tic…tic… (La esfera reboto hasta una especie de estanque de lava)

Taallnn (y salto a la lava estancada hundiéndose)

NATSU: he? (natsu observo cómo se hundió en la lava)

IGNEEL: … (Igneel simplemente entrecerró los ojos al observar lo sucedido)

Buru, buru, buru, buru (la esfera se hundió lentamente en la lava)

Tllleeennnnn (la esfera comenzó a emitir una gran luz y comenzó a deformarse)

Puuuusssssfffffff (derrepente la lava exploto en un gran chorro a presión que salió hacia el cielo)

Taanncc (derrepente un cuerpo salió de la lava de un salto y se estrello frente a natsu)

NATSU: he! (natsu está sorprendido que era esa cosa)

SER EXTRAÑO: ggrrrrr (emitió un gruñido leve como si fuera una advertencia)

Fuaa (ese extraño ser parecía tener una cola con espinas la cual agitaba de manera ondulada)

Rrass (también tenía una extraña armadura en el cuerpo y cuernos en la cabeza y grandes garras con las cuales rasgaba el seco y árido suelo)

NATSU: que es eso (dijo al ver esa extraña criatura)

IGNEEL: eso natsu es un liesma (dijo igneel con la voz muy seria y fría)

NATSU: un liesma? (repitió natsu muy confundido)

IGNEEL: si, eran un gran ejercito de leones demoníacos que una vez casi conquisto el mundo pero fueron castigados y lanzados al averno por los atroces crímenes que cometieron y estos por temor a ser castigados por el rey del averno decidieron hacer un trato con este (dijo de manera seria y calmada pero en la parte final se detuvo para ver la reacción de natsu)

NATSU: un trato…con el…rey del averno (dijo algo asustado y confundido pues averno seria más o menos lo mismo que infierno)

IGNEEL: si (dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a natsu)

NATSU: cuál fue el trato? (dijo natsu confundido)

IGNEEL: ellos pidieron una segunda vida y a cambio sus vidas serian del rey del averno (dijo con frialdad en su voz)

IGNEEL: este acepto el trato (dijo con gran seriedad en su voz)

NATSU: he! (natsu se sorprendió al oír esto)

IGNEEL: pero los engaño ya que ellos no especificaron como seria su segunda vida y así los encarcelo en el averno haciéndolos inmortales para poder convertirlos en los guardianes eternos de ese horrible mundo (dijo de una manera muy relajada y seria)

NATSU: y entonces que paso con ellos (pregunto natsu muy intrigado y sorprendido)

IGNEEL: como todas las eras esta llego a su fin y el averno se derrumbo en sus propios cimientos y todas las almas que estaban prisioneras en ese lugar se liberaron (dijo mirando fijamente a natsu)

NATSU: y como es que! (dijo natsu de manera sorprendida pero fue interrumpido por igneel)

IGNEEL: no preguntes como es que tengo a 5 de ellos porque sería muy difícil de explicar (dijo con un tono burlón ya que adivino lo que natsu iba a decir)

NATSU:…. (Natsu se quedo en silencio de pensando en cómo obtuvo la semilla del liesma)

IGNEEL: como sea (dijo de manera fría, seria y relajada mientras cerraba los ojos)

IGNEEL: con el entrenaras estos 3 años natsu… (Dijo de manera fría relajada)

NATSU:…. (Natsu no dijo nada solo cambio la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su rostro por una de seriedad)

IGNEEL: a por cierto natsu se me olvidaba decirte que el liesma puede ser igual o mucho más poderoso que los famosos humanos que reciben el nombre de mago santo (dijo de manera relaja y desinteresada)

NATSU:…! (natsu no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar cómo podía ser igual o más fuerte que un mago santo, la expresión del rostro de natsu era una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo de miedo)

IGNEEL:… (Igneel simplemente se quedo viendo a natsu)

NATSU:….. (Natsu ni siquiera podía abrir la boca)

IGNEEL: que paso natsu derrepente te quedaste helado (igneel de manera seria y relajada mientras lo miraba fijamente)

NATSU:…. (Derrepente natsu comenzó a agachar la mirada como si se estuviera rindiendo)

IGNEEL:…. (Igneel entrecerró los ojos al ver como natsu agachaba la mirada)

IGNEEL: te rindes? (dijo de manera relajada)

IGNEEL: acaso es porque tu oponente es más fuerte que tu (dijo de manera seria)

IGNEEL: o por qué piensas que no tienes posibilidades de ganar ahora que te dije lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser (dijo de manera relajada y seria)

NATSU: je (natsu se rio levemente)

IGNEEL: he? (quedo confundido al oír a natsu reírse)

NATSU: estoy encendido (dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo de entusiasmo)

IGNEEL:… (Se quedo en silencio observando la determinación que natsu estaba mostrando)

IGNEEL: bien entonces (dijo de manera relajada mientras cerraba los ojos)

LIESMA:… (El liesma solo se limito a girar la cabeza levemente para mirar a igneel)

IGNEEL: comienza (le dijo igneel de manera seria y firme)

Rraaafff (derrepente el liesma saco una espada de su espalda parece que la tenia hay enganchada o algo así derrepente esa espada se predio en fuego)

NATSU: una espada de fuego? (dijo natsu confundido al ver la espada prendida en fuego)

Ffllaasshh (derrepente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el liesma estaba detrás de natsu sosteniendo la espada de lado en forma horizontal hacia el suelo como si lo hubiera cortado)

IGNEEL:… (Solo se limito a cerrar los ojos al ver lo sucedido tal parece que igneel si pudo verlo)

NATSU:… (Natsu ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado no sabía que liesma estaba detrás de él no entendía lo que sucedía solo sabía que por alguna extraña razón le dolía algunas partes del cuerpo)

Teell (derrepente unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo)

Teell (y luego callo otra gota de sangre)

Tef (derrepente le muslo de la pierna derecha de natsu comenzó a sangran rápidamente)

Teeff (y el de la izquierda también comenzó a sangran rápidamente)

Teeefffff (y luego su hombro derecho también empezó a sangran rápidamente)

Taap (derrepente natsu cayó de rodillas contra el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro)

NATSU:….. (la cara de natsu era una cara de confusión y gran dolor ya que no se explicaba por qué sus piernas y su hombro sangraban de esa manera)

NATSU: he! (natsu giro levemente su cabeza hacia atrás y se impresiono y se asusto al ver al liesma detrás de él y al parecer su espada estaba manchada con su sangre)

LIESMA: ggrrrrr (el liesma simplemente gruño levemente)

NATSU: no puede ser….ni siquiera…ni siquiera lo vi moverse (dijo asustado, sorprendido y con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, el miedo y la sorpresa)

LIESMA:... (El liesma derrepente sonrió levemente pero lo suficientemente obvio como para natsu lo viera)

NATSU:… (Natsu estaba atónito al ver de lo que era capaz el liesma)

NATSU: … (Entonces natsu miro sus piernas y su hombro)

NATSU: el me corto los muslos de ambas piernas y también me corto el hombro todo eso al mismo tiempo…. (Dijo con algo de miedo y sorpresa)

IGNEEL: "veamos que tanto evolucionas peleando contra un enemigo de esta magnitud, natsu" (dijo igneel con seriedad en su voz)

NATSU:….. (Natsu miraba al liesma con rabia y odio que se podía ver reflejados en sus ojos)

LIESMA:…. (El liesma ni siquiera miraba a natsu solo permanecía hay parado dándole la espalda)

FIN


End file.
